


The House You Built

by 1307, carlsroofpudding



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polygamy, Pregnant Beth, Zombie Apocalypse, comic characters mixed in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 74,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1307/pseuds/1307, https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlsroofpudding/pseuds/carlsroofpudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years ago, shit hit the fan and the Grimes and Greene families came together to create a prosperous homestead for themselves. Their ways are unconventional, but they always make it work. Until two brothers show up at their gates and turn their community upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> So carlsroofpudding and I have been working on this for almost a month! We've got a few more chapters written, and a clear indication of where we're going (like it's mapped out for years in-universe), and now we're excited to post it!  
> The idea came from a conversation about the show 'Big Love' and it just formed from there, we've taken some inspiration from the show and tied it in with The Walking Dead universes (both show and comic) to create this fic.  
> Story title: _The House You Built_ by Hands Like Houses

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=10p60aw)

His stubble scratches at her collarbone as he goes in to plant a kiss on her neck, the mixture of Irish Spring soap and the strong smell of his sweat filling her nose. The low sound of his grunts as he rolls his hips into her over and over, her hands gripping at the base of his head of curls, the other at his bicep. “ _Rick_.” 

It’s just over a whisper in his ear, trying to keep quiet since the kids were sleeping in their room next door. He presses kisses from her collarbone to her cheek, stopping when he gets to her lips. She leans up to try it, to plant one on him, but he pulls back, looking down at her, her wide blue eyes and parted pink lips. She slides her hand from his hair to his cheek and runs her fingers over his chin, her lips turning into a smirk.

“It’s gonna work this time.” She tells him with a small whimper.

He leans in and kisses her. “I hope so.”

-=-

“Hips up.” He reminds her with a smile as he climbs out of bed.

“It’s an old wives tale, Rick.” She whines as she grabs a pillow from behind her and places it under her hips.

Rick chuckles as he pulls his underwear on. “It can’t hurt.”

She stares at him while he grabs his clothes from the chair next to the door and pulls his ripped and faded jeans on, she shakes her head a little; he never stops wearing them long enough for her to sew them up. “Do you have to leave right now? You could help me hold my hips up.”

“Beth.” He lets out a tiny sigh as he pulls his shirt on and snaps the snaps one by one. “Farm needs tending, gates need guarding, laundry needs done, Ben and Billy are itching for that next chapter of _Tom Sawyer_. And you need to keep those hips up for fifteen minutes.”

“I know, but what’s a minute more?” She asks, a bit of whimsy in her voice.

“I wish I could.” He tells her truthfully before walking across the creaky wood floor to the bed. “But the kids need to eat.”

“Mmm.” She nods as he presses a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll see you at lunch.”

Rick smiles and heads out of the bedroom, grabbing his boots from next to the door as he goes. He closes the door so one of his rambunctious children don’t barge in on Beth while she’s attempting to make him another one and heads towards the cheerful sounds of the first floor. He hears Andrea and Lori laugh and Andre’s sweet and small voice telling them something.

“Good morning, Mr. Grimes,” Lori said sweetly as she watched her husband make his way down the staircase to the main level of their home.

“Mrs. Grimes,” he bowed forward, grinning at Lori as he turned to Michonne and Andrea, “Mrs. Grimes, Mrs. Grimes. You’re all looking radiant as always this morning.” Rick made his way over to the kitchen, greeting each of his wives with a kiss.

“Smooth as the day I met you,” Michonne laughed, giving Andrea a look before bursting into a full bellied laugh. She turned her attention to their seventeen-month-old son Andre who was sitting in his high chair at the table next to her. “That’s right, isn’t it? Your Daddy thinks he’s charming but he’s just silly, huh?” Andre responded with a fit of squeals and giggles as Rick tickled his side.

“Smoother! Rick is like a fine wine. He only gets better with age,” Andrea smirked up at him as he settled down at the head of the kitchen table. “Right, Lori?”

“Absolutely. I’d say his only downfall is the older the gets, the more stubborn and hard headed he gets. Carl is a prime example of that,” Lori said raising her eyebrows, “seriously, be prepared for when Ben, Billy, and Andre are teenagers. Teenage Ricks all over the place.”

“Hey, I plead the fifth. This went from compliment Rick to bust his balls in zero to sixty,” Rick held his hands up jokingly in surrender. 

“I guess you shouldn’t have so many wives if you didn’t want to deal with getting ganged up on every once in awhile,” Andrea shot back at him quickly, her eyes shining mischievously. Rick looked around the table at his family, at his wives. They were a bunch of ball busters but they were all equally amazing and supportive. He considered himself to be the luckiest man left alive on the planet.

“ **Dad**!” Billy interrupted excitedly, “Did you go check the snares yet?” He and his twin brother, Ben, ran up to their father, dressed and ready for the day.

“Carl should have taken care of it boys,” Rick said smiling down at his sons, admiring their blonde hair that shone as brightly as their mother’s. “Tomorrow I’ll wake you up early and we’ll go check them all together, okay?”

“Okay!” They shouted in unison, running off to play. Rick was blessed to have as many beautiful, healthy children as he did. Carl had been a blessing to him and Lori but now that he had Billy, Ben, Andre, and one on the way as well, his heart swelled with pride.

Most mornings Rick woke up and had breakfast with the family, took care of the snares and traps, tended to the garden. Made sure the house was held up on the outside and didn’t need any repairs, same with the fences. Carl often helped with the maintenance but for the most part Rick did that all on his own. 

“Where’s Beth?” Lori asked, interrupting his thoughts of his morning chores.

“Upstairs still,” Rick mumbled with a mouth full of food. “Told her she had to wait fifteen minutes with her hips up. She fought me on it but she must have done it cause you know that girl never misses a meal,”

“I don’t know where she puts it. When she’s pregnant she’s gonna eat us out of house and home.” Lori shook her head, “I say we start taking bets on her cravings.”

Beth descended from the stairs still in her nightgown. “Hey! When you were all pregnant I went outta my way to make you all sorts of stuff! Lori, I have blisters on my fingers from shelling walnuts because you and the baby love them so much!”

Rick laughed and shook his head at his wives. They all loved to poke fun at each other but it was all in love. “Don’t worry, Beth. We’ll get you whatever you want. Probably not pickles and ice cream but we’ll improvise.”

Beth grinned at him sweetly, walking over to Lori in the kitchen. “Sit, eat! I’ve got this!” She shooed Lori to the table, urging her to eat some breakfast.

“You are the sweetest, you know that Beth? We lucked out with this one, Rick,” Lori smiled, rubbing Beth’s back and placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Hey, we all got jobs to do, right? Taking care of my family is mine.” Beth began cleaning up the kitchen as she scooped a heaping pile of second’s to Rick’s plate. “Did Carl eat yet?”

“Yeah, he was the first one up this morning. He’s probably over at the garden by now.” Lori explained as he helped herself to another piece of meat.

Rick nodded, “I’m about to head out that way myself, I’ll catch up with him.”

“Will you let Daddy know I managed to mend those pants of his? With my Momma’s arthritis he’s lucky to have other willing hands around.”

“I’ll tell him, Beth. Put them in my pack and I’ll bring them down as soon as I finish up here.” He stood up from the table, wiping his mouth and pushing in his seat. “I’ll be back for lunch as always, ladies.” 

Rick made his way around the kitchen table, kissing each of his wives and children goodbye for the day, and giving Lori’s growing belly a quick rub. 

“Be careful,” Beth whispered softly in his ear. He smiled at her gingerly, loving Beth for always being so attentive and sweet. He nodded at her, kissing her forehead before making his way to the front door.

“C’mon, it’s your turn at the gate,” he motioned toward Andrea. She nodded, leaning down and placing a kiss softly on the corner of Michonne’s mouth. 

-=-

Carl looks up at his dad as they work their way through the small garden attached the back of the house. “That’s a nice one,” Rick says as he wipes the dirt off the onion. “your mother’s going to love that.” He places it in the basket along with their harvests; peas, radishes, turnips, and some summer squash. “Take that in to her, then come on down to Hershel’s, he needs all the help he can get.”

“You gonna wait for me?” Carl asks, a hint of nervousness in his voice. He had yet to go down the road from their house on the small mountain to Hershel’s farm by himself. Normally he was strong and independent, the way a fifteen year old should be in his kind of world, but something about the road made him nervous.

“You’ve got to learn to walk it yourself, Carl. I’m not always going to be there to walk with you.”

“I know,” Carl shifts his feet, the basket heavy in his hands. “but can’t we wait until I’m sixteen?”

Rick feels a small laugh come from his mouth. “Take that on in.”

-=-

“The fuck is this place? I ain’t ever seen gates like this,” Merle asked, spitting the last of his skoal dangerously close to Daryl’s boot.

“Somebody musta set up a community or somethin’,” Daryl stepped over the sticky, nasty mess that shot from his brother’s mouth again, “if we’re lucky enough maybe they’ll need more people. Let us work off our stay.”

“Shit, the first thing I’m lookin’ for when we get over them walls is a drink and some pussy,”

“That should be the least of yer worries, Merle. Don’t walk in here ready to fight. We’re on _their_ turf. We’ll be lucky if they let us in to begin with,”

“They’ll be lucky to have me fightin’ on their side is more like it. Get it together, little brother. You see a couple a gates in the distance and yer ready to throw out caution to the wind and let somebody tell ya what to do cause yer on ‘their turf’? I don’t fuckin’ think so,” 

-=-  


“Rick!” Andrea hollers from the wall, twisting her body back, her finger still on the trigger of her rifle. He looks up from the farm, knee deep in cabbage. “Two approaching the gate!”

Rick moves quickly through the produce and onto the dirt road, he hears Carl right behind him. 

“Shawn! Get your dad!” He calls as he runs, watching as Carl comes from his left and over to the tower they built that matched Andrea’s on the right.

Carol’s already at the pulley, opening the gate just enough for Rick to squeeze his slender frame through.

They’re twenty-five feet down, two guys. Rick can see one has a crossbow and the other has a gun that can rival Andrea’s any day of the week. “That’s far enough.” He calls out, hoping his voice reaches them.

It must because the one with the crossbow stops and reaches his hand out to stop the other. “Who are you?”

“Name’s Merle!” The one with the gun calls out, ignoring Rick’s request. “This here’s my baby brother Daryl.”

“Drop your weapon, Merle. You too, Daryl. Then we can talk.”

Daryl drops his crossbow to the ground, then turns to his brother, saying something, before Merle drops his, too. “You seem to got a pretty nice setup here.” Merle calls. “What’s your name, anyway, ain’t fair if you know ours but we don’t know yours.”

“My name’s Rick.”

“Well, Rick, you mind if we come in and check the place out? Ain’t seen a place like this before with gates and fences. Mmm, bet it looks even better from the inside.”

Rick lets out a slow breath. “How many are with you?”

“It’s just us, Rick!” Merle calls back. “Just me and baby brother.”

“How many walkers have you killed?” He calls back.

“Walker?” Merle asks. “You mean a biter?”

“Sure, whatever you want to call them. How many have you killed?”

“Too damn many.”

“How many people?”

Merle laughs a little. “We do what we have to, Rick. Ain’t hurt no one who didn’t hurt us first.”

“You can come in for the night, prove we can trust you, you can stay longer.” Rick answers back. “Leave your weapons, I’ll have someone come out and get them.”

The two brothers look at each other before starting to walk towards Rick.

“Carl, go get Glenn.” Rick calls up to his son, quiet enough so the brothers don’t hear him. 

-=-

“Glenn!” Carl yelled from down the path to the farmhouse. Glenn and Hershel were working on securing the fences around the chicken coop and livestock areas. “Glenn, come quick!”

He whipped his head around, looking from the boy to his father-in-law. “What’s going on?”

“There’s two men at the gate. Dad said to come get you.”

Hershel looked back towards Glenn with a wash of concern and panic on his face, “Go, see what Rick has to say. We can’t be in any compromising positions with strangers on the compound.” 

“Carl, who were they? They were alone?” Glenn pressed, his brow furrowed with worry. It wasn’t often they had visitors so anyone who came to the gate was considered a potential threat. 

“No, just two of them. I’m not sure. They just look like a couple of rednecks to me. One of them had crossbow and the other guy has a _big_ ass gun.” Carl’s eye’s widened as he emphasized with his hands the size of the man’s firearm. 

“Go on, son. Glenn will be there in a minute.” Hershel assured him. 

“Glenn,” Hershel stopped him suddenly, making sure to speak softly as Carl didn’t hear him as he went back up the path alone, “we don’t know these men. Don’t hesitate to act fast, son.” He nodded his head at his father-in-law, grabbing his shotgun from the ground next to him and running up the hill swiftly.

-=-

“How’d you come across this place?” Rick asked the two men as Glenn and Carl arrived at the gate.

“Had a car a few miles back that ran outta gas and we just kept walkin’,”

“Where were you before this? Did you have a group?”

“Nah, we just kinda been driftin’ around tryin’ to survive ever since all this shit went down. Seems like most of the places like this you hear ‘bout these days are just a fairy tale. How’d _you_ come across this place?” Merle shot a smirk at Rick, already pressing his luck.

Rick shook his head, “For now, _I’ll_ be asking the questions, Merle. Glenn here is gonna collect your weapons and then we’ll be on our way inside.”

“That’s it? Just hand ‘em over and inside we go? Down the yellow brick road?”

“Got some more questions to ask you. You’ll speak with Hershel after this and then we’ll vote. We decide you can stay, you stay. Otherwise, you go back outside and you get your weapons back.”

Daryl looked over and his brother nervously, in his head he silently whispers a prayer, hoping that Merle would behave long enough to get them through those gates. To safety, to a small piece of salvation in the otherwise cruel, unpredictable world they had been aimlessly wandering through for so long.

“Alright, yer turf, yer rules,” Merle shrugged, unclipping his gun from his hip and placing it on the ground by his feet. He looked over at Daryl, nodding in approval of his decision. Daryl followed suit, lifting his crossbow off his back and setting it down. Glenn gathered their weapons and ushered them towards the gate as it began to open slowly.

“Welcome to the compound, gentleman.” Rick said, nodding in their direction as he began walking towards the large farm house on the horizon.


	2. chapter two

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=10p60aw)

“Listen here,” the older man started as the brought his eyes level to Merle and Daryl’s. “This is a family environment. Rick and I brought our families here, built and defended this land for over six years now. We work hard to ensure that what we’ve worked so hard for continues to stay ours. Understood?”

Daryl nodded his head in agreement, looking to his brother in hopes of a similar reaction. “Merle and me ain’t lookin’ for no trouble. We’ll do whatever work ya need done. Defending the gates, goin’ on runs, huntin’ or hard labor. Whatever ya need.” He could feel his brother tensing next to him with the promises he had made for the both of them but Merle kept his mouth shut for once.

“Good. We’ve got one of our row houses available across the road,” Hershel gestured towards the road as they all gazed through the open window. “Glenn will take you there and get you all set up. Tomorrow we’ll meet again and find some jobs for the two of you. I may not know you yet, but I’ll tell you this, we need more good men here, men willing to do what’s right for the better of this compound. Until you give me reason to believe otherwise, I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you’re both men I can trust.”

Finally Merle spoke up, “I can’t promise ya I ain’t a son of a bitch, Hershel, but I’ll do what I gotta do to keep this place standin’ and keep yer people safe.”

“I don’t appreciate the language but at least I have your word.”

Daryl nodded again, wanting to say more but not wanting to push Merle to say anything that might defuse the slowly steading foundation of the situation at hand. Maybe Hershel could sense the tension between the two brothers, clearing the air.

“Glenn, would you take Merle and Daryl down to the house? Show them around and get them situated for the time being. Annette will make up a few bags of food and supplies to stock the place.”

“Yeah, sure thing.” Glenn got up from the wall he was leaning against, going into the other room to get together what Hershel had asked of him.

“I have a feeling you’ll both be very happy here. We have chickens and livestock, gardens. You’ll find your house even has a working shower. No hot water of course but, it does the job.”

“Wow,” Merle nodded his head in amazement, “Impressive. Y’all got a good thing goin’ here.”

“It’s a good thing you two stumbled on us when you did. Summer will be here before you know it and you don’t wanna be wandering around searching for food and water in this Georgia heat.” Hershel said in an almost warning tone, reminding the brothers what lay outside those gates in the cruel summer months ahead of them. They _did_ have a good thing going. And Daryl would be damned if he was going to let anyone take this chance from him.

-=-

Rick made his way up the road back to the house briskly, Andrea and Carl following at his heels.

“Who are they, Dad?”

“We don’t know yet but just assume they’re dangerous. Don’t go near them, Carl. Stay close to the house until I get a better feel for them. _Don’t_ walk down the hill alone.”

“The old one seems a little spry to me. I’m betting my money he’s got a couple of screws loose.”

“I wouldn’t bet against ya on that one, honey.” Rick was getting nervous thinking about these two strange men on their land, so close to his home, to his wives and children. The thought of anything putting them in danger made his heart race and his blood pump faster, thicker through his veins. 

Andrea could sense her husband’s apprehension she increased her speed to meet his, “At this point, I think if they were going to put up a fight they already would have. We’ve got their weapons, what can they do?”

“Hershel is informing Dale and Carol of the situation so they can keep their eyes peeled. I imagine tonight’s watch will be focused more on them than the gate.”

She nodded her head in agreement, making a mental note to prepare she and Michonne’s additional weapons, just in case. Even though they had been safe on the compound for years now, Andrea found herself hoarding weapons and extra supplies, packs for the kids. You could never be too careful. Not with children involved.

“Carl, you mind takin’ Ben and Billy outside when we get to the house? I need to talk to your mothers alone, alright? I don’t want them hearin’ this.”

He began to protest but sensed the seriousness, the panic, Rick was trying so hard to hide from him and nodded instead, running ahead to do as he was told. Andrea took his hand, intertwining his tense, calloused fingers with hers. They stopped for a moment to look at each other.

“Rick,” she steadied his shoulder with her other hand, “I know this is scary but, we’re gonna be okay. Hershel has this under control. Hopefully we’re not gonna have to do anything we don’t need to.”

He nodded, his eyes softening at her attempt to comfort him. “Yeah, but we gotta be prepared. Just in case.”

-=-

Carl rushed into the house, slamming the door behind him. “C’mon guys, Dad is on his way up and we gotta go outside so he can talk to my Moms.” He said gesturing towards his twin brothers at the kitchen table working on their school work with Lizzie and Mika. Andre set next to them in his highchair scribbling furiously into a coloring book. Michonne arose from her spot on the couch where she was cleaning her katana.

“What’s going on, Carl?” Lori’s brows furrowed in worry, a dishcloth in one hand and the other supporting her aching back. Beth turned around from the sink where she and Lori had been doing dishes together, placing her hand on Lori’s.

“Dad should tell you, I can’t say anything with the kids here.” Carl shook his head, remembering his father’s cautionary words from moments earlier.

“What? I don’t wanna go outside,” Lizzie protested, looking towards Beth and Lori.

Michonne took charge of the situation, picking up Andre and placing him on her hip. “Boys, go with Carl,” she nodded to Ben and Billy, “Lizzie, Mika, it won’t take long okay?”

“After we can work on your knitting looms, okay?” Beth interjected, encouraging the girls to listen.

“Okay! I’m almost done with the shawl for Carol!” Mika exclaimed excitedly as she rose from the table, taking her sister's hand and leading her outside with the others.

Rick and Andrea followed close behind as the children exited the house. The look on both of their faces showed serious worry and concern. Whatever had happened, it wasn’t good. Michonne handed Andre off to Beth, going to meet Andrea at the door.

“What’s going on?”

“There are men here. Two of them.” Rick shook his head in disbelief, pacing, hands on his hips. He stopped suddenly, looking around at all of his wives. “Nothing, _nothing_ is going to happen to this family. To this home. To _our_ family.” 

Michonne stepped closer to him, taking her hand from Andrea’s and placing it in Rick’s. She had this way of looking at Rick, boring into his soul with her eyes, calming the raging sea of a man they had all seen so many times before. “Rick,” she said flatly, barely a whisper, “don’t do this. We can be prepared but you don’t need to be ready to gun these men down any second. Lori is getting closer, don’t put this extra stress on her and the baby.”

He looked towards his first wife, sensing the truth displayed so plainly on her face. It wasn’t often they would band together like this against him in serious matters. They were all amazingly strong, supportive women who had seen him go from hell and back several times over the years. Whatever Rick was feeling, they would too. He nodded his head again a few times, exhaling in an attempt to expel his tension. She was right. No one knew these men or what they were capable but he didn’t need to go in with guns blazing just yet.

“Okay, you’re right,” Rick said breaking the spell. If he was okay with it then they would be too, for now. “Just be on alert. Watch the children carefully, _please_.” Using his hands to stress the situation he gestured towards Beth, considering she spent most of her time teaching and playing with them. She answered back with a nod, giving her husband a small, reassuring smile.

-=-

Glenn looks at Merle and Daryl as they all stand awkwardly in the middle of the dirt road that separates the farm from what Merle supposes are the row houses they keep talking about. On one end of the road is the huge gate they walked through, with two sniper towers on each side, Merle saw some kid come down out of one shortly after they were finished with Hershel, on the other end of the dirt road is a large wall with a bunch of vehicles parked in front of it, ready to leave on a moment’s notice. Yep, these people knew what they were doing, and Merle was more than happy to stay here. He’s impressed, all he’s seen so far is this dorky looking Asian kid, the old man, Rick, that goofy kid with sheriff’s hat, and some blonde woman. There had to be more of them, they couldn’t have built the apocalypse’s version of Rome by themselves.

It’s a few minutes later of the three men all staring at each other awkwardly in the middle of the road when a woman emerges on the porch of the farm house, a laundry basket overflowing in her arms. She makes her way down the stairs and down a small pathway of gravel. When she gets to the dirt road, a smile spreads across her face. “I’ve got it, Glenn.” She smiles as Glenn nods and gives her cheek a quick peck before running off towards the farm house. “Hi boys,” She props the basket against her hip and shields the sun with one of her now free hands. “name’s Annette. Merle and Daryl, right?”

“Yes ma’am.” Merle smiles. “Name’s Merle, this here’s my baby brother Daryl. Good afternoon.” He tries to be friendly, she’s kinda cute. Older, but cute. And truthfully, he hasn’t seen a woman in what seems like years.

“Where you boys from?” She asks, moving past them towards the row houses, which is basically just a big block of wood, nails, and mismatched doors and windows. She arrives at the first door, it’s clear glass, and waits for the boys to follow her. “We’re from outside Atlanta.” Daryl answers.

“Beautiful city, isn’t it?” Annette asks. “Or was.” She gives a weak smile before opening the door with a slight bump of her hip, Merle makes sure to notice.

“Your neighbors are Carol and her daughters Lizzie and Mika, and their friend Dale. All the way at the end are Shawn and Amy.” She walks in the house and places the basket on the counter in the small kitchen just inside the door. “People behind Carol and Dale are a rowdy bunch of young men and women,” He face falls as she mentions them. “we found right before we settled here, they usually go out on lumber or coal runs, couple work on the farm. Most of them are harmless, but there’s a couple bad apples.”

Merle and Daryl check out the first floor, impressed by their new digs, at least for the night.

“Two bathrooms, one down here and one upstairs, the only shower is down here, be mindful with your water usage, we’re luckier than most with the wells on the farm but we still need to ration. Two bedrooms upstairs, I’ll let you settle those between the two of you. There’s some clothes in the basket along with some food for the night, don’t burn the house down, please.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“What are you boys good at? Hershel wanted me to ask so we can get you some jobs.”

“Baby brother is a world class hunter. Saved my ass from starving more than once.” Merle tells her with a smile. “And I’ve got military experience, but I’d be willing to help you anyway I can.” He gives her a wink.

“I’ll let Hershel know.” She smiles and heads out of the kitchen. “You boys need anything feel free to come over to the house, but I’m sure Dale will be over within the hour. He’s our resident snoop.”

-=-

Dale slowly peeked through the slit in the front door, carefully listening to everything Annette was saying to their new neighbors. From what he could tell they seemed fairly harmless but there was no trusting strangers these days. Especially not on the compound, which he considered to be a little slice of heaven in this barren wasteland that was left of the planet. They didn’t have many people show up on the compound but when they did everyone was on their toes just in case.

“Really, Dale? You think no one can see your nose hanging out the door? Or rather your ears.” Carol laughed to herself, picking up the girl’s books and dolls laying around the living room. 

“We don’t know these men! These strange men! Living right next door!” He turns his head to look at her, a sternness in his face he doesn’t often express, “You’ve been through enough. Lizzie and Mika have been through enough. It’s _my_ job to protect you.”

Carol stopped what she was doing and when over to Dale, placing her hands on his shoulders. He could be nervous and erratic and times, absolutely paranoid but he had done more for her than any man in her entire life. “I know you’re just doing what you know is right but I don’t want you getting yourself worked up over this. I don’t want the girls getting upset about this.”

“Maybe they should stay up at Rick’s tonight? Just for the time being?”

“That’s not a bad idea. You know how Lizzie can be with strangers sometimes.” She nodded at Dale as they made their way away from the front door.

“I’ll get the girl’s pajamas and a few other things packed for you to take to them.” Dale began rummaging around in his pack that was kept in a trunk by the drawer. “What are you looking for?”

“Here,” he fumbled with a pair of brass knuckles he had gotten on the last run they’d been on a few weeks prior. “it’s a little more discreet than a knife or a gun but, I worry about you here by yourself now with these new people here.” Carol smiled at him softly, appreciating his never ending kindness and concern for her safety and well being. “I-I know you can take care of yourself, Carol, I’ve seen you do it time and time again but something about that man’s voice,” he shakes his head, trying to forget the memories that remain there, “I’m never gonna let anyone lay a hand on you like that ever again.”

“Dale,” she takes his hand, unsure what to say, wanting to stop him. He nods his head. “It’s okay. Just stay safe, okay?” Carol takes the weapon from his hand, placing it in her back jean pocket and continuing to gather Lizzie and Mika’s belongings. 

He turns around to watch her, saying nothing but his mind racing. “Rick and Hershel would never let anyone in who’d be a threat, would they?”

“I don’t think so but I hope not.”

-=-

“I know it’s silly but I swear this morning I felt closer to you can the whole time we’ve been trying, Rick.” Beth smiled at him sweetly, peeking through her impossibly long lashes.

“Maybe that means we got it right this time, huh?” he smiled back at her smugly. Beth always knew how to make him feel like a teenager again. A little awkward at times but always fervent and genuine, not unlike his fourth wife herself.

“What do you want? Another boy?”

“Oh, Beth, you know I’m happy as long as the baby is healthy.”

“Everybody says that! I’m hoping Lori has a girl and then I’ll have one too so they can be close in age. Kinda like twins”

“I doubt they’ll look much alike,” Rick scoffed, imaging one blonde, blue eyed baby and one with brown hair and eyes like Lori. 

Before Beth could answer him, Dale came around the corner of the house in a huff, approaching the garden quickly.

“Everything, okay? Nothing happened down the road, did it?” Rick asked, instantly worried the two men had overstepped their boundaries already.

“No, no, everything's fine. It’s just, Carol and I are worried. Would it be alright if the girls stayed here tonight? Lizzie doesn’t do well with strangers and with them having moved next store, I don’t want to give her any more anxiety than she already has.”

“Not a problem at all, Dale. You know the girls are always more than welcome here with us, anytime.” Rick shook his head, assuring his friend. Lizzie and Mika were sweet girls, Rick would protect those girls as if they were his own daughters. 

“How much do you know about them? No more than their names and where they’re from?” Dale pressed, hoping for any additional information on his new neighbors.

“At the moment, no, but that’s not a bad thing just yet. I’m hoping once Hershel assigns them jobs, we’ll see a little more of who they are. Get a better feel for them.”

Dale nodded his head a few times, absorbing Rick’s words. “Okay, alright. Well, I should get back to Carol. I don’t want to leave her down there alone for too long.”

“It’s okay, Dale, I understand. We’ve got everything under control.”

-=-

“Pretty nice, huh? I told you we should should’ve kept walking this way.” Merle gives himself a verbal pat on the back, totally ignoring the fact that Daryl was the one that suggesting they keep walking in the direction that eventually led them to the compound. “Running water, fresh underwear, food, a roof over our heads! That’s right, Merle’s done it again.”

Daryl flops on the dark couch, moving the decorative pillows out of the way. “Yep.”

“Mmm-mm! Raviolis, baby brother. That fancy I-talian chef, too. No Great Value bullshit.” He sets the can down on the table with a _thunk_. You think they’re gonna us have our weapons back if we start workin’ for ‘em?”

“Maybe.” Daryl responds.

“Rick had a gun, he tried to hide it but I can spot a concealed carry a mile away. Asian kid, too.”

“His name’s Glenn.”

“We’re in this community for less than an hour and you’re already soft on me?”

“Ain’t soft.” Truthfully, he was just tired of hearing his brother’s voice, it’d be a long time out on the road with just him, nothing else to listen to.  
Merle walks over to the ottoman next to the couch and plops down, pushing his cigarettes out of the pocket on his leather kutte. “Got a light?”

“You ain’t smoking in here, Merle.”

“Why the hell not? She didn’t say I couldn’t.”

“She told you not to burn the place down.”

“Ain’t like mom.” Merle reminds him. “Ain’t had a drink in weeks.”

“Go outside.” Daryl tells him. “Don’t ruin this.”

Merle, noticing the pleading look in his brother’s eyes that only showed up when Merle was really pissing him off, stands up. “Fine.” He staggers passed his brother, lighting his cigarette on the candle that was helping to illuminate the bottom floor. He places the cigarette between his lips and pulls open the glass door. He’s not expecting a woman with gray hair to be staring at him as the door shuts behind him with a small bang.

“You Carol?” He asks before breathing in his cigarette.

“Yeah.” She nods. “Who are you?”

“Merle, your new neighbor. My little brother’s in there, too, name’s Daryl.”

She nods. “I hope you and your brother are quiet, I’ve got two girls that need their sleep.” She doesn’t make any threats, but Merle can’t help but think she could fuck him up if he tried anything.

“I’ll try my best, baby brother’s real quiet. I do all the talking.”

“I can see that.” She purses her lips. “Throw that butt in the garbage when you’re done, okay? This isn’t a pigpen.”

“Yes ma’am, I will.” He leans against the house. “Where’s your husband, huh? Heard he was a real snoop.”

Carol lets out a small giggle, breaking her callous façade. “Dale’s not my husband.”

“Hm.” A smile spreads across his lips.

She shakes her head, realizing what Merle’s after. “Go to hell, Merle.” She rolls her eyes and opens her door before walking inside.

“I like ‘em feisty!” He calls after her. 

-=-

“No more cookies! Rick will have my behind if y’all wake up with toothaches tomorrow! C’mon now, everybody into their beds, under the blankets.”

“What are you reading tonight, Beth!?” Ben asked excitedly, all the children wiggling and nuzzling into their beds trying to get comfortable.

“ _Cat in the Hat_!” Mika interjected.

“No, that’s for babies!” Lizzie made a face at her sister’s suggestion.

“How about _Goodnight Moon_? That’s one my Momma read to me when I was little. It’s one of Andre’s favorites,” Beth grinned, leaning down to tickle the little boy who lay next to her. Normally he would sleep in with Michonne and Andrea because sometimes still woke up in the night but even at his age, Andre wanted nothing but to be in with the big kids. He shrieked in delight and clapped his hands as she started to read. 

After a few excited outbursts the children slowly started to yawn and rub their eyes, becoming heavy with sleep, the sound of Beth’s voice relaxing them into a soft lul. Carl watched from the corner of the room, a smug look on his face but listening to the story none the less. It had been strange for him having met Beth when he had first met her at only ten years old, almost growing up with her and now she was another one of his mothers. Even stranger to see her with his father. Something about the way she carried herself, her angelic voice, her nurturing, loving demeanor made it hard not to want to be around her. 

When all the children were finally asleep she closed the book as quietly as possible, standing up slowly from the edge of the bed. Carl met her at the doorway, blowing out the candle on the bedside table and closing the door behind them.

“You enjoy the story?” she smirked at him, recalling all the other times Carl had turned his nose up at her when she had invited him to hear the bedtime story.

“Oh yeah, I just love _Goodnight Moon_ , it’s a classic.” He rolled his eyes, following her down the staircase to the main floor.

“It is! It’s an underrated classic. If the world ever builds back up like it used to be, _Goodnight Moon_ should be the first book to be reprinted.”

“I’ve been kind of hoping comics would be the first but, I guess that works too.”

Lori stood in the kitchen, munching on one of the cookie’s Carol had sent with Dale. Cinnamon oatmeal made with real applesauce. “It’s true, Carl. I used to read that one to you. You don’t remember?” Her long, brown hair framed her glowing skin.

“Guess I forgot about that one. I always liked Curious George.” He shrugs, thinking back to the little monkey and the man with the yellow hat.

“That’s right! We even forced Rick to dress up like the man with the yellow hat for Halloween! Carl was George!” The kitchen erupted with laughter as they all imagined Rick wearing the costume, toting a toddler sized Carl along with a bucket of candy.

“God, what I’d give for a picture of that!”

“He was _miserable_. Made us trick-or-treat a whole town over so we wouldn’t see anyone we knew.”

“He really is a good dad, isn’t he?” Beth asked dreamily, leaning over the table with her hands under her chin. All of these stories from the past just made her that more eager to get pregnant.

Lori nodded slowly, “He really, really is. I’ve never seen a father who loves his kids like Rick does.” Carl shifts his eyes downward, suddenly very uncomfortable with the thought of his father impregnating Beth.

Beth exhales deeply, “I hope it happens soon. I just keep telling myself it’s gonna happen when the time is right, you know?”

“It will, Bethy. Just be patient. Good things come to those who wait, right?”

“I know, you’re right. I guess I’m just excited is all. Once she gets here we’ll be too busy and I’ll forget all about it.”

“Beth, just be patient. It will happen, I promise,” she gives her sister wife a knowing look, assuring her that in time she will have the baby she’s always dreamed of. “I like how you keep saying ‘she’ like you know it’s a girl.” Lori smirks.

“Of course it’s a girl! We’ve got enough boys around here anyways. I’ve already decided. Me and you are both having girls.”

“Ugh, please. I’m going to bed.” Carl gets up, tired and disgusted with the situation at hand. He kisses his mother’s cheek and walks upstairs, trying not to visibly sulk.

“You’re almost sixteen now, grow up!” Lori laughs as she and Beth continue to giggle and chat. He shook his head, opening the door to his bedroom. 

“Women.” Carl sighed deeply, sinking into his bed for the night.


	3. chapter three

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=10p60aw)

There’s several loud knocks at the door that just barely wake Daryl up. He’d been out like a light the minute he fell into the cushy bed, he wasn’t even sure how long he’d been asleep. He makes his way down the creaky stairs, groaning at the noise this early in the morning. There’s another, somehow louder knock. 

“’M comin’!” Daryl grumbles, nearly hitting his toe on one of the mismatched chairs around the small kitchen table. The old man is standing at the door, an unamused look on his face. Daryl opens the door, then stands back to let him in. 

“About time.” He mutters, walking passed him, making a beeline to the table. “Where’s your brother?”

“Sleeping.”

“Wake up him up when I leave.” He takes a seat in the chair that Daryl almost tripped over. “I’ve got your job duties here. Annette passed on the information that you’re a good hunter, is that correct.”

“Guess so.” Daryl leans against the counter. “Only way I could eat growing up was to catch my own food, and I ain’t dead.”

“We’d like to see you hunt for the compound. We have animals here but we use our chickens for eggs and our goats for milk and hopefully cheese here soon, we’re running low on pigs. We use snares but none of my people are particularly good at placing them.” Hershel’s lips upturned into a small smile.

“I get my bow back?”

“Can’t hunt without it.” Hershel pats the table with his hand, nervous Daryl is going to say no. “Your brother can have his gun back, too, when he goes out, you’ve just got to turn them in when you get back. You understand, don’t you?”

“Guess so.” Daryl nods. “Merle goin’ with me all the time?”

“Until we can trust him. Annette said that he had military experience?”

“If you count going into the Army instead of going to jail military experience, then yeah.”

“When we can trust him we’ll have him protecting the compound, but for now, he’s with you.”

“Fine.”

“You’ll hunt for us?”  
Daryl nods, not saying anything. He’s kind of scared this is their way of throwing him and his brother out. He likes it here, it’s barely been twenty-four hours, but it feels more like a home than anywhere else he’s been.

“Wonderful. We’re having a big get together tonight, think you could catch us something good to eat? You’ll get to meet everyone, we do them before we send a group out on a run.”

“I can try, don’t know much about the forests around here.”

“All that matters is you try.” Hershel stands up and pats his shoulder. “Whenever you’re ready to go, someone will have your weapons at the gate.”

-=-

Lori and Beth stood at the kitchen sink, side by side, chatting and cutting vegetables for dinner later that evening. Although they were all busy, the weekly dinners gave everyone an opportunity to relax and socialize, eat together and forget about the stresses of daily life. 

“I was thinkin’ about making a cobbler or a crumble or something to bring for tonight. What do you think?”

“Honey, I think you know the answer to that,” Lori shook her head, cracking a wide grin, “Ask a pregnant woman if you should make dessert and she will always say ‘yes’. Always.” 

“Okay, then! Good to know I can always bribe you with sweets. I’ll keep that one in mind next time you’re mad at me for something.”

“It doesn’t work quite as well when I’m not pregnant but try me.” They exploded in a fit of laughter, their cheeks pink and jovial. 

Carl descended from the stairs, already in a bad mood having had to share his room with all the kids and their sleepover. Andre woke throughout the night crying and Lizzie snored. It was too early for his Mom and Beth’s cackling.

“Really, guys? You two are like a couple of hens, squawking away,” he shook his head, stifling a laugh, “it’s too early for all this noise.”

“What did I tell you, Beth? He’s a grump, just like Rick.”

“Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree right?”

“I think Carl may have hit a few branches on the way down,” Lori teased him as he walked around behind her, grabbing a slice of radish. He rolls his eyes, ignoring the comment and sitting down to the kitchen table next to Andre in his highchair. 

“That why your head’s so lumpy, Carl?” Beth shot back quickly, “Now I know why you wear your hair long!”

“Alright, alright,” Lori smiled back at them both, “I think we’ve given Carl enough flack for the day.”

“I think I’ve gotten enough for a lifetime, but thanks, Mom. I appreciate the sentiment.” 

She reached out to ruffle his hair, long and unruly around his face. “You know it’s all in good fun.” He nodded silently, not meeting her eyes. Things had gotten a little rocky between Lori and Carl as he grew older and started to push for more independence. How could you give your kid freedom in a world so dangerous and unpredictable? It wasn’t the ideal life she had pictured for him but as long as he was safe, that was all that mattered.

“Do you need me to take care of anything for you for tonight, Mom?” He asked breaking the silence. Beth looked on quietly, her thoughts in her coffee cup.

“Help us carry the food down the hill? Daddy left you those baskets to take some peaches down for Miss Annette, okay?” Lori looked over at Beth, beaming with pride at their son. Carl could be a real pill but just like Rick, he loved them and did anything he could to make their lives easier.

“Okay, I’ll take care of it. Should we take some of the extra stuff over to the new men? The beets and carrots?” He looks up, glancing at Beth for an answer.

“I think they’d love that, Carl. Thank you, that’s very thoughtful.”

“Why don’t you separate some things for them and Daddy will make sure to give it to them after dinner tonight, okay?”

Carl nods, quietly getting up from the table and making his way outside to the garden. Lori exhales deeply. Her eyes brimming with tears. Beth reaches out for her hand, wanting to cry herself at the generosity of the boy.

“God, he’s _so_ good,” tears now spilling downward, cascading over her cheeks, “Sometimes I worry he’s too hard already, that this world has crushed his spirit and made him rough.” She shakes her head, closing her eyes hard. “But when I see how sweet he can be to people he’s never even met, I know I did something right.” Beth nods, getting up from the table to wrap her arms around Lori.

“You did, you did such a good job with him, Lori. He likes to think he can put up walls, just like Rick does, but he’s got such a good soul, a good heart. Never doubt that.” She rests her head on top of Lori’s both of them just thinking, enjoying the silence.

-=-

“Damn!” Glenn crooned from the gated area where he stood guard with Rick, Andrea and Dale. They all watched the two new men, Daryl and Merle, dragging back a large buck. 

They were all impressed. It had barely been a full day and already these men were holding their own on the compound. This fact alone settled Rick’s nerves, hoping that if they were willing to help provide, they would but just as willing to put their lives on the line for his people, for his family.

“Impressive, eh?” Merle called from the distance, “Little brother here is a world class huntsman. Never seen nothin’ like it. Heh.” 

“I’d say. Rabbits and squirrels get pretty old after a few years. We only eat a pig every so often. It’s nice having eggs but killing the chickens isn’t worth it so I’d say this is a treat.”

Daryl nodded, balancing the heavy carcass of the deer on his shoulders, unsure what to say. He was happy to be able to prove himself so early on, contribute something to the group and show he wasn’t just another dirty redneck looking to take advantage. Or at least that’s what he had assumed everyone already thought of he and Merle.

“We’re definitely appreciative of it. Hershel will be pleased,” 

“By the size of that thing, I think _everyone_ will be pleased,” Dale said, looking over the deer, trying to gauge the weight of the animal. “Looks to me like we’ll be having a feast.”

“Anything else we can do to help?” Daryl asked, feeling uneasy now that the task at hand was completed. 

“Take it on over to the farmhouse and Hershel and Annette will take it from there.” Rick nodded a couple of times in the direction of the farmhouse.

“Sure thing, Rick,” Merle extended his hand to the man for a handshake and he reciprocated, shaking it back with a firm grip. Daryl felt himself let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. Finally Merle had come to his sense and seen what a good thing this all was. Hopefully he’d continue to be on his best behavior that evening.

“See you this evening?” Rick called to Daryl as he and Merle strode towards Hershel’s. He nodded back, meeting Rick’s gaze but saying nothing.

-=-

“Carl, both hands on that dish, please.” Lori reminds him. “We only have one and I’m sure your dad would not be happy to go find another.”

“I know.” Carl sighs as Lori packs his backpack with an extra outfit for the three youngest and a couple extra cloth diapers for Andre.

“Alright.” Lori presses a kiss to head. “Michonne is heading down with Andre, so why don’t you tag along. Listen to Miss Annette, okay? Ask her if she needs help moving chairs outside.”

“Mom!”

Michonne gives Lori a look of empathy from the door. “Let’s go Carl, this one’s getting antsy.”

“He’s gonna drop that dish, I can feel it.” Lori takes a seat at the table, watching as Andrea pulls a clean shirt over Ben’s head, he and his brother loved to play in the dirt, it was a pain in the ass to get out of their clothes.

“We’ll find another one, it’s really not that big of a deal.” Andrea reminds her. “Everyone takes food out of the houses, maybe clothes and blankets, hardly ever take dishes.”

“Good for us I guess.” She rubs her belly.

“Billy! Come here please!” Andrea calls through the house. “Tonight’s about relaxing, Lor, not stressing over dishes.”

“What dish?” Beth asks as she comes down the stairs, Billy in her arms.

“Dish with your crumble in it.” Lori sighs. “Carl just took it down to your parents with Michonne and Andre.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Beth sets Billy down in front of Andrea before walking into the kitchen. She had tried to look nice tonight, as nice as she could considering she couldn’t do much with her hair, so she left it down, just one small braid mixed in with the curls, and a cute, simple blue dress with cap sleeves. “Are we ready to go?” She asks, picking up the dish with her quiche.

-=-

“Those new boys sure made themselves useful.” Hershel smiles as he turns the deer on the spit, Glenn and Rick standing beside him. “Don’t think we’ve eaten this well in a while.”

“Definitely not.” Glenn states, salivating as a nice, golden crust forms along the meat.

“Think we should take them on the run tomorrow?” Rick asks, taking a drink of water. “Might be nice to have two more hard workers.”

Hershel nods. “Take Merle, leave Daryl here. I want to see how they do when they’re not together. And truthfully, I trust Daryl more with all of you gone.”

“I’ll extend the invitation after dinner.” Rick pats Glenn on the shoulder before heading back to the farm house to help Carl with the chairs.

-=-

“Looks like we’re gonna have some fine eating tonight, little brother.” Merle nods before taking a drink. “Think there’s more people out here tonight, huh? I ain’t seen that Nubian Queen over there with the rugrat, either.”

“You really think it was just the people we saw yesterday?” Daryl lightly snorts. “Built all this?”

Merle lightly shoves him. “Oh look at this.” Merle raises his hand, his pointer finger resting over the glass. “Got a pregnant one over there. Looks like blondie got herself knocked up with twins, too. Ain’t nothing weirder than twins, little brother. Unnatural. Two people looking the same.”

Daryl decides not to comment on Merle’s prejudice against twins, and instead takes a drink of his water when he sees a young woman coming from behind the blonde with twins. Her hair was a similar shade, but for some reason looked so much better on her. She had a dish in her hand and a smile on her face as hugged Annette before heading inside the house. “Let’s go make ourselves useful.”

“We already brought them their damn dinner!” Merle exclaims, watching as Daryl steps away from their door and begins to cross the dirt road.

-=-

“Good evenin’, Rick,” Merle said approaching Rick and the skinny kid with the long hair. “Anything we can do to help set up?”

“Sure, grab some chairs and tables.” Before Rick could say anything Daryl already had two chairs under each arm, following behind to space them out beside the tables.

“Thank you again for the deer. Can’t tell you how excited everyone is. It’s really something special.” 

“It’s no problem, I’m happy to pay my debt.” Daryl nodded in his direction, eyes cast at the grass below his boots. 

Carl stayed quiet but looked to Rick, hoping for him to make an introduction of sorts. Finally he spoke up, “Think we’ve got enough chairs, Dad?”

“Grab a few more in from the barn. Can’t hurt to have a few extra.”

“Your son, Rick?” Merle asked, stating the self evident.

“Yeah, Carl is my first born. He’ll be sixteen in a few months.”

“Can’t be easy dealin’ with kids in this kind of world we live in now. I admire ya fer that.”

He shook is head in agreement, “It ain’t that’s for sure but, they’re the future of this place. They’re the ones who we’re working for.”

Daryl felt uncomfortable. Merle shouldn’t have been pushing, asking questions about who was who. These people who were here were, the women primarily, were all accounted for. If Merle was trying to push his luck to see who these kids belonged to, he was even crazier than Daryl had always thought. Before he could make the move to speak up, Hershel emerged from behind the barn, a stack of mismatched tablecloths in his hands. Here they were at the end of the world and these people were eating on actual tablecloths. He almost laughed.

“Boys! I can’t thank you enough for bringing this deer back for us. Tonight will truly be a celebration.” 

-=-

“So, what do you know about ‘em so far, Momma?” Beth pressed Annette for gossip on the Dixon brothers. It wasn’t often many exciting things happened on the compound, so when something did all the women were sure to fill each other in.

“Not a whole lot,” Annette shrugged, handing Beth a stack of cloth napkins. “Said they’re from outside Atlanta and they were roaming around, trying to survive, ran outta gas and ended up here.”

Andrea cocked an eyebrow, “I don’t buy they had no group before this. It’s been _years_ how can they not have a group?”

“Not everyone is as lucky as us, Dre. Maybe for some people it’s easier to not to get attached after they’ve lost people the first time,” Michonne shrugs, “maybe they’re just drifters.”

“At this point, I don’t care if they were murderous axe-wielding clowns, they brought us a freaking deer.” 

“Can’t argue with free food!” Maggie smirks, walking out of the kitchen with one of the many dishes of food. 

“You’re a cheap date, Maggie Rhee.” Beth laughs at her older sister, willing to accept these strange men as long as they’ve brought dinner along with them.

“That’s Greene-Rhee to you, Missy!”

“Really? You’re hyphenating? That just seems so unnecessary. Especially now. That’s a mouthful anyways.”

“You only didn’t do it because Greene-Grimes sounds ridiculous!” 

“Ew! No thank you. I’ll stick to Beth Grimes. Short and sweet.”

She and Maggie began setting all the tables with the mismatched plates they had gotten on runs. Most of them had dings and chips but there were plenty for everyone. Beth loved these nights. The night before she could barely sleep because she so looked forward to spending time with all of her family together. Beth adored watching Hershel running around after all of his grandchildren, catching lightening bugs and letting Lizzie and Mika adorn his beard with tiny flowers. Those kids had him wrapped around their fingers.

-=-

Once everyone had arrived and everything was set up, people started to take their seats. Merle and Daryl picked an empty table in the corner, trying to stay out of the way. He looked around wondering how many families there were. Merle was right, they had a lot more people there than who they had just seen the first couple of days. Who were these women? Did they live in the row houses somewhere? In the farmhouse? He watched the petite blonde sitting a few tables ahead of them, one of the little girls on her lap as she braided flowers they had picked into their hair. Who was she?

“I’m tellin’ ya, they got more houses somewhere ‘round here. Don’t add up.” Merle said in a hushed tone, almost reading Daryl’s thoughts.

“Yeah, there are a lot more people here than I thought.”

“Told ya it don’t make no sense!” Merle hissed, gulping down mouthfuls of water from the mason jar on the table.

“I don’t know who they are. Maybe Hershel has a lot of daughters?”

“I don’t think so, brother. Something strange is going on here.” 

Daryl shrugs. “Ain’t are business who they are, Merle. Quit worryin’ yourself about all these women. Not important.”

“Which one you think is Rick’s wife? I’m puttin’ my money on the blonde one with the twins.” He shook his head, not dignifying his brother with an answer. Whomever Rick was married to, it wasn’t any of his business. 

-=-

“Alright, alright.” Hershel appears at the other end of the table from where Merle and Daryl are sitting, his presence bringing the table down to a murmur aside from the sudden shrieks of children who wanted their food right now instead of waiting for the old man to speak. “Before we dig in, let’s all give our new friends Merle and Daryl a big thank you for this beautiful deer we all get to share tonight.”

There’s a sudden round of applause and it takes the brothers by surprise, Merle even jolts in his seat a little, although it goes unnoticed to everyone but Daryl. The old man who must be Dale, judging by his place next to Carol, pats Daryl on the shoulder with a big smile. “I know we’re all good eaters, especially with a bounty this nice, but please people; eat!” He smiles and claps his hands together. “There’s plenty more deer and roasted vegetables inside, let’s take this opportunity to fill our bellies and spirits.” The three smallest boys near the head of the table start to whine, their eyes on the pieces of food the adults around them have cut in bite size pieces cooling on their plates. “I guess that Andre and the twins want me to wrap this up! Don’t forget to thank your neighbor for the food they brought tonight, and don’t forget to wish Rick, Glenn, and Shawn a safe travel on their supply run tomorrow. Let’s eat!”

Heaping plates of potatoes, quiche, deer, and mixed roasted vegetables are passed around on either side of the table. The chatter mostly consists of ‘who made this’ or ‘wow this looks delicious’ or ‘that deer is roasted perfectly!’

Daryl can’t help but feel a warm feeling overtake his heart, he helped feed these people today, he and Merle, they pulled their weight. They can live here if they keep this up. They can be good citizens.  
The vegetables come to him and he takes a similar sized scoop to Dale’s before passing it on to the guy next to him, he’s sure his name is Shawn.

“I know it’s only your second night here,” Dale starts, passing the deer to Daryl. “but how are you liking it?”

“It’s good, I guess. Better than any other place Merle and me have been at.” Daryl tells him truthfully, watching as Merle takes a platter of food. “What in the hell is this?”

“It’s quiche, Merle.” Carol tells him. “Lori made it, it’s real good. It’s got egg, onion, zucchini, I think she said.”

He’s hesitant, but food is food, so he takes a sliver and tosses it onto his plate before passing it to his brother. “You wanna tell us who everybody is? Feel like we only know a portion of ya.” Merle asks, trying to hide his ulterior motives.

Carol and nods and starts listing everyone off as she goes down the line, informing them what they made for the dinner that night. “That’s Rick, and Lori is next to him, she’s the one that made the quiche, then you have Carl, and next to him is Beth,” Daryl looks as Carol points, seeing that she’s talking about the girl in the pretty blue dress. “Beth?” He asks.  
“Yeah, Beth. She made dessert tonight. Girl can make a dessert out of anything, I’m sure of it. Then next to her is Maggie…”

Daryl doesn’t listen for the rest of the names, instead he begins to eat his well-deserved dinner.

-=-

“Merle!” Merle looks behind him, his little brother already inside for the night. “Merle! Wait up.”

“I stopped, didn’t I?” He asks, watching as Rick comes up behind him, his wedding ring glinting in the light outside of the row houses.

“Guess ya did.” Rick smiles. “Got a question for ya, if you don’t mind.”

“Reckon I don’t.” Merle responds.

“We’re a little short on people for the run tomorrow, Lori’s about to give birth so Michonne and Andrea are staying close by to help her. I was wondering if you’d tag along?”

“Guess I can. Want me to ask Daryl, too? He’s quick on his feet.”

“We like to go in even numbers, easier that way.”

“Sure, man. I’ll come along and help out if I can get my gun back.”

“Do you one better, you can have your gun and a backup.”

“Y’alls got an armory around here?” Merle asks with a laugh, his lips curling up into that signature Merle Dixon grin.

“We might.” Rick smiles at him. “You keep pulling your weight you might get to find out about things like that.”

Merle nods. “What time should I meet you?”

“About seven. We meet at the gate, bring some supplies with you just in case we get stuck for the night.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Rick.”

-=-

Daryl sat in front of the row house working on a few new bolts for his crossbow. Now that he had gotten it back for hunting things were starting to feel a little more normalized. The days prior being with a weapon made him feel absolutely helpless. As much as he wanted to tell himself that these people were no threat to them he knew that if Merle did anything to make them angry, they would be. They had a _really_ good thing going here and Daryl wanted to make sure nothing jeopardized the possibility of getting kicked out.

Merle hadn’t been happy that they wanted to go on a run without him but Daryl understood. They wanted to see if he could keep his cool without his brother there to back him up. This run would be the real test. If Merle could make it through that, maybe they’re chances of sticking around would be pretty good. Ever since the turn Daryl felt like an anchor, dragging behind Merle, trying to keep him in one place while simultaneously attempting not to get pulled through the shit his brother left in his wake. Often times that was easier said than done.

“You’re pretty good with that thing, huh?” Daryl jumped back suddenly, startled. Rick’s son, Carl, that gangly kid with the long hair who was always running around was standing right behind him. A little too close for comfort.

“Yeah, I guess.” Daryl frowned. What the hell did he want?

“Where’d you learn how to shoot that?”

“Uh, learned when I was a kid, I guess.”

“How accurate do you think it is? I mean it goes right through their skulls? It just explodes like a bomb, or what?”

“You ain’t ever seen one of them things get killed, kid?”

“I mean I’ve killed some but I’ve never seen one get shot in the head with an arrow.”

“Well, now that I’m here maybe you’ll get yer chance.” Daryl growled back at the kid, hoping he’d sense his irritation and go away. He went back to making his new bolts. Carl didn’t take the hint. He turned behind him, one eyebrow raised, “Ya got somewhere to be or…?” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Beth walking towards them from the farmhouse.

“Carl,” she shouted, a frown on her face, “What are you doin’ bothering Mr.Dixon? You don’t have anything better to do than goin’ around pesterin’ people?” She had her hands on her hips, face serious and cross as Daryl had ever seen a mother’s scorn. “Go inside and ask your Grandpa if he needs you to do anything. Might have some weeds for you to take care of out by the chicken coop.”

“Fine. Sorry. I wasn’t trying to be a pain in the ass, I was just curious.” Carl mumbles as he begins to walk off. Beth puts her hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, I better not hear you cussin’ in front of the boys. Ben and Billy are like little sponges. They’ll pick up anything you say. And you _know_ if Andrea hears them talking like that they’ll be the first to tell her they heard it from you.” Carl did his signature eye rolled and continued walking. She turns her attention back to Daryl, looking him up and down. Her face was now softer, her pink lips pulled into a half smile, her eyes searching for something Daryl couldn’t put his finger on. 

“Sorry about Carl. I think he’s kind of bored a lot of the time so he goes around bothering everybody all the time. Sometimes I think he’s Rick’s shadow. I’m Beth, by the way.”

“S’ok. He wasn’t botherin’ me. Seems like an okay kid. Just a little chatty,” he nods his head, “Carol told me you made dessert last night? Best thing I’ve tasted in years.”

“Oh, thank you.” She smiles down at him, her eyes the brightest blue he thinks he’s ever seen. “Yeah, Carl’s a sweetheart but he’s going through that phase where he thinks he knows everything. Kids, you know?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“He’d probably be a little more relaxed if there were more kids his age around. He gets tired of being the oldest having all the babies and stuff around.” She shifted her weight a little nervously, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

He cleared his throat, “How old are you? If you don’t mind my askin’.”

“No, I don’t mind. I’m twenty.” Daryl tried not to show any reaction on his face. In another time, another place, she’d still be a kid. She might be young but she sure was beautiful. Daryl found himself working hard not to stare at her since he saw her at dinner the night before. He nods his head.

“Listen, if you ever need anything, I’m around. Feel free to ask my Daddy or Rick. Even if Carl’s hanging around buggin’ you. Just let somebody know and we’ll shoo him away, okay?” She gave him a cheery smile and a small wave as she walked back Hershel’s. 

-=-

Daryl couldn’t wrap his head around it. In fact, he didn’t think he should be wondering about it at all. About her. About Beth. He didn’t want to be like Merle. Eager to bag one of these women first chance he gets. Something about her just seemed to exude beauty and grace. He didn’t know much about her only have spoken a few sentences to her but something about her had caught his eye. With Merle gone he found himself a little stir crazy. It gave him a chance to explore the compound a little more as well as the woods, looking for more game to kill time. After about an hour or so he ended up with three good sized rabbits and five squirrels. Considering Merle wouldn’t be there he kept one squirrel for dinner that night and made his way to the farmhouse to drop off the rest.

He approached the porch to the house, feeling awkward coming to the door uninvited. All the other times he had been there, someone else led him inside. Raising a fist he made three loud knocks on the door, stepping back to wait for an answer. Annette answered the door wearing a warm smile, surprised to see him.

“Hello, Daryl. What have you got here? Come inside!” She ushers him inside, urging him to follow her into the kitchen.

“Had a few extra so I figured I’d bring ‘em over for y’all.” He said quietly, keeping his eyes low still. As friendly as welcoming as these people were, Daryl couldn’t help but still feel out of place. Hopefully going out of his way to make a gesture would show he was trying.

“Maggie!” Annette called as they approached the kitchen. “I know you’ll be happy to see Daryl brought some more game from his hunt today! Daryl, this is my daughter, Maggie.” Daryl nodded his head awkwardly at the young brunette as she turned her head to answer. “Damn! That’s better than we do on our snares in two days! If we’re lucky!”

“S’nothin’, I’m happy to do it.” 

Behind Daryl came another middle aged blonde woman, carrying a stack of laundry. “Well, who’d we have here?” She smiled at him warmly, putting her hand out to shake his.

“Oh, uh, hi. I’m, uh, Daryl.” He shook it back awkwardly, crossing his hands at his chest quickly.

“I’m Patricia. I hear you and your brother are quite the force to be reckoned with? That deer made my entire year!” Not used to all this praise and positive attention, Daryl was at a loss for words.

“It’s the least I can do you y’all lettin’ me and my brother live here, givin’ us food and a roof over our heads.”

Before the conversation could go any further Hershel and Beth emerged from the front door, a basket of cabbage and carrots in tow. 

“Daryl, what a pleasant surprise!” He placed a hand on Daryl’s shoulder, causing him to flinch slightly. Hershel hands the basket off to Patricia, placing a quick peck on her lips. “Farmer Greene.” She says, giving him a flirty grin. He makes his way to the kitchen, giving Annette the same treatment. Attempting not to show any reaction once again, Daryl tries to think. He had assumed Annette was Hershel’s wife. People kept calling the farmhouse Hershel and Annette’s house.

“I’ll take those from you,” Beth reached out in front of him to grab the game. “Thank you again for these. It’ll be so nice not to have to stretch the meat much to make meals last longer.” Daryl nodded, still perplexed by Hershel’s kiss. “Wanna help me clean these?” She asked him, leading him to garage.

“This is where we clean everything. It’ll be good to have these extra furs come next winter.” She begins working on the first squirrel.

“I’m happy to be able to help y’all out any way I can. Yer parents are good people.”

“Yeah, my Daddy is a good man. He’s done a lot for a lot of people. Some of the people who have turned up here were in pretty bad shape. After time he nursed them back to health. The way the world is now, most people just would have let them die.”

“He a doctor or somethin?”

“He was a veterinarian actually but I guess it turns out people and animals aren’t so different after all. He’s even delivered three babies.”

“It’s important to have people like that around these days. Everybody’s got somethin’ to offer I guess.”

“That’s true. Daddy says we all have jobs to do to keep the compound up and running and that’s his. I guess your job is hunting.”

“...what do you do? What’s your job?” He asked quietly, keeping his eyes on the rabbit as he worked to skin it.

“Oh, well, mostly I help out with all the kid’s school work. Laundry, cooking, canning. Boring stuff really but somebody’s gotta do it.”

“Boring but still just as important as anything else.”

“You think? Sometimes I feel like I don’t do enough like fighting and defending and stuff. Maggie’s always been great with all that.”

He shrugs his shoulders. “Everybody’s good at different things, I guess.”

“I’d hardly call any of that stuff a real _skill_ ,” she laughs a little to herself, “mostly just stuff I learned growing up.”

“That’s how I feel about huntin. Not a skill, just somethin’ I do.”

“Well, you better keep on doing it because Daddy will never stop smiling if you keep bringing in meat as often as you have.”

“I’ll try.” He wants to ask her about Hershel but he’s unsure how to bring it up without being awkward. “Is uh, is Annette your Momma, or?”

“Yeah, she’s my birth mother. Patricia is my mother too,” Beth says softly, not meeting his eyes for the first time since they’ve spoken. “My Daddy...my parents are polygamists. Before the turn he was married to Maggie’s momma and she got real sick. She and my momma were good friends and while she took care of her, my Momma fell in love with Daddy…” she stops, looking for a response. As much as he wants to answer her, the words won’t come out. “They got married and she ended up being okay for a while until she passed but it all worked out, they loved each other. Eventually they met Patricia and married her too. I know it’s strange but, it works for them.”

“Oh.” Daryl looks down at the butchered animals in front of them. While Beth talked he had managed to clean everything but the squirrel she still had in her hands. What was he supposed to say? Even before the world went to shit, it wasn’t normal to have more than one wife. 

“Well, they seem like real nice people. I’m glad we came across y’all.” He steps back from where they were working, setting down the knife and wiping his blood stained hands on his jeans.

“I’m glad you did too. I think you’re both gonna do well here.” 

He hoped he hadn’t scared her off. Made her to feel like a freak for something she had no control over. Something she was born into. It wasn’t up to him to judge what Hershel and his wives did. They brought he and Merle in and gave them a chance to survive when they could have turned their backs on them. The world was cruel and Daryl wasn’t about to go making any enemies with the few people around he felt he could instill his trust in. Hopefully Beth would be one of those people.

-=-

Rick was not going to be happy about this. Beth was beside herself. All she tried to do was show a little kindness to Daryl. He seemed so sad and sweet. When he had asked her about Patricia, what was she supposed to say? If he didn’t find out about it now he would have later on. He barely even said anything, practically turning on his heel and running for the hills. You always do this, Beth thought to herself. _You always beat around the bush, walk on eggshells, do what Rick says and then you go and tell him your parents are polygamists?!_

She assumed eventually they’d all find out about Rick and her sister wives next. And all the children. For Beth, making the choice to marry Rick wasn’t about how she was raised or how her parent’s relationship. Sure those factors had influenced her but polygamy was something she rolled around in her mind for a long time. Beth loved Lori, Andrea, and Michonne just as much as Rick, if not in some ways more. She felt a kinship to them unlike anything she’d ever experienced from a friend, or from Maggie. Lori was like her best friend and her sister, so much more than that. Her confidant, her shelter in the storm. Michonne was always the one to lift Beth up, she had the ability to read Beth like no one else. Andrea was Beth’s greatest teacher, showing her minimal self defense and knife skills. Each woman more wonderful and beautiful than the last, Beth had fallen in love with them all. She couldn’t imagine her life without them in any way. This was just her reality.

Maggie opposed her father’s choice to marry multiple women for many years, vowing to never make that decision herself. As time went on, she grew to love her other mothers but some part of Beth thought a little bit of that resentment might always be there. She and Shawn had grown up with that. Beth could see her brother marrying another wife but maybe not Amy. She didn’t judge Andrea for her marriage but she didn’t necessarily agree with it either. It was an extra lap to sit on at story time, another pair of arms to wrap around you and keep you safe. What could be wrong with that? When Beth looked around at her parents, at her family, her sister wives, all she saw were groups of people who loved each other more than they could ever love themselves. She made her way back into the house where her mother stood in the kitchen cleaning up.

“Daryl gone?”

“Yeah, he just left.” Annette sense the worried look on her daughter’s face. “What’s wrong honey, did somethin’ happen?”

“Daryl asked me who Patricia was. I told him about y’all and Daddy. They were gonna find out anyways, weren’t they?”

“Honey, that might not have been the best call. You should have left that up to Rick and your Daddy to take care of.”

“I didn’t know what to say! Was I supposed to lie?”

“Beth,” Annette said looking at her daughter flatly, “I’m not tryin’ to upset you but you need to keep clear of those two from now on. Leave it up to Rick. Okay? They’re not gonna do anything about it and if they don’t agree then tough because it’s obviously not changin’ anytime soon.”

She nodded her head, not feeling any better about the situation she had just created for herself and her family. “Please don’t tell Daddy or anybody else about this? I’d like to talk to Rick about this myself.”

“Okay, Bethy. Don’t go worryin’ yourself about this. Rick might be a little upset at first but it’s gonna be fine. I promise.”

-=-

Beth made her way back up the hill to the house slowly, trying to wrap her head around what she had just done. Even at twenty years old, sometimes she still felt like such a child. Especially when she made mistakes. Rick trusted her to be rational and level headed. Instead she didn’t think at all and opened her mouth and blabbed their biggest secret to a pretty much total stranger. How was she going to face Lori? Andrea and Michonne would probably be disappointed in her for making such a careless decision. She let out a deep sigh before opening the door.

Lori sat on the couch, Andre asleep next to her with a couple of books she had been reading to him. Everyone else must have been asleep already. In her hand a battered paperback novel. She looked up, not realizing Beth was standing there. “Hi, sweetheart. What are you doing back so late?”

“I was helping skin some game Daryl brought by to Daddy. Then I just kind of got caught up down there and before I realized it was almost sundown.”

“Oh yeah? He’s doing pretty well already, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess.” She looks down at her feet, standing in front of the couch. “Lori, I did something stupid. I-I really, really messed up.”

“Come here.” Pulling Beth onto her other side, she cradles her as she begins to cry. “What happened, honey? I’m not gonna be angry with you, Beth. Whatever you did, we’ll work it out, okay? Me and you.”

The words come spilling out of her as quickly as her tears. Almost so quickly that Lori had to think about what Beth has a said for a second after she says it. “I told Daryl about Momma and Daddy and Patricia.” She sits up, steadying herself with Beth’s shoulders. “I’m sorry you did what, Beth?”

“He came to drop the game off and when Daddy and I came in the house he was standing there talking to Patricia. When Daddy came inside he kissed them both hello. I helped Daryl skin the game in the garage and he eventually asked me if Annette was my Momma.”

“Beth,” Lori she says again in disbelief, “Why did you think that was an okay thing to do? We don’t know him.”

“He was gonna find out eventually wasn’t he? I mean once he had seen Daddy, what was I supposed to do?”

“You didn’t say anything about Rick did you? He didn’t see you walk up here?”

She shakes her head, lifting a hand to wipe her tear stained cheeks with the sleeve of her cardigan. “No, I didn’t. I-I wouldn’t. I’m not that stupid.” Lori grabs her hand, giving her a sharp look.

“I _never_ said you were stupid. Don’t you ever think that. What you did might not have made the best choice, but you are not stupid.” She takes Beth into her arms again, softly combing her hands through her golden locks.

“What are we gonna do?” Beth looks up at her through wet lashes, her face red and eyes puffy.

“We’re gonna tell Rick. Together.”

“What about Andrea and Michonne?”

“We will. Sleep on it.” She fingers the elastic on the end of Beth’s braid, untying her hair. “I’m not going to say I’m not a little upset but sometimes things happen. Rick will understand that too.” Beth is quiet for a moment, listening to the sound of Andre’s steady breathing next to them.

“So, I guess I should get on baking you something sweet then, huh?”

“You’re gonna have to bake me more than a crumble to make up for this one.”

-=-

Merle sat in the backseat of the SUV with Shawn. He had a dopey look on his face as he tried to keep his eyes open as Glenn and Rick talked in the front seat.

“Where we headed?” Merle asks.

“Little neighborhood an hour from here, found it in the phonebook. There’s a little general store we’re gonna stop at first, then see about the houses.” Rick answers from the driver seat. “Got a list here from Hershel, he needs new boots, the twins are growing out of the summer clothes already, Lori’s wanting a back-up glass baking dish. It never ends.”

“That’s what happens when you’re a leader.” Merle states. “People depend on ya, always gotta do right by ‘em.”

“You been a leader of a group like this?” Rick asks, genuinely curious, they hadn’t learned much about the brothers’ past. “Got any pointers.”

“Just the boss of baby brother.” Merle nods and looks out the window. “Had to take care of him early on, had to do some gnarly stuff to make sure he had what he needed. He don’t remember it that way, though, only remembers what happened when I waddn’t there, when it was just him and Will.”

“Will your father?”

Merle lets out a chuckle. “Suppose so, ain’t much’a one.”

Rick nods, unsure of what to say next.

“You treat your boy right, Rick?”

“Try to, kids come first at the compound. Always been that way, always will be.”

“Nobler then most, huh?” Merle asks. “Daryl’s got a soft spot for kids, dumbass wasted four bullets tryna save some baby on a bridge over by Yellow Jacket Creek.”

“Did the baby live?”

“Yep, whole family did. Drove off in their little station wagon full of supplies Daryl refused to take.”

“Doesn’t seem like those bullets were wasted then.” Rick’s impression of Daryl was spot on, he’s hardworking and caring. Exactly the type of person they needed on their side. Him having a soft spot for children was an added bonus, if he tried to save some baby he didn’t even know, Rick knew he would do anything in his power to save the children on the compound.

-=-

The pull up to the general store after half an hour of silence, only broken up by Shawn’s soft snores. There are a dozen walkers roaming around the outside of the store, their bodies more decayed than Rick remembered. Usually he doesn’t come out on the runs, he’s too busy farming, but since Lori was due at any minute now, Andrea and Michonne wanted and needed to be close by to help Maggie and Hershel deliver the baby. So he had to go, and he didn’t mind, it was nice to get out every once and awhile, change things up a little. “Use your knife, Merle.” Rick looks back, shaking Shawn’s knee a little to wake him. “Bullets are a nonrenewable resource, we gotta make ‘em last.”

“Aim for the head. Ain’t my first rodeo, Rick.” Merle tells him, watching as Shawn rubs his eye with the back of his hand. This kid was already on his damn nerves, just had that way about him.

-=-

Glenn nearly gets bit, apparently they get real nasty when they haven’t eaten in a while, luckily Merle was right behind him and shoved a knife in the base of the walker’s skull, grabbing it completely away from Glenn and his bare arm. Glenn managed a thank you between deep, calming breaths, but Merle just shrugged it off. The brothers weren’t much for gratitude, they just did what needed to be done.

“Merle, you come with me.” Rick tells him as they stand in the doorway. Shawn and Glenn were attacking the automatic doors with crowbars.

“You ain’t never gonna get them doors open.” Merle states as he watches Glenn hit the glass with crowbar. “There’s a door in back, government makes you have regular swingin’ doors in case a fire or some bullshit.”

Glenn looks at Rick. “Should we check?”

“He’s right, all businesses are required to have them, fire marshal makes sure they’re clear.” Rick nods. “Shawn move the car to the back.” He pulls the keys from his pocket and throws them at him.

“You didn’t think of this before we spent fifteen minutes banging on the glass?”  
“Least we know there’s no walkers inside.” Rick smiles before leading the two men behind the truck through the back alley.

Sure enough, just like Merle said, there’s a single gray door that blends in with the back of the building.

“Won’t it trip an alarm?” Glenn asks.

“Yeah, at the alarm company.” Merle scoffs. “Ain’t nothing we gotta worry about.”

It’s then when Rick realizes that stealing might have been part of the gnarly stuff he had to do to keep Daryl alive. As a former officer, and someone who obeys laws and worked to enforce them, it hurts his heart a little, but he realizes that that was the past and none of their former life’s transgressions mean anything in this moment. Technically, they’re all stealing right now.

“We’ll let you do the honors, then, Merle.” Rick stands a little behind him as Glenn hands over his crowbar and Merle immediately starts working it against the lock.

Shawn hops out of the truck and hands the keys back. “Hope this works. Could be a goldmine.”

-=-

Merle did it, and he did it in less than five minutes. No alarms, no injuries, it went as good as it could’ve.  
Glenn and Shawn head off to the basic medicine and food part, while Merle and Rick head over to the children’s section. “We’re looking for clothes for the twins first, Glenn and Shawn got everything else under control. They’re quick, efficient.”

“Whatever you say.” Merle follows behind him, watching as Rick grabs a pile of clothes off the rack and starts sorting through them, he walks around to the other side and sees a display of socks. “I gotta ask you Rick,” Merle grabs a couple packs and tosses them over the display that separates the two of them, landing both packs in the cart. “how you got such a nice place.”

Rick lets out a small chuckle. “The farm was there when we found the land. We, Hershel and me, our families, Andrea and Amy. We linked up right after the turn.” He scratches his facial hair, looking up at Merle. “For a while we all lived in the farm house, Maggie and Glenn being a young couple took the small shack between the barn and house, fixed it up. Then Dale and Carol and the girls came.” Rick tosses a couple items in his cart. “Then we started doing construction projects here and there—fixing the barn, reinforcing the animal pens.” He leaves out his home on the mountain. “Then we found the coal crew. They were living in tents and winter was approaching so Shawn came up with this idea to use a comealong of all things to get trees down. Something about the pressure on them that the comealong produces makes them snap. Kid’s so good at stuff like that, that kind of thinking is what got him a full ride to Georgia Tech. Really helped us. With his brain we got Carol and the coal crew house built before winter, found some solar panels and hooked them up. He got running water to them.”

“How’d you get them gates?” Merle asks.

“They’re just big pieces of metal we found at a construction site for a school of all things. They were redoing part of the gym when the turn happened, so we got everything we could and headed back. Then when Lori said she wanted to continue teaching Carl school, we went back and got a set of books for her. No other way to describe it than luck.”

“Don’t believe in luck.” Merle states as he hands over a couple boxes of shoes he thought might fit the twins, maybe the little one. “Ain’t never had none.”

“You’re here with us, that’s luck. And we’ve got you and your brother.” Rick looks at the shoes, they’re a little big but the boys will grow into them. “We’ve lucked out from having you.”

-=-

Shawn and Glenn took their two carts and Rick and Merle’s cart out to the car to start loading in just in case something happened and they needed to get out quick. Having the most important stuff, the medicine, minimal food items they found, and the boy’s clothes, would be ready to go.

“You wanna push the cart this time?” Rick asks Merle with a laugh.

“Hell no.”

Rick nods, he expected as much. They make their way down another aisle when a red box catches his eye. “Please be diapers.” He whispers to himself, Merle looks at him like he has four heads as he rushes his cart down the aisle. They were fine using cloth diapers, but truthfully, Rick missed the convenience of a regular throw away diaper. His eyes light up when he sees the selection, they’ve been picked over, but there’s a couple packages of newborn ones which he knows will make up the lack of a back-up dish to Lori when he gets back. 

“Grab those wipes on the top two shelves, would you?” Rick asks as he bends down to the level with the diapers, grabbing every package he could.

“Guess so.” Merle starts taking the packages of wipes from the shelves, tossing them in the cart with the diapers.

“Those are great because we can reuse the boxes after, the twins love boxes.” Rick smiles as he grabs a box of toddler diapers. “These’ll fit my son!” He exclaims, Andre was still in diapers, and hated the cloth ones with a completely unnecessary passion, they hardly found any they fit him, though. They’ve used most them on the twins before Andre came along.

“Ain’t your son a little old for diapers?” Merle asks. “He’s what, sixteen?’

Rick realizes he slipped up, they hadn’t told Daryl and Merle about their set up yet, he was so used to being free and open with it, it was a whole new experience to have to be hush-hush with newcomers. 

“I meant Michonne’s son. I look at him like he’s mine.”

Merle nods, why would someone claim a kid that ain’t theirs? Especially when he’s got one and another one on its way.

“I think we’re good here.” Rick tells him after standing up and putting the diapers for Andre in the cart.

-=-

They finished with their diapers and then headed out as Shawn and Glenn did a quick sweep of the store in case they missed something, and to get school supplies. Lori had also requested some more paper and pencils if they could find any, and Rick had totally forgotten to write it down and only remembered when he saw Glenn checking things off his own list. He was very lucky to have the brother-in-laws that he did.

“Watch the doorframe.” Merle reminds him as they head towards the door, Merle going first to check the area for any straggling walkers.

“Got it.” Rick pushes the cart into the door frame, getting the wheels caught on the little bump, he pushes it again and a precariously perched box of wipes falls off the front of the cart, it’s height shorter than the frame of the cart, so it rolls right over it when Merle takes it by the front and drags it over to the trunk of the car to try and fit all of their diapers and wipes in with the other items. Rick’s so excited that he doesn’t see the wipe box and trips over it, twisting his body mid fall so he doesn’t land on his face and knock all the teeth out his head. He lands on his right upper arm, an intense feeling of pain radiating from the midpoint of his humerus. “Fuck!”

Merle looks over. “Shit! Rick!” He gets down on the ground next to him, moving him to his back. “You okay, man?”

“No!” Rick yells, grabbing his arm.

By this time, Glenn and Shawn emerge in the door, their small baskets full with stuff for Lori and the kids. “Rick!” Glenn shoves his basket to Shawn and runs over, kneeling on the other side. “What did you do Merle!” He asks, placing his hands under Rick’s head.

“He didn’t do,” Rick groans. “anything. I tripped.”

“Jesus, Rick.” Glenn sighs, looking over and seeing the wipe box. “You tripped over a wipe box? Wait ‘til Lori hears about this.”

“We aren’t telling her!” Rick groans again. “Help me in the backseat then load this crap up, we’ve got to go.”  
-=-

Glenn was driving as fast as he could back to the compound, Merle in the front seat, holding on for dear life. Should’ve known an Asian would drive this way. Shawn had taken a look at Rick’s arm, but he had no medical knowledge, so he couldn’t do much but make sure Rick wasn’t tossed around the back too much.

Rick hears the gates creak open shortly after they’ve slowed down, then it’s right back to speeding inside. From the window he can see Dale, Maggie, Carol, and a couple of the others waiting to start unloading the haul of items they brought back. Glenn stops in front of the farm house before cutting the engine and hopping out, rushing to the backseat to get Rick out. “Get Hershel, someone!”

“What happened?” Dale exclaims, jogging over to the driver’s side of the car, watching as Glenn and Shawn get Rick out of the car.

“He fell—we think his upper arm is broken.” Shawn states, hopping out of the car after Rick. “Where’s my dad?”

“He’s inside, Maggie ran in to tell him, he’s probably getting the clinic ready. God, Rick!” Dale follows behind Glenn and Shawn as they head through the grass and up the steps.

“My legs still work Glenn!” Rick snaps. “It’s nothing, I’m fine.”

Hershel appears at the door, an unamused look on his face. “Think I’ll be the judge of that.”

-=-

Merle helps Carol and a couple guys he doesn’t know yet unload the truck. All items went in the farm house where they’d be separated out by need. Patricia and Annette kept a running inventory of things they had and used up. Merle was handed four packs of diapers and told to head inside, there was a small area next to the infirmary that held all items that needed to be sorted.

He makes his way up the stairs carefully, attempting to avoid being in Rick’s place. The white double door are open, and he can see Dale standing in the doorway being a nosy prick. To his right is a set of matching couches, a chess table, and a bookcase. Hershel’s propped himself up in here like the king of the castle with his wife and Patricia, who he thinks is probably Annette’s sister. To the left is a little area where he can already see a nice stash of items piled up behind a divider.

“Rick! You need to let me run to your house, tell your wives. They’re probably worried sick!”

Wives? Merle had a sneaking suspicion something fishy was going on with Rick, that had to be the reason Rick was looking out for Nubian Queen’s baby—because it’s his, and those unnatural twins are probably his, too. Hell, Merle wouldn’t be surprised one bit if that story about Carol and the girls was a lie and Lizzie and Mika were his, too.

“Dale! I’ll be done here, soon, you’re driving everyone nuts with your worrying.” Hershel comments from inside the room. “Either be quiet or sit on the couch.”

Merle hurried and rushed out of the house so it didn’t look like he was listening in, he was trying to get a permanent place here with his baby brother, and clearly he wasn’t meant to hear that.

-=-

"What did I tell ya little brother? I knew there was somethin' goin' on with those women. They're Rick’s wives." Merle look his head, grinning his signature crocodile smile. “Shit, I don’t blame ‘em. If I could find that many women to marry me I’d keep their asses hidden too.”

“It ain’t our business, I done told you that Merle. Don’t go runnin’ your mouth. Never took ya fer a gossip.”

“I ain’t sayin’ I got anything against it. Like I said, Rick’s got the right idea when it comes to women.” Merle laughs again, flopping down on his bed, crossing his arms behind his head. “Don’t tell me you wouldn’t have a bunch of wives if you had the chance? Pussy whenever the fuck you wanted? Sign me up.”

“Shut the fuck up, Merle. It ain’t like that. They’re not hurting anybody. Don’t go thinking you can make a big deal out of this. Don’t say shit unless Rick brings it up. Even then, not our business.”

“I heard Dale clearly say _’wives’_. Goldilocks and the Nubian Princess are his too. And all them kids.” 

-=-

“He’ll be back any time now, okay? We’ll smooth things over with Rick and he’ll know what to say to Michonne and Andrea.” Lori rubbed Beth’s shoulders and planted a kiss on top of her head. 

Most of the day they had spent inside with the kids awaiting Rick’s return. It had been a quiet day aside from Andre throwing a minor tantrum that was diffused pretty quickly. The kids made a blanket fort in their room upstairs and played with sock puppets they made in school with Beth the day before. Tensions were high but they tried to remain as relaxed as possible.

“I’m just disappointed in myself. I feel like I’ve let you and Rick down.” Beth hung her head, not wanting to think of her husband’s face when Lori broke the news to him. “I can’t even think about Michonne and Andrea right now. They’re going to hate me.”

“Beth, quit that.” Lori’s mouth turned into a frown. “You can’t be so hard on yourself. Just learn from it, okay?”

“I know, I will.” She said in barely a whisper. Just then Glenn and Dale burst through the door with Rick, his arm in a makeshift sling. Closely behind Andrea and Michonne followed. They had been outside working on target pratice. Lori and Beth sprang from the couch to their husband’s aide.

“What the hell happened, Rick? Are you bit?!” They settled him down in a chair at the kitchen table, everyone surrounded around him in a frenzy.

“Everybody needs to settle the hell down! I’m fine.”

“What happened?” Lori repeats again.

“I tripped, landed right on my arm. It was a stupid, freak thing. We were inside the store, there were no walkers around.” Rick begins to explain how he was coming out of the store and hit the bump on the frame, causing a box of wipes to fall, how he tripped. Michonne immediately cracks a smug grin which he can’t help but return.

“Are you two fucking kidding me? You go on one run in how long and you go and do something like this, Rick? We can’t afford to lose you, how could you be so careless?” Andrea narrowed her eyes at them both, crossing her arms at her chest.

“You gotta admit, that is kind of hilarious.” Rick shrugs and stifles another laugh.

“What if it doesn’t heal right? We can’t have Rick dealing with issues with his arm from here on out because of something that could have been avoided so easily. You shouldn’t have gone on the run.” Lori spits out shortly, throwing daggers at Rick and Michonne for trying to make light of the situation. 

“Lori, you know my Daddy will heal Rick up just fine. This isn’t his first time with a broken arm. I know we’re all upset but it’s gonna be okay. Have a little faith.” Beth knew she was walking on thin ice as it was, but if she didn’t speak up eventually, things would be much worse for her later on. 

“Hershel said as long as I take it easy and don’t move it around everything should heal just fine. Set me up a split under this thing out of some rulers and duct tape. Should do the job.” Rick lay his head back against Michonne. “Besides, we’ll get somebody up here to help me with everything else that needs done around here. We got plenty of extra hands.”

“Rick Grimes, we can’t take you anywhere.” Michonne flashes him a smile, reaching down for his good hand. 

“I’m just relieved it wasn’t anything worse than this. We should all be thankful. I immediately assumed that rednick prick had something to do with this.”

“I told you before we came inside, Merle didn’t do anything. He did great on the run, actually. The Dixons are proving to be fine assets so far. Lori glanced over at Beth, reminding her of the conversation that needed to happen in the very near future.

-=-

After Glenn and Dale go back down the mountain and things begin to settle down a little Beth feels herself in a panic, her heart starting to race and her palms sweating. Tonight was supposed to be Lori’s night with Rick, so they had gotten him set up in her room for the night. She knew Lori would be there waiting for her. She quickly undressed and put on her nightgown, tiptoeing her way down the hall, trying not to wake the children. Not bothering to knock, she slowly opened the door. Lori lay on her side, hands intertwined with Rick’s.

“Hi, sweet girl,” he says softly, his eyes look so tired from the commotion of the day. Most likely Hershel gave him something for the pain as well. Maybe that would help take the edge off the bomb they were about to drop on him.

“Quite a scare you gave us.” She made her way over to Lori’s side of the bed, crawling in beside her. “I can’t tell you how relieved I am you’re okay.” Beth put her hand over theirs, tightly squeezing.

“I keep telling you, nothing to worry about. I’m fine. Sure, I’ll be out of commission for a couple of months but like I said, someone will come up and help out around the house.” He shrugs, thinking for a second. 

“Rick, honey, Beth and I had something we wanted to talk to you about, just the three of us.” His eyes widen, instantly starting to panic. Lori feels Beth tense next to her, she grips her hand tighter.

“Is everything alright? What’s going on?”

Before Lori can speak for her, the words fall right out of Beth’s mouth. “Rick, I’m so sorry, I was at Daddy’s and Daryl saw Daddy kiss my Momma and Patricia and when we went outside to skin the game he had killed he asked me if Patricia was my Momma. I told him they’re polygamists. I didn’t know what else to say.” Tears streaming down her face, she hangs her head, turning towards Lori. Rick’s stomach drops remembering the slip up with Merle and the diapers. Surely they would talk. They’d have to put two and two together.

“Beth, honey, come here.” He pulls her as close as he can with his one good arm without hurting himself. “They were gonna find out anyways. We can’t hide forever.” Whatever Hershel forced him to take must be taking effect. Lori’s eyes widen in disbelief.

“Twenty-four hours ago you’re horrified these men will find out and now you’re telling us not to worry and ‘they’ll find out anyways’? What did you do, Rick?”

“I may have accidentally said Andre was my son in front of Merle today.”

“Are you kidding me?! Rick! You’re just as bad as Beth! We don’t know these people!”

“You know, Lori, this is our land, our home. We shouldn’t have to lie or cover it up anymore. We live in a different time now and I won’t be ashamed of my wives and children anymore. If they have a problem with it they’re welcome to leave the same way we led them in.”

“Daryl didn’t seem to really react to it one way or another when I told him. All he said was that they were all good people and he was glad he and Merle came to the compound.”

“He’s a good man, Daryl. His brother told me some things that solidified that fact in my mind today. They’ve both proved themselves in the short time they’ve been there and I don’t see them as any kind of threat to us.”

“Then you be the one to break all this to Andrea and Michonne, Rick because this is one shit storm I don’t want to be in the center of.”

He sighs, laying his head back on the stack up pillows propped up behind him. “I told you, it’s going to be fine. Our way of life seems strange to people at first, but they’ll get used to it.” Beth looks over at him, feeling a wash of relief flood over her. One way or another they would all get used to telling people and some day it wouldn’t be such a fiasco.


	4. chapter four

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=10p60aw)

Rick sat on the couch downstairs, nursing a mug of instant coffee, trying to distract himself from the pain in his arm. Hershel said he’s lucky, it probably wasn’t broken completely in half, of course he couldn’t tell without an X-ray machine. The painkillers from last night had started to wear off, so Rick had just popped one of the prescribed two into his mouth before heading downstairs while Lori still slept. She was a little peeved when she woke up and realized he wasn’t there, but quickly got over it, how could she be mad when her husband had that pitiful look on his face?

“What do you want for breakfast, Rick?” Lori asks, walking into view of the living room, standing next to the large crates of supplies Glenn had brought up a couple days ago, her left hand on her lower back and her right rubbing her belly. “You want an omelet? I could start a breakfast casserole.”

“Toast is fine, Lor.” Rick takes a sip of his coffee. “Might be fine for you, but we’ve got four growing boys, Rick. They need more.” She takes a deep breath. “I’ll surprise you.”

“Sounds great.” Rick calls as she turns around and waddles back towards the kitchen.

“I know, because I thought of it!” She responds.

It’s quiet, for a minute, but then there’s the thunderous sound of four little feet on the creaky wood floors making their way towards the stairs. They should’ve known better than to put the kid’s bedroom farthest from the stairs. The two sets of feet make their way down the stairs quickly, before jumping off the bottom step and landing on the floor before running up to Lori at the counter, who was beginning to chop potatoes for breakfast. 

“Where’s daddy?” Ben asks as Billy comes around the other side and hugs Lori’s leg.

“He’s in on the couch.” She looks down. “But you two need to be gentle, okay? Daddy got a boo-boo last night and we want it to heal properly so daddy can still play and take care of us. Do you hear me?” She asks gently, moving her hand through Billy’s shaggy blond hair.

“Yes, Lori.” They respond in unison.

“And he may be a little grumpy because he’s hurting.”

“Is he going to be okay?”

Lori smiles. “Yes, Ben. Daddy’s going to be fine. He’s very strong.”

“Like a superhero?” Billy asks excitedly.

“Exactly like a superhero!” Lori giggles. “But remember what we say about superheroes?”

“They need it to be quiet.” Ben responds.

“Exactly. Because the quiet makes them stronger, it’s the same way with dad. Why don’t you two go see him, he’d like that.”

The twins look at each other before running off towards the living room. They aren’t expecting to see two rulers taped to their dad’s arm, a disgruntled look on his face.

“Hi boys.” He tries to muster a smile as they make their way closer, slowly.

“Hi daddy.” Billy responds. “Mama Lori said you were hurt.”

“I am, grandpa had to fix me up last night.” Rick pats the couch next to him with his good hand, watching as the boys excitedly run over, pushing and shoving to get the spot right next to Rick. Ben ends up winning, snuggling into his side.

“What happened?” Billy asks, looking at Rick with wide eyes, noticing the bruising on his arm.

“I fell.” He leaves out tripping over wipes, because that’s not something his kids, who think he’s the coolest guy on the planet, need to know. “But your uncles Glenn and Shawn, and our new friend Merle, helped get back here so grandpa could fix it up. I’ll be fine.”

They sit comfortably while they listen to the rest of the house waking up. He hears Beth come out of her room and go towards the bathroom, just like every morning. He hears Michonne wake up and head into the kid’s room across the hall, the bed creak as she settles in to wake Andre up. Carl would be sleeping in for at least another half an hour.

He loved this time with his family, the day was just starting, and everyone was doing their own thing, but it was still for the benefit of everyone. This way of life just made sense to him, having four beautiful wives, and four, soon to be five beautiful children surrounding him.

“Look at you go, Peanut.” Michonne coos from the stairs. “Walking down those stairs like a big boy.” He hears them get to the bottom stair and they jump, just like the twins, before he hears the soft sound of his shoes coming across the wood floor. “Dada!” He calls when he sees Rick and his brothers.

“Peanut, don’t hurt him.” Michonne follows closely behind, picking the toddler up and placing him on her hip. “Be gentle, little one.” She presses a kiss to cheek. “He was asking for you all day yesterday, he missed you.”

Rick smiles and hands his coffee mug to Michonne, trading it for his son. “Hey big guy.” Andre sits on his lap and Rick kisses his curly brown hair.

“How you feeling?” Michonne asks.

“Like crap.”

Michonne frowns. “Did you take your medicine?”

“Yeah.”

“Good boy.” She kisses his forehead. “You’ve got this?” She motions to the three boys.

“For now.”

-=-

Carl and Andrea finally graced everyone with their presence and breakfast was nearly finished. Lori had made a delicious breakfast casserole and paired it with some peaches from the garden. The three youngest had applesauce in addition to their peaches and casserole, they needed to be big and strong.

“Beth and Michonne, can you get the sheets off the beds upstairs, please? I need to wash them.” Lori asks as she and Andrea start to clear the table.

“Of course, Lori.” Beth smiles. “Pillowcases, too?”

Lori nods with a smile. “Thanks.”

Beth and Michonne stack their plates and silverware on top of each other so Andrea can get them quicker, before heading upstairs.

“I forgot to tell you, we’re having a visitor this morning.” Rick states as he heads to the backdoor.

“Grandpa?” Ben asks excitedly.

“Uh, no, actually.’

-=-

“Son!” Daryl whipped his head around quick to see Hershel motioning towards him from across the dirt road. He quickly put out his cigarette, slipping the butt into his vest pocket, careful not to litter on the compound land. The last thing he wanted to do was show any disrespect to Hershel and his family. 

“Was hoping to ask a favor of you?” 

Daryl nods his head and mumbles, “Okay, sure.”

“Not sure if your brother told you, Rick had a pretty bad fall on the run yesterday. Almost broke his arm plum off. Gonna take a few months for him to heal but he’s asked me to take you on up to his place.”

“Rick’s place?” Daryl repeats dumbly, not following fully.

“Rick’s house, it’s up on the mountain. He’s asked me to have Glenn take you there, he wants you to come help him out with a few things up there until his break heals. Helping his wives with minor chores, patching fences, garden and yard work. Stuff like that.” There it was, Hershel had said it. He had confirmed Merle’s suspicions. Both he and Rick really were polygamists. 

“Yeah, okay. ‘Course.” Merle was right. He had been hiding all of his wives and children somewhere else. Of course his nosey big brother had been so distracted by the gossip he hadn’t even bothered to fill him in on what had happened.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done so far here, Daryl.” Hershel’s eyes deepening with gratitude, putting his hand on Daryl’s shoulder. “I can tell you’re gonna be a fine asset to this community.”

“I’m happy to do it, Sir. If there’s anythin’ else ya ever need from me let me know.” Shifting his feet on his boots he feels awkward. Never in his life had Daryl felt such a kindness, a sense of warmth from a group of people before. Hershel had such a gentle presence, an infectious sense of _good_ that you couldn’t help but want to be apart of. Daryl didn’t care what his family was like, Hershel was alright by him.

-=-

Glenn and Daryl walked up the mountain primarily in silence. It had made sense when they first got there, there couldn’t have been enough space to accommodate all of those people. The row houses were mostly all spoken for, Daryl knew who his neighbors were. Sure, Hershel’s house looked large but not big enough for another entire family. A large family at that.

“I know it’s a little strange at first, but you get used to it.”

“Ain’t my place to judge what Rick does. I just do as I’m told.”

“Maggie hates it. Tolerates it for her family, I think, but she always warns me if she ever even sees me looking at another woman, she’ll skin me alive. She’s enough work, I don’t need another wife.” Glenn laughs to himself thinking of the hot headed woman he was so crazy about.

“Beth said she was born into it?”

“Oh yeah, well, Maggie was a little older when Hershel and Annette got married so, it effects her differently, you know? By the time he met Patricia it barely phased her, I think.”

“Yeah, I guess.” He shrugs, trying to think what it would be like growing up with all those people, let alone all those parents. Daryl’s were a sad excuse for parents, if anything he thought of them as more of as an egg and sperm donor. Merle had been the only real male figure in his life who had ever taught him anything of value. Sure Merle had gotten him in trouble more often than not, but he always looked out for his little brother and made sure he had whatever he needed.

“Hershel is an amazing man and a great leader. We’d probably all be dead without him, you know? He treats his family, this wives, Annette and Patricia like gold. It’s surprising Maggie is such a badass because before the turn she was kind of a princess. He and Rick have done a lot for me. Taught me how to survive. I can’t imagine being out there for as long as some people have been. As long as you were.”

As they continued walking Daryl just shook his head and listened, saying nothing. His entire life had been a game of survival. If anything in some ways the world turning to shit had been a disaster in surprise for Daryl. Hunting, tracking, surviving were all things he was good at. 

“I kind of get why Hershel and Rick would choose this life for themselves. Maybe it’s an instinctual thing, I don’t know, safety in numbers? I try not to think about it all that much.” 

They slowly started to approach the house as Daryl took it all in. He had heard about Mormons, people in Utah having multiple wives, maybe Rick and Hershel were. He shrugged. Didn’t matter to him one way or another as long as they let he and Merle keep living there. Glenn knocked on the front door softly, Carl arriving to answer shortly afterwards. Rick sat on a couch in their spacious living room, the two twin boys at his feet on the rug playing with legos and the toddler sitting next to him, a stuffed animal in his lap. Underneath his slinged arm was a pillow and behind him stood Andrea as she read a book to the little boy. Rick’s eyes met Daryl’s as he started to get up from the sitting position. Lori greeted him from the kitchen.

“Good morning, Daryl. Thanks coming up.” She looked exhausted and heavily pregnant but happy, the corners of her mouth upturned in a smile.

“It’s no problem.” He stands awkwardly by the door next to Carl, looking for anywhere to settle his gaze other than someone else’s eyes. The lower level of Rick’s house has to be at least the size of the house he and Merle are staying, as well as Carol and Dale’s. It looks like it belongs on a mountain, the wood is rich, and it just feels like a home. When you first come in there’s a large table surrounded by chairs of all different sizes and colors, not a single one matched another. There are crates and barrels of supplies littered around the house. The kitchen was large, and like their table, mismatched, he counted three different counter types, their tops full of unwashed dishes and utensils for cooking. They must’ve had something, good, the smell is still lingering in the air, but really, anything would beat barely warm green beans that he managed to fix on the stove. 

“Bet Merle told you all about me making a fool outta myself, eh?” Rick shakes his head and chuckles. “You’d think it would be a walker to take me down but no, I go doing something embarrassing instead.”

“Believe me, I’ll take this over a walker any day.” Andrea squeezes Rick’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, honey, you’ll always be our fearless leader. I know I was pissed yesterday but now I see how hilarious it is.”

“Didn’t look that way last night. Thought you were about to rip Michonne’s head off for laughing about it.” It’s Lori’s turn to be smug now. 

“You gotta admit, it is pretty funny.” Carl interjects with a goofy grin plastered on his face. 

“Well, glad I was able to give y’all a laugh at my expense.” 

“Yeah, well, keep weight off that arm and remember to take those pills or you won’t be laughing anymore, that’s for sure.”

Michonne and Beth descended the stairs with a couple of laundry baskets in their hands, filled with linens. Daryl’s eyes shot directly to hers. Finally it all made sense. That night in the garage when she had told him about her parents. She was so nervous because she’s married to Rick too. At that moment Daryl couldn’t help but feel his breath quicken a little, a sense of disappointment settling in his chest. Beth was a young, radiant young woman, of course she was spoken for. Glenn’s explanation of Maggie’s disapproval echoed in his head. She tolerated it for her family. For Beth.

“Well, I’m glad yer alright, Rick. Hope my brother didn’t have nothin’ to do with it. I know he can be a little hot headed sometimes.”

“No, no, Merle was a big help on the run. He did great. We’re happy to have you both here. Thanks again for coming to help out.” Daryl shakes his head again, trying not to look at Beth as she dumps a small bin of what he assumes to be more laundry into the basket. She’s got her hair up in a high ponytail, one small braid decorating the crown of her head. His eyes snap away from her as Rick begins to speak again.

“Why don’t you have a seat Daryl and I’ll fill you in on some of the things I need your help with?”

“Nah-uh.” Lori tells Rick and Daryl as they sit down. “Dale’s bringing the girls up for school any minute, outside.”

“Could’ve said that before I sat down.” Rick groans, using his good hand to help him up.

“Rick, they’ve been coming up here for a year now, five days a week.” She smiles. “Did you really forget?”

“We can go outside, Daryl. Less noise anyway, once they tend to get noisy when she’s teaching them.”  
Rick leads him through the kitchen and out a door, before their outside in the mountain air, the trees lightly blowing in the summer wind.

The first thing Daryl sees when he heads outside is a bunch of clothes lines, he blushes a little when he sees a few pair of Rick’s wives’ underwear.

“Nice yard.” Daryl states as Rick leads him towards the clothes lines, there’s a bench and chair next to some wash buckets, Rick takes a seat on the chair.

“Thanks.” Rick smiles. He takes pride in his mountain home, they’d built it from the ground up, Rick, Andrea, Glenn, Maggie, and Shawn. Months upon months of grueling labor in the Georgia heat. It was worth it though, when he walks up that dirt path and sees his modest wooden home with just enough room for him and his growing family, the details they’ve left on the land. 

“Carl and I do most of the harvesting around here, Lori and Beth can the leftovers for the winter. Lori and Beth do a lot, actually. They keep the house together, teach the kids, keep us fed. Don’t know what I’d without them.”

“What about Andrea and Michonne?” Daryl asks sitting down on the bench, not wanting to sit too close.

“They help out, obviously. Andrea’s the best sniper we’ve got, Michonne bounces around helping when needed. Really, they’re the bosses up here. I don’t even do that much.” Rick sighs. “I garden, fix things that need fixin’, then go help Hershel. This place would fall apart if it weren’t for my wives, my children would be miserable.”

The door shuts with a slam and Rick turns his body, waiting for the person to come into view. It’s Beth, standing there in a flowy red tank top and the shortest shorts he’s ever seen someone wear. He hadn’t noticed inside, with the awkwardness of the whole thing, finding out she was married, but here she stood in front of him, eyes wide, hair glistening in the sun. 

“I was gonna take the laundry in to start foldin’. Michonne and I forgot it was out here.” She adjusts the empty basket to her hip, a smile pulling on her lips. “I’m not interrupting, am I?” Her voice is sweet.

“Course not.” Rick looks at her with a smile. “Just telling Daryl about all of the things I do around here.”

Beth giggles. “I’m still waiting on you to fix that windowsill Carl broke.” She walks over to the laundry line and starts to hum as she pulls the pins off and tosses the clothing into the basket, tossing the pins into a bucket afterward.

“I’ve been slacking, Daryl. There’s just too much to get done, might be a good thing you coming up to help us.

Rick goes on, explaining all of the things he was supposed to do around the house, but never got to. Daryl zoned out, watching as Beth quickly moves down the line, tossing clothes and pins so fast he barely keep up with them. Then she’s finished and heading back inside.

“There’s a hole in the floor, according to Lori, says it under the rug in the living room. I’ve looked and looked and I still can’t find it.” Rick looks at him. “Maybe she’ll tell you where it is. If it exists, I want it fixed before winter.”

“Don’t want the kids getting sick.”

“Last thing we need.” Rick nods. “Why don’t you come in, I’ll get you some lukewarm lemonade and give you a tour.”

Daryl nods, he can’t exactly say no. This was this job for the time being, help Rick and his wives.


	5. chapter five

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=10p60aw)

 

The weeks following Rick had Daryl busy up at the mountain house. Between keeping up with all of the wives demands and all of Rick’s duties he would go back to his room in the row house every night sore and exhausted. Every day there was always something new that needed to be tended to. A gloomy spring storm had taken down the fence on the outside of the garden, so that took some time to repair in addition to all the weeding and new crops that needed to be planted. Maybe Merle had no reason to be envious of Rick’s life. More wives, more children, meant a lot more responsibility. Trying to keep busy didn’t keep him from averting his thoughts back to her. 

In fact, keeping his mind of Beth was proving to be entirely too difficult so far. She was always smiling and talking and offering him things. Snacks and water and coffee. In almost all of these instances he had responded with a hurried nod, a shake of his head or a quick ‘thankyoubeth’ before running off to take care of the task at hand. Sometimes he’d be out in the garden working with Rick and she’d shimmy out there to hang up clothes or drop off lunch for he and Rick. Everywhere he turned there was Beth. She’s insist he stayed for dinner, practically throwing leftovers in his hands to take back to Merle before he could ever tell her no. 

As much as Daryl had grown to respect and even like Rick, he couldn’t help but harbor a little jealously towards the man who was married to the young woman he had become so quickly smitten with. He’d watch out of his peripheral vision when Beth would bring Rick his coffee in the morning as they set outside taking inventory of their bullets, or the way she would walk by him and place her delicate little hand on his shoulder, squeezing ever so gently. Daryl closes his eyes, wincing a little, trying to imagine her dainty fingers clutching his skin in the same way. It’s not right, not fair to himself or to anybody else to think like that, he knows that. She’s spoken for. A wife, a mother to all those children. 

The children were all really sweet, actually. Daryl had always kind of had a soft spot for kids, having grown up with such a bad childhood himself. The twins were a little hesitant of him at first but not unlike their older brother, it took no time before they were asking him all sorts of questions. The youngest one, Michonne’s son, was a real wild card. Sweet as sugar but real awnry, often fighting his mother’s requests to listen. As he watches on while Michonne tries to calm a tantrum she tells him, 

“It’s the terrible two’s, he’s been a real pill for a couple weeks now.” Although he has no idea what she’s talking about, he nods his head and unloading the firewood Beth had asked him for. 

By the time the next weekly dinner rolls around, Daryl finds himself somehow walking down the hill with Beth, carrying several dishes of food. He had been working out in the garden for most of the afternoon, the hot sun baking into his pores with every moment that passed. He looked up to see Beth standing there, wringing her hands together. 

“Hi, I just pulled the pie out of the oven. Everybody else is already gone. I was kind of hoping you’d walk down there with me?” 

How could he say no to her? To that face? Grinning back at him for doing nothing at all but moving one foot in front of the other. Tonight she’s got on a soft yellow dress with tiny yellow polka dots all over it. This is the first time he’s seen her hair all down at once. It frames her face, curls cascading around her angelic face.

He wanted so badly to apologize for his actions in the garage that night. A part of him thought that it had tarnished whatever image of him she had in his mind. He had assumed up until that point she only saw him as another dirty redneck. She was only being nice to him because he was new around the compound. He was helping her husband and she tolerated him because she had to. 

Before he can formulate an apology she interrupts his thoughts, “We’ve really appreciated all the help you’ve been giving us around the house recently. It means a lot to Rick, too.” 

“I’m happy to do it. Rick is a real good man.”

“He is. Sometimes I think he worries a little too much sometimes but, he really is.”

“He’s got a big job, lots of people relyin’ on him.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s true.” He swears her eyelashes are so long Daryl can’t understand how she can even lift them to blink. And so dark they make her blue eyes pop in comparison. Taking a deep breath, he abandons all thoughts of her luscious lashes to spit out the words he can’t get out of his head.

“I’m sorry about that night in the garage when ya told me ‘bout yer Daddy. Wasn’t right. Me running off like that.” He murmurs, hoping he comes off sounding genuine. “You and Rick are some of the nicest people I ever met in my life and I don’t want ya thinkin’ I don’t agree or whatever, but it’s not my place. Rick has done right by me, it’s my chance to do right by y’all.”

“Thank you, Daryl. That means a lot to me.” They stop at the clearing that connects to the farmhouse, all the chairs and tables already set up in the distance. He reaches out to offer her the dish, her hand lingering on his for a moment, their eyes locked. 

“You know, you’re one of the nicest people I’ve ever met too, Daryl.” Beth grins up at him shyly before walking away, looking back one last time before heading inside the farmhouse. 

-=-

Daryl had never been upstairs in the mountain house, there was enough to keep him busy on the first floor, and he hadn’t even gotten to the hole in the floor yet. But today’s task was priority number one, Rick had told him the day before when left, asking him to ask T-Dog if he could have some wood from the stash. T-Dog only let him have it when he told him it was for Rick. Some of the people in the compound were still a little hesitant to Merle and Daryl, which was understandable. They were new, and while they were both holding their own by hunting and going on runs, they were still outsiders, especially Merle, who spent most of his free time watching Maggie or any other woman with a pulse work in the fields or chop wood.

“We’ve got to fix the crib.” Rick tells him, leading him up the stairs, the toolbox in his good hand while Daryl carried the wood pieces up. 

“Carl brought it up from storage this morning before breakfast.” When they get to the top, Daryl’s kind of impressed. It’s spacious and it doesn’t feel like he’s going to fall through the flooring, their ability to create buildings was truly impressive. 

“Lori’s room is right here.” He motions towards the room on the left with a white door. 

“Beth’s room has the red door, Michonne and Andrea’s is the blue door.” Daryl doesn’t understand why two of the wives share a room, but he’s sure that’s a story for another day. 

“And the kid’s room is the green door. Bathrooms in the middle.”

“Where do you sleep?” Daryl asks.

Rick smiles as he opens Lori’s door. “Switches every night. Got a bunch of cuddlers on my hands.”

Lori’s room is simple, a nice double bed shoved diagonally in the corner, a candelabra tucked behind it, which to Daryl doesn’t seem safe, but he’s not living here so it doesn’t really matter to him. There’s a couple pictures of Rick and Carl on the wall, they must’ve been family photos they brought before the turn. In the corner there’s pieces of a dark crib frame. 

“It’s Andre’s old crib, but it’ll work for the new one.” Rick kneels and Daryl does the same, setting the pieces of wood behind him. “Open this, will ya? It sticks and I can’t open it with hand.” Rick smiles as he pushes the red toolbox towards Daryl. 

“The twins slept in old food crates until they could push themselves up. Then it became a safety issue, especially with Billy, kid got out of it on more than one occasion, then they had to sleep with Andrea.” Rick laughs as he remembers the memory. “We had to push her bed against the wall and push a big dresser at the end so they couldn’t escape.”

“They didn’t have a crib?”

“No, we looked and looked. The Wal-Mart near here was overrun, nearest baby furniture store is a couple hours away. We lucked out and found this one in a house. It was cute, though. Both of ‘em snuggled up in their boxes, it was terrible cold when they were born, barely got Andrea down to the farm house.”

“You know there was two?”

Rick laughs. “No, their heartbeats were in time with each other, so Hershel just heard one, strong heartbeat. Billy came out first, we named him after Andrea’s father. We thought we were done, so Hershel is getting her to push so the placenta can come out,” Daryl grimaces as opens the toolbox, he really didn’t need to hear about Andrea’s placenta. “and here comes another little blonde head. Hershel says I almost fainted. So we named him after my father. We were going to call Carl—Ben but Lori hated it, said it reminded her of Benjamin Franklin and he gives her the creeps. She wouldn’t even use a hundred dollar bill.” He laughs. “So he was given her uncle’s middle name.”

Daryl lets out a small, uncomfortable laugh.

“You have kids?”

“Nah. Merle neither, that he knew of. Wouldn’t surprise me if there wasn’t at least one, though.”

“You want kids?” Rick asks as he holds a piece of the frame up, allowing Daryl to screw it in the back piece.

“Never really thought about.”

“Merle told me you saved a baby.”

“Yep.” Daryl moves onto the next screw hole.

“That story’s how I knew I could trust you.”

Daryl laughs. “You trusted Merle? Jesus Rick.”

“I could tell it was true.”

_When I’m lyin’ in my bed at night, I don’t wanna grow up. Nothin’ seems to turn out right, I don’t wanna grow up._ Beth’s voice carries from downstairs, along with the bangs of the cabinet doors. _How do you move in a world of fog that's always changing things? Makes me wish that I could be a dog_.

Daryl doesn’t say anything back, just listens as Beth’s voice gets closer, her boots on the wooden steps. _Oh, when I see the price that you pay. I don't wanna grow up_

He feels a little creepy when he looks toward the door, hoping for a glimpse of her when she comes up. _I don't ever wanna be that way. I don’t wanna grow up._ She passes the door quickly, her blonde ponytail swaying as she moves, in her arms a laundry basket.

“She sings all the time.” Rick states, bumping Daryl’s arm so he’ll take the screw. He’s not mad that Daryl is trying to get a peek of his wife singing, a lot of people on the compound do.

“Got a nice voice.”

“Yeah, she does.” Rick states dreamily. “Can’t wait to hear her sing the baby to sleep, she did it with Andre when she and I were newly married, Michonne nor I could carry a tune if it had a handle. He fights her now, thinks he’s a big boy, he just wants a story like his brothers.”

-=-

“What do you think?” Michonne asked smugly, lifting Andre from his highchair as Andrea wiped the remnants of applesauce off of his face.

“I’m betting on...what’s today? Thursday?” Turning her eyes up to count she thinks for a second, “Yeah, I’m putting my money on next Thursday.”

“No way, she’s gonna pop any second. Literally looks like she’s ready to pop at any second anyways.”

“Y’all better not be taking bets on Lori’s due date. She’ll tan both your hides.” Rick laughs to himself thinking back to the late days in Lori’s pregnancy with Carl. Every day had been a struggle with her but she had been especially irritated towards the end. This time had turned out to be no different. Beth snickered, listening to her sister wives bicker about Lori’s due date. It was looming closer and closer and everyone was getting excited for a new baby in the house. The feeling was contagious, from getting clothes together to practicing breathing with Lori. Everyone was patiently awaiting to welcome the newest Grimes child into the world.

“You ever fixed up a crib before?” Daryl jumped, at Beth’s sudden question, not even realizing she had been standing in the doorway watching him. For how long, he had no idea.

“Nah, but it ain’t no different than fixin’ a fence or a windowsill, I guess.”

“Is that what you did before the turn? Worked with your hands?”

“Yeah, odds and ends, I guess.”

“What? Kinda like a handyman?” She blinks at him dumbly, as if she’s really interested. Daryl can’t figure out what she wants. Why would she want to know. He starts to become a little irritated with her constant questioning. For some reason her need to always be right there, listening and watching him. 

“Kinda.” He mumbles, hoping she’ll take the hint and go back to what she was doing.

“I’d never tell Rick this and I hope you won’t either,” she leans down and whispers softly, “you’re faster with your hands than he is.” 

Before Daryl can even answer the screwdriver slips from his hands and Beth sees the blood before he can even feel it. And before he can react to it she’s got his finger in her mouth, sucking every so slightly. Rick’s wife has his finger in her mouth, her blue eyes hidden beneath her lashes, her face concentrated on the blood. Craning his head to look into the hallway as best as he can, Daryl searches for Rick, praying to whoever unleashed the undead on them all those years ago to grant him just one favor, to keep Rick from walking into that room at any second.

“Ouch!” Suddenly pulling his index digit from her lips, still slick with her saliva, practically dragging him into the bathroom, she sits him down and begins rummaging in the cabinet for what he assumes is a first aid kit. “C’mon, let’s get a bandage on you.” 

A first aid kit for one tiny, measly little cut. If anything needed mending it was his head at that very moment. Trying to keep his gaze from hers he tried to make himself listen to the words as she babbled on but nothing would stick. All he can do is watch those pretty pink lips moving, who cares what’s actually coming out of them. The way her eyes settle and try to concentrate at the task at hand, the way the smallest sliver of her tongue shows through her teeth as she steadies the band aid over the cut. It’s taking everything he has inside him not to lean over and kiss her, her face so close next to his, her breathing slow and steady as she speaks. 

“Daryl? You okay?” 

“Uh-huh.” He nods a couple of times, again unsure of what was asked of him. If that was the reaction she got out of him for that, he can only imagine what kissing her would actually be like. Hearing Rick’s boots coming up the stairs, he leans back as far as possible, the endorphins depleting from his brain as he is once again reminded that Beth Grimes is a married woman and most likely always will be. It’s a sombering feeling, the butterflies crawling back into their cocoons in his stomach, the fireworks in his brain extinguished for another celebration. The spell is broken.

Popping his head in the door, Rick smirks at the sight before him. “We got a casualty here?”

“Just me running my mouth as usual. Bothering Daryl, probably made his hand slip.” Grinning up at them both, her smile both mischievous and sweet as if that’s even possible, Daryl wonders if she did this on purpose. 

“Well, get him cleaned up Beth and give Daryl a little space, alright? You’re just as bad as Carl sometimes, I swear.” Giving him a look and swatting his arm, she walks off.

“You alright?” 

“Yeah.” Getting up from his seat, Daryl follows Rick back to the broken crib, back to the task at hand. Trying to remember if it had actually happened or was only a daydream, he can still feel his finger throb from the loss of blood and the remnants of Beth on his skin.


	6. chapter six

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=10p60aw)

Daryl still feels weird just walking into Rick’s house, but Lori had told him at least ten times now that it’s easier for them if he just comes in. So that’s what he does, even if he’s terrified Rick is going to get mad at him.

“Hey Daryl!” Lori smiles from the kitchen, a large pile of dishes in front of her.

“Hi Lori.” He closes the door behind him softly, then walks towards the large table. “I was gonna work on that hole in the floor today if it’s not too much of a hassle.”

“Oh no, please do! It’s been needing fixing for months now.” She lets out a small laugh. “Did you eat breakfast yet?”

“I had some peaches back home.”

“That’s not enough for someone who’s working all day, sit down.”

“Lori it’s alright.”

“Daryl. I am a mother, this is what I do to contribute. Sit down.”

Daryl feels vaguely threatened as she stands there, huge pregnant belly, and a stack of things she could throw at him. “Yes ma’am.” He takes a seat in a chair.

“How do you like your eggs?”

“Scrambled.” He mumbles, he feels bad taking the Grimes’ food.

“Just like my boys.” She smiles, walking over to the fridge and grabbing three eggs from the carton. He had asked someone when they first got there how they had fridges, and the answer was solar power. Shawn, being the smart guy he was, remembered a couple places that had them, as well as some stop lights along the highway that had small ones, so they dismounted them and brought them back. The mountain house and Glenn and Maggie’s both have a small one that they use to run their fridge and a space heater for the winter. It’s basically the same for the row houses, too, except they’re hooked up to two. The farmhouse has it’s own large one mainly for keeping supplies from going bad, and the infirmary. Daryl’s pretty sure he’ll never stop being amazed by these people, how they all worked together to create a true sanctuary.

“Where are they, anyway? It’s pretty quiet.” Daryl asks, watching as Lori lights the stove with a long piece of spaghetti she lit from the candle on the counter.

“The twins are outside playing in the dirt and Andre is upstairs taking a nap.” She turns to look at him. “Paprika?”

“No thanks.”

She nods and puts the spice back in the rack. “Andrea’s on wall duty and Rick, Beth, Carl, and Michonne are all down at the farmhouse. It’s ration day.”

“Hope Merle remembers.”

“Oh I’m sure he will.” She smiles. “I’ve got a question for you, actually.”

“Alright.” Lori walks over with a mug of hot water, a spoon, and a packet of instant coffee.

“I was thinking of raising rabbits, maybe? You can catch those without killing ‘em, right?”

He dumps the packet into the hot water and gives it a stir. “Ain’t never tried, but I can see. You want a hutch, too?”

She nods. “I just think it’s smart, they multiply like crazy, good source of protein. We’ve got nothing but room, and if it goes well we can have some down on the farm, too.” She scoops the eggs onto a plate and grabs a fork before walking over to Daryl and setting it down.

“Thanks.” He grabs the fork and digs in. This is so much better than the stuff he’s been eating back at his house. He really needs to learn how to cook. “You talk to Rick?”

“Not yet.”

“You run it by him and he says it’s okay, I’ll help you out. Think it’s a good idea.”

“Thank you, Daryl.” She ruffles his hair before walking back into the kitchen.

-=-

When Daryl walks in the front door, two large pieces of wood under his arm, he sees Lori leaning against the counter, her left arm supporting her, her right rubbing her stomach.

“You alright?” Daryl asks, leaning the wood against the wall. “Lor?”

“Just a contraction.” She nods.

“Should I take you down to Hershel?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Lori, I don’t know nothin’ about birth. Hershel does, let me take you down there.”

She lets out a small sigh. “Okay, you’re right. It can’t hurt. Will you get Andre?”

“Course.”

-=-

Andre is asleep in the kid’s room when he gets up there, his arms stretched on either side of him, his little lips parted. Daryl almost felt bad about waking him up. He reaches forward and touches his soft, brown hair. “Hey little man.”

Andre opens his eyes, a little confused because it isn’t one of his moms or his dad waking him up.

“Wanna come with me? Lori needs you.”

He nods, recognizing Daryl as someone who is in their house quite frequently, especially since his silly daddy had gone and hurt himself.

Daryl scoops him up and gives his belly a little tickle before heading to the stairs with him.

-=-

Lori and Daryl buckle the kids in before she climbs into the passenger seat, handing the keys over to Daryl. He’s a little scared, he hasn’t driven in a while, and he’s never driven with a pregnant lady in the passenger seat, and three small children in the back.  
He makes his way down the path, Lori letting out breaths every once and while, grabbing onto the armrest when she could. Daryl sighs and extends his right hand. 

“Take it, just don’t break my hand. You don’t want Merle at your house.”

Lori looks over at him, tears in her eyes from happiness and pain, and takes his hand, squeezing a little bit. “Thank you.”

-=-

“Uh, Rick.” Glenn nudges him and points towards the road. “I think Lori might be in labor.”

Rick looks up and sure enough, the truck they have up there specifically for this purpose is coming down the hill. “Get Hershel.”

Glenn runs towards the house, leaving his shovel on the ground next to him. It was happening, he was going to have a fifth child very soon. Hopefully just a fifth, he really didn’t want to go through the twins thing again so soon, if ever.

The car pulls up to the house and Daryl gets out and runs over to the passenger side, opening the door and helping Lori out, before closing it. She grabs his arm tightly and Rick watches as he rubs her back, even though he looks totally scared and uncomfortable. He knew he could count on Daryl.

Beth, Hershel, and Glenn arrive on the porch and Rick makes his way through the piles of their harvest to her. 

“Thank you, Daryl.” He tells him honestly, patting him on the shoulder. “Beth, go up to the house with him to watch the kids, okay? We’ve got it handled here.”

Beth is visibly sad, wanting to help with the baby, but that wasn’t her job right now, watching the other children was. 

-=-

“How the hell the kid make a hole in the floor over here?” Daryl grumbles, pulling up the rug and searching under the couch for the supposed hole. 

Running his fingers over the dark wood floors he eventually found it. On the back of his head he can feel Beth’s eyes burning through his skill, sharp and hot like her mouth had been when she sucked the blood from his wound days before. A wound she had inflicted with incessant flirting every chance she got. Today, he suspected, would be no different.

“Carl was messing around with some darts Glenn found him on a run and when I caught him I didn’t have the heart to tell on him.” She flashes him a mischievous grin, “Somebody has to keep his secrets every so often, right?”

“You ain’t gonna get in trouble for that?” This girl was trouble. Maybe that sweet face had fooled him at first but in the short time he’d known Beth, she’d proven to be nothing but trouble and frustration for him.

“I try to give the kid the benefit of the doubt sometimes, you know? I’m the closest person here his age and I’m not exactly his friend so, I don’t know.” Laughing awkwardly she continues folding, her eyes still on him, unsure of what to say but still urging the conversation further somehow.

“Can’t be easy havin’ all these women around all the time. He is a teenager…”

“Nah, it’s not like that. Carl is my son, _technically_ but in all the time I’ve known him he’s been like a little brother to me. Sure, I chew him out sometimes but I try to be there for him too. Maggie and Shawn always kept my secrets. Blabbed on me when I deserved it, sure, but if I did something truly stupid they were always there to bail me out.”

Stifling a laugh Daryl mumbles, “Sounds like me ‘n Merle.”

“Oh yeah? You two get into a lot of trouble when you were kids?”

“Yeah, then when we got older it turned into me tryin’ to cover up his bullshit.”

“That how you ended up here?”

“Kinda. Just tryin’ to keep his ass from gettin’ killed most of the time. He’s got a mouth on ‘em, ya know? Usually never knows when to quit talkin’. He’s not such a bad guy, just not a very smart one.” Always taking a second to glance at her quickly, his breath quickens. Whenever she does laundry she ends up wearing some of the strangest combination of outfits he’s ever seen. Today she’s got those god damn shorts on again and a faded blue baseball tee that’s a little short on her arms, tight around her chest and shoulders, tiny speckles from bleach stains adorning the hem where he can see a small snippet of her creamy, pale stomach.

“He doesn’t seem so bad to me.” Grinning at him coyly, his gaze snaps back up to meet hers.  
Gulping hard he grumbles back, “He’s been on his best behavior since he’s been here. Hopefully that don’t change anytime soon.”

“Have a little faith, Daryl. Sometimes people can change, you know?”

“After all this time I think if he were gonna change, he woulda by now.”

“Sometimes it can just take a good thing to make people wake up and see what’s important. Maybe this place will be that thing for him.” Shrugging, she gets up to carry the laundry basket upstairs. As she turns around he watches her dainty bare feet climbing each step one by one, drinking up and absorbing every curve of her legs. Before he has the chance to turn around or avert his eyes from her body she turns around at the top of the stairs.

“Do you want anything to drink Daryl? You’re looking a little flushed.” He nods his head a couple of times, turning around quickly to hide his red cheeks.

Beth knew exactly what she was doing. Why was he falling right into this knowing good and well nothing would happen? Knowing damn good and well that she was married to Rick he tried to push the thoughts out of his mind, going back to the holes in the floor. Instead of thinking about Beth’s legs in those shorts he tries to think of all the other things he needs to do: 

“Daryl?” She’s standing right behind him now, a glass of sweet tea in her hand, lemons bobbing up and down.

“Oh, uh, thanks.” Wiping his hands off awkwardly, he stands to meet her, looking down at the tiny marvel of a woman. Taking the glass from her, she lets her fingers linger again, just like last time. Just like every time she’s handed him anything in the past few days. Soft and delicate, thin slender fingers, the pads underneath her nails as pink as her lips. He imagines what they must feel like inside his own mouth. Finally fully grasping the cup he goes to pull back from her, her fingers extending outward, ghosting over his wrist with her nails, scratching up to his forearm. Suddenly she’s not grinning at him anymore, her eyes are dark, serious. Trying to control his breathing, trying to break away, trying to do anything but crash into her lips, Daryl darts his eyes down to her chest, watching it rise and fall steadily. 

Suddenly the front door slams open with the sounds of Billy yelling and Ben crying. Playing in the dirt had quickly turned into a game of throwing rocks and it looked like this time Billy was the winner. Beth quickly pulled herself from Daryl and scooped the boy up in her arms, comforting him.

“Daryl, will you grab the first aid kit from the kitchen for me? Should be over by the sink.” He stands there for a moment, still in the daze, still intoxicated by her touch on his skin. Stumbling over his feet he gathers the supplies, still unsure how to react to this situation.

“It was an accident! I thought it was a dirt clot!” Billy protests in an angry fit, trying to speak over his brother’s blood curdling wails.

“You’re lucky you didn’t hit his eye or somethin, Billy! This ain’t the time or place for this. Momma Lori is down the hill having your little brother or sister and you’re up here making trouble for me? I don’t think so, Billy Grimes. You march your butt up those stairs right now and go straight to bed. I’ll be sure to let your Daddy know what happened once he gets home.” Billy sulks, draggings his feet and saying nothing, as Ben snuggles closer to Beth, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. 

“All better, baby. Now go sit down on the couch and I’ll bring you a snack, okay?” Ben nods his head, saying nothing, crawling onto the couch Daryl pushed out of the way and snuggling up with his stuffed dog.

“Sorry about that, Daryl. I’m gonna go check on Andre. Hopefully all that shoutin’ didn’t wake him up.” She smiles at him, her eyes still holding something he can’t quite put his finger on. Most of the expressions she gives him leave him bewildered and confused but something about her eyes spoke volumes. Whatever was going on between them, she was feeling something to. Whatever it was. Shaking the thought out of his mind, he goes back to work on the holes in the floor.

“You alright?” He gives Ben a half smile, watching the little boy watch him. Only nodding and sniffling, he cuddles into the couch and closes his eyes. 

-=-

“Hershel, I don’t think it’s time.” Lori somehow manages to get out as he and Rick lead her into the infirmary. “I mean really.” She tries to hide her nerves as she sits on the bed.

“Lori, you’re having contractions, you’re nearly due, we’re just going to see.” Hershel smiles. “Rick help her get her pants off. Patricia get the kit.”

Lori lifts her legs so Rick can help her, a small smile on his face. He knew she was nervous, she had a C-section with Carl and it was more than likely she’d need one for this one. Patricia and Annette are buzzing around the small room as Rick folds her pants and underwear and sets them aside on a dresser they had full of supplies. “It’s gonna be okay.” He kisses the side of her head and grabs her hands as Hershel puts a glove on his right hand. “We still gonna let Carl name it?” He asks, trying to distract her.

“As long as it's a good name and nothing something stupid.” Lori grimaces. “He suggested Wolfsbane the other day.”

Rick stifles a laugh. “You don’t like Wolfsbane?”

“Rick, it’s ridiculous.”

“Could call it Wolfy.”

Lori cracks a smile. “Stop.”

“Alright, Lori, it’s time.” Hershel smiles weakly from the end of the bed. “Do you want to try a vaginal birth? Or do the C-section.”

“Let’s just do the C-section I guess. It’s not worth it if the baby could get stuck like Carl did, you’re good Hershel, but we don’t have the equipment.”

Hershel nods. “Good thinking, Lori.”

-=-

“Just look here, Lori, don’t even look at Hershel. I’m prettier anyway.” Rick teases, running his thumb over Lori’s cheek.

“Wolfsbane is going to be beautiful.”

“Stop calling it that.”

She’s so strong, Rick’s not sure how she’s doing it, lying there with her belly cut open when Hershel digs around. She had pain medicine, but it couldn’t be enough.

“Oh! Here we go!” Hershel announces, pulling a plump baby covered in blood from Lori, a large whail emerging from it’s mouth. “It’s a loud one!”

Lori looks up and starts crying, and Rick feels a couple tears prick his eyes, too.

“A girl!” Hershel smiles as Patricia cuts the cord and he hands it off.

“You hear that, Lor?” Rick asks. “A girl!” He leans down and kisses her. “Finally.”

-=-

Lori sits up in bed as best she can, cradling the little baby to her chest. “She’s so beautiful, Rick.”

“She has to be.”

“Mom?” Carl appears at the door, a smile on his face. “Hershel told me it was a girl.”

He walks in the room and pulls Hershel’s stool over to the other side of the bed. “Do I still get to name her?”

“Depends.” Lori looks at him, the smile on his face. “No Wolfsbane.”

He sighs. “What about Judith?”

“Judith?” She asks.

Carl nods. “After my old teacher.”

“Carl and Judith.” She repeats. “They sound nice together.”

“Judith it is.” Rick states.


	7. chapter seven

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=10p60aw)

After Carl had met his new baby sister, it was time for Andrea and Michonne to meet her, the two walked in, hand-in-hand to the infirmary, Andrea bringing her free hand to her face as soon as she saw how radiant Lori looked after her procedure. In her arms was a small bundle, wrapped in white.

“Her name is Judith.” Rick smiles.

“It’s a girl?” Andrea asks, her voice cracking with emotion. She lets go of Michonne’s hand and walks towards the hospital bed, standing to Lori’s right, pressing a kiss on her head as Lori moves the fabric out of the small baby’s face. “Oh my _God_.” Andrea whines, tears pricking her eyes. “She’s absolutely gorgeous. Look at that face.”

Michonne walks over to Rick and kisses him, sliding her arm around his neck. “Lookin’ good, dad.” She teases. “Beth’s gonna be asking for number six, you know that, right.”

Rick sighs. “She’s just gonna have to wait.”

“Mhm.” Michonne watches as Andrea takes the bundle in her arms. “Gotta watch out for that one, too.”

“And she has twins.” Rick grimaces. “No more for at least two years.”

Michonne scoffs. “That’s funny. Beth is gonna bat those eyelashes at you and you’re going to be back to having her hold her hips up. You just wait. I’m always right.”

-=-

“Andrea said I could come see the baby.” Beth looks in through a crack in the door. “I know it’s late, but they wouldn’t even tell me if it was a boy or a girl.”

“Come on in, Beth.” Lori smiles from the dresser where her jeans were just hours before, they had turned that space into a changing table.

She comes up behind Lori, a smile on her a face. “A girl?”

“Yep. Judith.” Lori nods, fastening the safety pins on Judith’s diaper. “You were right.”

“Can I hold her?” Beth asks, hoping she’s not over stepping.

“Of course, Beth.” Lori picks the baby up, pressing a kiss to her cheek before handing her over.

Beth’s smiles gets bigger as she lets out a content sigh, holding the baby close to her chest. Judith looks like Lori, so beautiful. She looks over a Rick, who’s trying not to notice how happy she is holding this baby. How was he going to tell her they can’t have another baby right now? When she looks that happy and that at peace holding little Judith.

-=-

Things had been so busy with the new baby. That kept most of her thoughts at bay between washing cloth diapers and making bottles. Lori’s c-section would limit her being able to move around too much to Beth was the one to primarily help her. Rick and the others would come in and give them time to sleep and recuperate but the stress of a new baby was beginning to wear on her. Not that it stopped Beth from wanting her own. Judith was absolutely breathtaking. Tiny and pink, her hair softer than Beth had ever felt in her entire life. Every itty bitty little toe and finger was cuter and cuter every time she saw them and it fueled the fire deep in her belly whenever she saw Rick. Her cheeks hot from the blush of her thoughts, handing the baby off to Michonne while Lori slept.

“Go get some, rest okay? We don’t need you running yourself ragged.” Michonne gives her a small smile, urging her to take a break. 

“You and Lori are the glue that keeps this house together, we need you in tip top shape, okay?” She begins cooing at the bundle in her arms, “We aren’t used to high maintenance little ladies around here, Judy. Forgive us if it takes some time to meet your demands.” 

“Thank you.” Beth gives Michonne a quick hug, off to take a break from the newborn. 

Because of Judith’s arrival, the rotation in Rick’s nights had been disrupted and Beth found herself sulking about it a little. All she wanted was one night. One night to get her chance to be just the two of them. Hearing the shower turn on she tiptoed down the hallway, peeking her head in to see Rick’s dirty clothes on the floor from a hard day of gardening. The shower curtain provides a perfect outline of his body, every muscle and contour begging her to join him. Quietly undoing the button of her shorts, slipping them down along with her panties, she pulls her shirt over her head, lifting the shower curtain to slip in behind her husband. Reaching her arms around his body, she starts at his hips, lightly kneading and scratching her way up to his chest. 

“Mmmm, hello to you too, sweet girl.” Rick moans into her embrace, craning his neck to give her more room as she begins kissing him there.

“I missed you.” She whispers huskily into his ear, pressing her body as close to his as humanly possible.

“I missed you too.” Her hands travel lower, teasingly caressing his already hardened member. “Hmmmm,” he shudders into her hand, “what happened to my innocent little farmer’s daughter, huh?”

“Just wanted you to myself, for a little while I guess. I know the rotation is all off but I thought maybe you’d have some time for me…” His breath hitches as her grip tightens around him, burning through his skin, throbbing in her hand.

“ _Beth…_ ” The sound coming from the back of his throat doesn’t sound quite like him. Something more tired and desperate but still cool, collected Rick all at the same time. “You know I want to honey but, I gotta help with the baby tonight, try to get my rest too. We’ll get the rotation going again soon, okay?”

“It’s just...we’ve been trying for a while now and...it’s my turn.” The tears swell in her eyes, spilling onto her already wet cheeks. Something about that new baby smell, the lack of sleep and the burning deep in her stomach has her feeling delirious. Rick turns to face her, taking her small, delicate face into his hands.

“Listen, Beth, I know it’s your turn, I know you’re dying to make a baby of your own _especially_ with Judith being here now but you gotta cool it. Your time will come when it’s supposed to, okay?” The tears don’t stop falling and she’s not sure what to say to him, if she can even respond, pulling away from him and stepping out of the shower.

“I’m not trying to hurt your feelings, honey, it’s just too soon. We’ll start up trying again after your next cycle okay? I promise.” Rick looks genuine but exhausted, practically begging her not to be angry with him for turning her away. Continuing to ignore him, not responding, her eyes don’t break from his as she towels off and walks out the door, leaving Rick standing in the small bathroom alone. He knows she’s tired and she’s angry but she will get over it in time.

Beth crawls into her bed, not bothering to brush out her hair out put on her nightgown. Pushing herself further under the quilt, kicking the towel out from underneath it, she burrows into the warmth, looking for a sense of comfort. For the first time in the year that she’s lived in the mountain house she finds herself feeling truly alone. A part of her knew that she was being greedy with Rick, naive about her feelings, tired from the days of going non stop but that irrational, gnawing hunger left her feeling angry with her husband for turning her away. Closing her eyes tightly, she thinks about her hand on Daryl’s wrist, on his forearm, the fever she felt coarse through her with his body only inches from hers. The way everything melted away but the brash, stark blue of his eyes on her body, looking over every line and contour, engrossed in the fever sliding through her stomach. Shaking her head a choking back her tears, Beth thinks of Rick and how unfair her stupid crush on Daryl is. Everything she’s done, every time she’s flirted with him it’s been out of her own frustration, her own inability to control herself, not his. 

_Stop it, Beth. You’re being stupid. Go to sleep. Apologize to Rick tomorrow.”_

-=-

Daryl felt a little guilty for neglecting Merle while he had been at Rick’s house helping out during those weeks. Before arriving at the compound they had spent all their time together for almost their entire lives. Although it was strange at first, Daryl realized it was better for them to be a little more independent, not having to constantly follow Merle around to make sure he didn’t say the wrong thing or piss off the wrong person. Actually, Merle had still been on his best behavior for the first time ever. Daryl wouldn’t be surprised if there was something up his sleeve but he figured it better if he didn’t ask. He had his hands full with all of his jobs, his responsibilities to Rick and Hershel. There was no more time for babysitting his big brother anymore, maybe no longer a need for it. Maybe Beth was right. Maybe the compound would be the place to help change him, to make him see that he would have to change in order to stay there. 

“Why ain’t you tell me shit about them wives yet? Especially the blonde one. Oohh, Andrea.” Daryl had spoken too soon. Of course Merle was lusting after every woman on the compound, Rick’s wives were no exception.

“Ain’t nothin’ to tell, they’re just regular people.” Shrugging his shoulders he can’t think of anything that’s actually different from them than anyone else on the compound. The wives are not unlike Maggie or Amy, Annette or Patricia. They were just honest, good people trying to work together to raise a family. When he saw them all together they were often laughing and talking, standing close together, hugging or embracing. They were a very physical family, Daryl came to discover. The first time Lori hugged him he couldn’t help but shudder and try not to back away too quickly. Although she seemed to understand, her movements around him after that were more purposeful, he appreciated her respecting his space.

“Rick is a nice guy an’ all, but it ain’t really fair keepin’ every woman to himself. It ain’t fair. The male to female ratio is off.” Unwrapping a piece of dried and smoked rabbit from the wax paper and taking a large bite, Merle continues on with his mouth full. “I mean, it’s economics, baby brother. How we supposda repopulate the planet when all the women are havin’ Rick’s kids? Don’t make no sense.”

“Really? Ya really wanna go knockin’ somebody up? Ya say that now but I don’t think ya really realize what yer sayin’.”

“Oh I realize it an I know what I’m sayin’. Throws all the numbers off an shit. Gotta get some blood into the gene pool that ain’t Grimes.”

“Enough with that shit. I’m goin’ out huntin’ tomorrow, ya wanna go? We’re catchin’ rabbit so they can breed ‘em for food.”

“Nah, I got duty at the wall. If ya think I’m gonna pass up time with Xena warrior princess and the Nubian Goddess, ya got another thing comin’.”

“Don’t know how many times I gotta remind ya we got a good thing here. Don’t go fuckin’ it up, thinkin’ with yer cock and not yer head.” Daryl huffs back at him, walking into his bedroom and closing the door hastily. Taking back everything he had felt earlier about feeling guilty about not spending as much time with his brother, he got together his bolts for the next morning, anticipating the hunt. Although it would really be more of a catch, Daryl was anxious to get out into the woods again.

Rapping on the door with his knuckles, Merle spits out a forced apology, “Don’t worry, little brother. I won’t go fuckin’ this one up fer us.”

-=-

“Got everything?” Rick said to, more so than asked Daryl because they did indeed have everything. Although they could both be soft spoken men at times, Rick found himself finding excuses to open up to Daryl. About the compound, his wives, his children. It seemed as Daryl understood well enough, sometimes asking questions, more often than not just nodding his head as they worked or walked along to their destination. The silences between them were not awkward but comfortable, something hanging in the air between them that neither of them could place. A friendship maybe? A brotherhood? A mutual acceptance maybe?

“Don’t think I ever been out lookin’ not to kill somethin’. Feels a little weird.”

“We just need the few, so they can mate. Then you can go back to hunting. I know you haven’t had the chance to much with my arm and all.”

“Yeah, it’s okay. I don’t mind. Been kinda nice getting to know you all.”

“Good. They all really like having you around too, I think. You’ve been a great help to us, Daryl. I appreciate it more than you know.” They stop at the small clearing just above the garden that separates the mountain house from the woods. Looking back at the house, Rick continues, “Especially my wives. Lori said you’ve fixed stuff she’s been nagging me to forever so, don’t be surprised if they all start complaining when you do start hunting more often.” Daryl smirks at him, thinking of all the things he’s done for Rick’s family in the past few weeks. His wives were all wonderful women. Strong and courageous, witty and beautiful. Daryl felt honored to have a friendship with Rick, let alone all of them too.

“Yeah, well I’m sure they’d rather have rabbit and squirrel on a regular basis before winter comes and all we got are damn bunnies.”

Carl comes around the corner, his father’s hat on his head, backpack on his back. “Wait! I just asked Mom and she said if it’s okay with you, it’s okay with her if I come hunting for the rabbits today?” He grins at them both, knowing he’s pressing his luck but hoping they’ll give in.

“Only cause we’re not shooting anything today.” Rick puts his arm around his son, shaking his head and imagining himself at Carl’s age, eager and desperate to be around anyone more interesting than himself. In Carl’s case it was his mother’s and a bunch of babies but for Rick, today he was happy to have his son tag along.

“So, no exploding walker heads then?”

Daryl snorts, kicking the dirt in front of him, “I told ya, be patient, ya don’t wanna be seein’ any of those damn things but when ya do, you’ll get over it pretty quick.”

“No way, there’s no way that could get old.” 

-=-

“So we have to sit here all day?” Carl asks, watching the small wooden trap in front of him.  
“No.” Daryl grunts back. “Wasn’t you paying attention? Bugs Bunny goes in to get the carrot, sits on a weight, the door closes.”

“But won’t it lift when it moves?”

“Carl, Daryl knows what he’s doing.” Rick assures him, rubbing his back a little. “We’re here to watch and learn so we know what to look for.”

“Doesn’t learning involve asking questions?” Carl asks. “That’s what mom says.”

Rick sighs. “Carl. Please.” He looks at his son, pleading him to stop. Carl always had a way about him to make things difficult, Lori claimed it was from Rick’s side of the family, but Rick was absolutely sure it was from hers.

“Let’s go.” Daryl calls, grabbing the other cage and heading passed them both. He was on a mission, he wanted to get this stuff done before Carl’s talking scared every animal within a mile of here away. He wouldn’t be out here with Rick and Carl if it was anyone but Lori who asked. Rick was fine, usually, knew when to shut up, could learn from watching, but Carl. Jesus Christ, the kid’s mouth ran like a damn’s duck behind. _Why are we doing this? Why are you blowing those leaves? Can you do a quail call? They taught us how to do it in scouts, wanna hear?_ And even though Daryl had said no to hearing his quail call, Carl did it anyway. Teaching a kid how to hunt was exhausting, why couldn’t Rick just make him stay home.

They walk through the forest until Daryl sees some rabbit tracks and places the trap down with a thud on the ground. “You got the carrot?” He asks Carl.

Carl nods excitedly, shifting his backpack off to get into the front pocket. “What happens if we only get girl rabbits?”

“Then we just have girl rabbits.” Daryl mumbles. “We’ll find a boy at some point.”

“When are we going to start building the hutch? Mom says it needs to be big for all of the babies.”

Daryl ignores him, standing him, his eyes drawn towards the tree line. There’s a boar snorting around the wild onions a few yards back. “Stay here.” Daryl slings off his crossbow and heads towards it quietly.

“Daryl!” Rick whispers harshly. “We aren’t shooting anything—not with Carl around.”

“It’s food, Rick.”

“We’ve got food, Daryl.” Rick responds, but Daryl doesn’t listen, he moves closer and crotches down, moving his bow to line it up with the boar’s head. Carl watches on in amazement, waiting for the day he can be as cool as Daryl Dixon. Daryl pulls the trigger and a few seconds later the boar falls over.

“That was so cool!” Carl exclaims, watching as Daryl walks over to the boar, his bow raised. “You’ve got to teach me how to do that!”

“Carl.” Rick states, touching his shoulder.

-=-

“I thought you weren’t hunting today.” Lori states as Rick and Daryl bring the boar in.

“We weren’t supposed to.” Rick grits through his teeth, setting the boar down next to the table. “Don’t let the kids touch it. Daryl can I talk to you outside?”

Daryl follows him out with a sigh. He was going to get yelled at, possibly banned from the mountain house. Rick should be thanking him—he just got his enormous family lunch and dinner for the next four days if they ration it right.

“You have _got_ to listen to me when I tell you things, Daryl.” Rick closes the door behind him with a slam. “My boy was out there, he could’ve walked right into that arrow.”

“Carl was behind me. Ain’t hunting your kid, _Rick._ You should be thankin’ me. Setting up your damn rabbit traps, keepin’ your family fed for the week, fixing shit around _your_ house.” He wasn’t mad at Rick, he was mad at everything. Mad that Rick’s cushy life wasn’t his, mad Rick’s youngest wife wasn’t his. 

“Daryl. We appreciate your help, we—me included—we love having you around.” Rick tells him truthfully. “And we appreciate the boar—it’s just that it’s a safety issue with Carl he doesn’t list—” 

“You’re his father—make him listen. The kid’s sixteen, he knows better than to walk in front of an arrow, a bullet. Ya ain’t thinking.” 

“I’m not thinking.” Rick repeats with a laugh. 

Daryl stares at him, wanting nothing more than push him, get in his face. If it wasn’t for that fucking broken arm. 

“I’m sorry Daryl.” Rick lets out a deep breath, over Daryl’s statement. “We just don’t agree on Carl being out hunting, he’s my son, I don’t want him in danger. You understand, right?” 

“Guess so.” 

Rick nods. “Why don’t you come in for dinner, I have a feeling we’re having boar tonight.” 

-=- 

Merle stuck one of his hand rolled cigarettes in the corner of his mouth, shoving the baggie with the rest of the loose tobacco and papers in his pocket for later. After arriving there with only a pack and half between he and his little brother, the urge to fuel his nicotine addiction had been a first priority above all. Luckily Dale occasionally smoked the stuff in a pipe on special occasions and was able to share some with Dale until the next run came around. They were no marlboro reds but they did they job in a pinch. Plus, being able to roll his own made it easier to ration, kept he and Daryl from fighting over who got who many cigarettes a piece. Under one arm he’s got a small crate of peaches and plums from his weekly ration. Since Daryl had been up at the farmhouse so often, Merle had his fair share of extras and had hatched up a plan to make his own hooch. 

Closing the door behind him and lighting the cigarette, he sees Carol out of the corner of his eye. 

“Howdy, neighbor.” He bows his head to her, grinning and continuing to walk by, knowing she wasn’t likely to put up this his shit this early in the morning. 

“Morning.” She smiles back at him, going about his business as if they were regular neighbors in regular neighborhood, as if the world hadn’t gone to shit. Merle would have called it down right spooky but the fact that Carol had been friendly and not bitten his head off trumped that thought. “Jeeze, somebody likes fruit.” He turns around and stops to see her smiling at him, standing in front of her open front door. 

“Oh, uh yeah, I like to take extra fer snacks when I’m guardin’, heh.” 

“Oh yeah? I’ve got plenty of extras here. Can’t get the girls to eat more than a couple a day.” Darting into her house quickly, she emerges with two peaches and plums a piece. Merle’s eyes light up. By this rate, he’ll have a full bottle in no time. 

“Ya sure? I don’t wanna be takin’ food from no women and children. Ain’t right.” 

“Merle,” she says, flatly, shooting him a look, “I wouldn’t give them to you if we needed them. Just take them.” 

He nods his head, grinning at her from ear to ear, “Thanks, Carol.” Adding them to his basket he turns around and walks to his destination. Towards the woods and his secret hiding spot. 

-=- 

“Let’s see here, of course _all_ the boys need new shoes. Carl could use a couple pairs of good jeans if you can find any. That kid’s legs grow so damn fast, I swear we can hardly keep up with him.” 

Beth and Maggie worked hard to keep up the inventory but with all the kids on the compound, sometimes it was difficult to keep it going with so many growing kids on the around. All of the hand me downs were brought back to the farmhouse where Maggie and Beth could organize them by size. That way if any newcomers came in, they could get clothes at a moment's notice. That afternoon Carol had brought by some of Lizzie and Mika’s old things in exchange for some others as well as her list for them. Everyone was good about making do with what they had, often making new things out of the old. Beth was in the process of teaching Mika and Lizzie how to knit on a loom so they could make their own blankets, sweaters and shawls. Then, later on she would teach them how to knit by hand. As much as Rick would tease her for busily working her hands to finish a project, everyone on the compound was thankful when winter came. Not one person didn’t have a scarf or hat that Beth hadn’t knitted lovingly by hand. 

“I don’t know how you can remember all this stuff, Bethie. You’re a good momma.” She smiles at her sister, so proud of all she does on the compound to keep her family going. What once enraged Maggie now gave her a sense of pride when she looked at her sister and Rick, Lori, Michonne and Andrea. 

“I’m trying.” Beth exhaled deeply, thinking about all that had happened the night before with Rick and her pestering him for a baby. “It’s not easy, Mags. Sometimes I feel like I’m the only one struggling with it.” 

“Has it been hard since Judith was born? I know it’s only been a couple weeks but, give him time. He’s got a lot on his hands.” Shaking her head, turning away from her sister’s gaze, she feels all the emotions, all of her feelings in the past few weeks swelling in her chest. 

“Yeah. It’s just, the nights have been all messed up, he hasn’t slept in bed with me in a while and I’ve been getting lonely. I miss him, you know?” 

“Did you tell him that?” 

“I was stupid about it. Acted like a child. Tried slipping into the shower with him and he turned me away.” Maggie comes up behind her little sister, wrapping her arms around her and placing her chin on her shoulder. 

“Give him time, Bethy. He loves you, he’s just gotta adjust to having a new baby in the house. Then I’m sure things will go back to normal.” Maggie gives her another tight squeeze. “Besides, haven’t I taught you about the miracle of masturbation?” Instantly Beth steps back from her sister, turning tomato red as they both fall into a fit of laughter. 

“I won’t lie, I feel real guilty about it but having Daryl around all the time hasn’t helped any. He’s awfully nice to look at.” 

“Bethy, don’t go feeling bad over that. Don’t you think it’s a little ass backwards that you and Lori are the only ones in your marriage with one partner? If he gets to touch, why can’t you look, huh?” 

“I guess but, it still doesn’t feel right, you know? Like I’m hiding my stupid crush on someone who first of all, doesn’t really give a shit either way and secondly, I’d never do anything with because I’m married to Rick.” She shakes her head again, biting her lip. “It’s all stupid and confusing.” They go back to standing side by side, sorting through a bin of kid’s socks, searching for matches. 

“What’s so confusing about it? He’s there, he’s nice to look at. Ain’t nothing to it, right?” 

“I guess but I just keep finding myself talking to him and touching him even though I _know_ it’s not right. Scares me, like I’m gonna go too far or something.” 

“What do you mean ‘touching him’?” Maggie raised an eyebrow, giving her sister a look. 

“Just like, lingering glances and little touches here and there, I don’t know. If anything he just thinks I’m some bored housewife.” 

“Talk to Rick. He’ll work it out. He always does.” Giving her sister a second to respond, Maggie jabs Beth’s side with her elbow. “Right?” 

“Yeah, of course.” 

-=- 

The hot Georgia sun beat down on Daryl, sweat dripping out of every pore on his aching body. The temperature had started to rise as the summer progressed and this particular afternoon was absolutely sweltering. Stopping for a second to catch his breath, he wipes the sweat from his face with the back of his arm. Deciding to take a break, he sets down his shovel and climbs over the garden fence, settling down on the ground next to his canteen. If it was already this hot, Daryl wasn’t sure how the hell he was gonna make it through the summer. Hopefully Rick’s arm would be healed soon enough and he wouldn’t have to come up there anymore. It wasn’t that he didn’t like being around it was just all the rules and the bullshit that made him feel constricted. The hunting incident with Rick had him feeling a little on edge still. And although things weren’t bad between them, they were just a little unsettled still. Breaking his thoughts, he hears the door from the house shut and out walks Beth. _Same time every day. Here she comes._ Taking another swig of water, gulping it down, he watches her walk over to the laundry line. 

“Hi.” Smiling that gorgeous smile that would usually leave his insides feeling like gasoline and his skin like electricity, today all he felt was irritated. Instead of answering her, he just sort of shrugs back in response, going back for more water. 

“Hello to you too, Daryl.” She scowls at him as she walks by the grass behind him. Barefoot as usual, he watches her lift on her tippy-toes to reach the clothesline, his eyes traveling up her slender calves to her thighs and the shape of her hips. 

“Hey.” He barely grumbles back at her, not in the mood for her flirty act. She can touch his hands and bat her pretty little eyes all she wants. Today, he’s not falling for it. Turning back around she pulls something out of the wicker basket. 

“Well, I know you’ve decided you’re being grumpy today or not talking to me or whatever but, earlier I was working the inventory with Maggie and I snagged you some flannel shirts. Thought you could use a few more. And a couple pair of socks.” Feeling guilty now, his tough exterior begins to soften. Standing up to take them from her hand, his eyes meet hers. 

“Ya didn’t have to do that. But I appreciate it.” Something about the way her eyes look so sad, her expression tired and weathered from the heat and the stress of a newborn. He knows there is no real reason for him to treat Beth badly. Since he’s gotten there she’s done nothing but go out of her way to do things for him and make him feel comfortable. 

“I just know when we first got here it would have been nice to have some options, you know? Plus, I know you’re not one for washing or laundry.” Grinning up at him, her eyes turning that dark, hazy color he’s seen before, they’re right back in their little world. Before he even had a chance to back away, she’s sucked him right in just like every time before. 

“It was nice of ya.” Gulping, trying to control his breathing and balance from crashing into her lips, he takes another deep inhale. She smells so clean, like dish soap and baby powder. Fresh laundry and cornmeal from the pancakes she’d made from breakfast earlier. 

“You know, if you ever want to bring your laundry up here you’re more than welcome. I’d have no problem doing them with the rest.” 

“Nah, thanks Beth. Ya done enough for me already.” 

“Yeah?” Licking her lips, her eyes are nervous, searching his face for something, looking for the words she couldn’t muster. The effect she has on him is becoming more and more apparent as he realizes her hands have been on his wrists for some time now. Tearing his eyes away from hers he watches the pads of her fingers travel up his arms, up his biceps to neck, teasingly scratching as she goes along. By the time his eyes have met hers, fingers are intertwined around his neck and her heart is beating so loud he swears he can feel it in his head. 

“Uh huh.” Is all he can muster while he’s ghosting his fingers over her stomach, amazed by the softness but not at all surprised that Beth is just as impossibly soft as she looks. She’s got on this plain white t-shirt, nothing special or fancy but everything about it makes her look even cleaner and softer and more pure than he’s pictured her in his mind so many nights before this. Inhaling deeply, falling headfirst into his lips, Beth swallows him whole and they are both and utterly, completely gone. Tongues searching, delving deeper and deeper. She swears she can feel the burning in her stomach scorching right through her skin and she wonders if he can feel it too. Under this sun they’re bound to both burst into flames right then and there. 

_”Beth…”_ He breathes into her mouth, pulling away from her but not entangling himself from her, fingers still exploring. “I can’t do this. Not to Rick. He’s done too much fer me.” Pulling back more he speaks a little louder this time. “You can’t do this either.” 

Swallowing hard, the tears slowly start falling, silent but steady. Taking her by the shoulders, he sets them both down on the grass, pulling her under his arm. There was nothing in the world Daryl Dixon hated more than seeing a woman cry but seeing Beth cry like this, for a reason like this, left a pit in his stomach he’d never felt before. 

“Hey, I know this is a shitty situation but I don’t want ya thinkin’ I’m tryin’ to hurt ya, darlin’.” 

Shaking her head, she laughs a little, “No, if anything I’ve been unfair to you, Daryl. Flirting with you, always touching you...I-I wanted to do those things but,” her pale face suddenly flushes a crimson red, “since the baby was born, things have kind of been a mess.” 

“Yeah? What’s wrong? Thought you’d be excited ‘bout that. Seems like ya like kids well enough.” 

“It’s not that, I love Judith, I really do it’s just Rick has been somewhere else completely. On another planet.” Wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, she leans her head onto Daryl’s arm. “Every time I say it out loud I feel like a selfish idiot but it’s like I’m not even there. The past week I’ve been sleeping alone.” She whispers the last part, half hoping he won’t hear it. 

“That don’t mean you should go kissin’ me though, does it? That ain’t fair to Rick. He’s just doin’ right by the family, by the baby. Can’t blame him for that, can ya?” 

“No, you’re right. It’s no reason even though I’m kind of glad I did.” 

“Yeah?" 

“Mmmhmm. I’ve been wondering about it since that day with the hole in the floor. Guess now I know.” 

“Well, don’t go getting yourself in any more trouble. Can’t go kissin’ me every time Rick makes ya mad or I’ll be out on my ass or worse.” He shrugs, thinking at least if they did kill him or kick him out, getting to kiss Beth once was at least worth it. 

“Friends?” _Friends?_ Beth wanted to be friends. He tried not to laugh, tried really hard knowing that if he did she would probably start blubbering again. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Unwrapping her from his arms and offering a hand to pull her up, he went back to work as did she, still silently sneaking peeks at each other when the other wasn’t looking. Sure they would still be civil with each other, even maybe be alone together again without this kind of thing happening but there was no way in hell that there was anything friendly going on between Beth Grimes and Daryl Dixon. 


	8. chapter eight

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=10p60aw)

“Well, well, well,” Merle cracked a smile at Andrea and Michonne as he strutted up to the front gate. “If it ain’t my two favorite women left on this shit hole of a planet.”

They turned from their position at the wall, Andrea shooting him a scowl while Michonne rolled her eyes and smirked back. “That would literally sound better coming from anyone but you.”

“Literally? Anyone but me, eh?”

These two were a real piece of work. He had been guarding the wall with them for weeks and they were sure to never let him in on whatever it was they were talking about. They were like a unit, like the same person. When an occasional walker or two would saunter by, they would get this look about them, a cautionary panic. Nine times out of ten Andrea would get them all with a head shot before anything of danger could happen but the way they reacted, you could see they had been through some shit.

“Pretty much. Guess I could say you’re my favorite redneck but that’d be a lie because your brother is obviously far superior.”

“Don’t mean shit to me, ladies. Little brother has always been everybody’s favorite ‘cause he’s soft. Lets everybody walk all over ‘em.”

“Sounds to me like you’re the one who started that pattern. He’s not a doormat, he’s a good man. Wonder where he learned that from.”

“Ain’t by my example, that’s fer sure.” He shrugs, setting down his supplies and tipping his head back for a cat nap. 

“Really, Merle? Do you even take this job seriously?”

“Eh, there ain’t nothing out there for the time bein’ so if anythin’ shows up, then you be sure to wake me, alright princess?” Without even opening his eyes, he can feel the tension, the anger building in Michonne from feet away from him.

“You watch your tone with her, you hear me?”

“Er what? Ya gonna go tattle to yer husband bout me fer sleepin’ on the job? I don’t think so.” She’s standing directly in front of him now, her tone more threatening. 

“It’s not Rick you need to worry about.” Pulling the hat from his face to look up at her, her katana in hand, ready to slice his fucking head off then and there for giving Andrea sass. These two were a real piece of work. _”Don’t_ talk to her like that again or you won’t be talking to her ever again.” 

Turning around to walk back to Andrea, her steps are careful, calculated, still waiting to turn and strike at any moment, knowing Merle can’t help but have the last word.

“Y’all too touchy ‘round here, ya know that? Just tryin’ to have some fun fer once. Never heard of a joke, huh?”

“Thing is, Merle, looks like you’re the only one laughing.” Andrea cracks a grin at Michonne, shaking her head and looking back to the dog-eared novel in her hands.

“Yeah, yeah. I get it, I’ll shut up.” 

“Never thought I’d hear that one. Merle Dixon finally learned when to shut the hell up.”

“Don’t get used to it or nothin’.”

-=-

Rick walked along the dirt road, keeping a close eye on Carl. He had somehow convinced Lori to let him help Amy and Glenn with the last wheat harvest of the season mainly he just wanted to use a scythe because it looked cool. Lori said it would be good for him to learn how to do other things on the farm. Rick agreed, but something about letting his boy wander around the fields with a huge, curved knife made him uneasy, a good way to get his eye poked out or something. It’s hot, but when Rick sees Daryl walking out of his house, he still has that silly leather kutte on, crossbow slung on his back.

“Daryl!” He jogs over to the row houses while Daryl waits, looking a bit annoyed. “You headin’ out?”

Daryl nods, trying to avoid Rick, he still feels awkward about what happened with Beth. “Yeah.”

“You gonna check the rabbit traps?”

“Ain’t goin’ that way. Headin’ out the gate this time.”

“Oh.” Rick nods. “Think there’s something better out that way?”

Daryl shrugs. “Could be.”

“Be back in a couple hours?”

“Mhm.”

-=-

_“Baby, I know you’re hungry, daddy’s trying to find us something to eat.”_

Daryl had just gotten to the end of the road that he and Merle walked not too long ago with Merle to find the compound. It seemed shorter this time, now that he knew what was at the end of the road. He wasn’t expecting to hear voices, though. Everyone back home was accounted for, even the Coal Crew was staying in today, most of them working in the fields.

_“Juan, she can’t go on, she’s so weak.”_

Daryl hides behind a tree, looking around the bark at the road. A family of four was standing in the middle of the road, the father raising a bottle of water with barely a fourth left in it to his daughter’s lips, the mother supporting her.

_“I’ll carry her, there has to be somewhere near here with food, maybe a stream?”_ There’s panic in his voice, he takes a deep breath before walking from around the tree. He has to do it, he’d never forgive himself if he didn’t.

“Papa!” The little boy calls, running behind him, pointing at Daryl.

“I ain’t gonna hurt you.” Daryl states. “Your girl okay?”

“We don’t know.” The man states.

“I’m gonna reach in my pack, that okay?”

The man nods, watching Daryl like a hawk. “Who are you?”

“Name’s Daryl.” He unzips his pack’s top and pulls out a bottle of water, setting it lightly on the ground before rolling it towards them. “I live in a community about a mile and a half away. We’ve got medical supplies, food, shelter, walls. I can take you there.”

Juan screws the top of the water, smelling it before bringing it to his daughter’s lips.

“We’ve seen some terrible things.” The woman says, tears in her eyes. “How do I know you’re not bad?”

“Got kids, my friend’s wife just had a baby couple weeks ago. Her name’s Judith.” Daryl watches them, hoping them come with him. They’ll die out here. “They’re harvesting grain today, having a big dinner tonight. That’s why I’m out, I’m their hunter.”

The family continues to stare at him.

“You’re just gonna have to trust me. For your daughter.”

The man turns to his wife, silently asking her if they should go. She gives a small nod. “Okay, we’ll come.”

-=-

Daryl ends up packing the little girl, her father tried, but he was just too weak to walk the distance and carry her small frame. Daryl didn’t mind, he’s carried deer heavier than her, she’s just a little thing.

“How many people are in your community?” The woman asks. They hadn’t talked much since Daryl picked the girl up.

“Thirty, maybe? Don’t really go around counting.”

“They’re going to be okay with you bringing four people in?” The man pipes up, watching Daryl’s every move.

“Got nothing but room, they took me and my brother in a while ago. If they have room for two dirty rednecks they’ve got room for you.”

-=-

“Interesting dinner you came back with.” Merle teases from the sniper tower.

“Shut up, Merle. Let us in? Girl’s dehydrated.”

“Yep. Hold on.”

Daryl watches as Merle twists back. “Hey! Carol! Come open the gate! Baby brother’s back with some friends.”

“She’s doing laundry.” Merle grins. “Convinced her to ours too, baby brother.”

“You could do it yourself.”

“A woman’s job.”

Daryl rolls his eyes and watches as the gate opens. “Come on.” He walks forward, the girl still in his arms.

“Oh my god!” Carol yells, running over to him. “Is she okay?”

“A little dehydrated, her dad said they ain’t ate in days.”

“Let’s get them in the farm house, Hershel can take a look at them, I’ll make them a sandwich.”

-=-  
“You’re lucky Daryl found you when he did.” Hershel bops Liza, which they’ve learned is her name, on the nose. He turns to her mother, Miranda. “She’s dehydrated, any worse than this there’s nothing I could do.”

Miranda nods, tears in her eyes. “Thank you, Hershel.”

“We’ll keep her in here to watch her for the night. My wife is preparing you lunch right now, hope you like tuna salad. And applesauce for the girl, it’ll go down easier.” He gets off his stool. “We’re having a big dinner tonight, you’re welcome to attend. You’re welcome to stay here, too, live among us if you’d like. I’ll get my daughter Beth to show you to where you’ll be staying. Of course, while little Liza is in here you’re welcome to the couches in the living room.”

“Thank you so much.” Juan says, grabbing Hershel’s hand. “You’ve saved us.”

Hershel pats his hand. “I do what I can.”

-=-

“You go.” Miranda tells her husband. “Take Louis with you.”

“You’ll be okay here by yourself?”

She nods. “We’ll be fine. Make sure you remember everything she says.”

They meet out on the front porch, where a young woman with pretty blonde hair is holding a laundry basket full of supplies.

“Are you Beth?” He asks.

She nods. “That’s me. You must be Louis.” She smiles at the little boy, grabbing a lollipop out of the basket and handing it to him. “And you are Juan?”

“Everyone’s always called me Morales.”

“Alright, Louis and Morales.” She smiles. “I’ll giving you your tour today, and showing you to your house. So this is this farm house, my mom and dad live in there, as well as Patricia.” She hates not referring to Patricia as her mom, but they didn’t know these people, just like they didn’t know Daryl or Merle. “The infirmary is obviously in there, and our community closet, if you need anything just ask Annette or Patricia, they can help you out. We just ask that you knock and wait for someone to answer the door since it is their house.”

Morales and Louis nod.

“Alright, moving on. This is our farm. We have pigs, goats, and chickens. But we use the chickens for eggs and the goats for milk. The pigs are here just in case. We get most of our meat from Merle and Daryl hunting, or traps. We’re also working on getting some rabbits, but that’s taking a little bit of time. My sister and her husband live in that small building next to the farm, they’ll be more than happy to help you if you need it.” She smiles and leads them to the dirt road. She always loved giving tours, showing off their beautiful property. 

“Right now we’re harvesting our last crops of the summer, in a couple of days we’ll start our fall crops. My dad was a farmer before the turn, so he’s been teaching us all.” She leads them to the back of the row houses next, where they would be staying. “You’ll be staying here, the Coal Crew is next door, they get a little loud but usually Dale or T-Dog will take care of that very quickly.”

“You guys built these?” Morales asks, a tone of shock in his voice.

“Yep!” She smiles. “Well, the Coal Crew, my brother, my brother-in-law, and my—Rick.” She wants to punch herself for nearly messing up. “They built them about four years ago, I want to say. Started with the two in the middle, added on the front ones first, then these back ones.”

Beth opens the door and leads them in. “So, here it is.” The houses that don’t have permanent residents are more modest than Carol’s or Shawn’s, they haven’t been lived in or had those touches that make a house a home. Beth figures it won’t be long until Miranda and Morales are making this house theirs. 

“Two bedrooms upstairs, there’s a shower down here, only cold water, it feels nice in the summer but it’s awful in the winter.” She sets the basket down on the counter. “There’s a couple candles in here, a book of matches—use those sparingly, a piece of spaghetti will do the trick to help you light the rest, some bread, applesauce.” She sets the items on the counter as she names them. “My mom sent over some tuna salad, you can put that in the mini fridge. And some towels and stuff, clean underwear.”

Louis laughs from beside her.

“Make yourselves comfortable, take a walk around the farm, meet your neighbors. We’ll be starting school up again soon. Lori just had a baby so we put it on hold a while.” Beth watches as Louis’ face turns into a grimace from the couch he’s already claimed. 

“Dinner’s at six, you’ll know when that is, everyone will be heading towards the farmhouse.” Beth smiles and heads to the door, leaving the family in peace to settle in. “Oh, and be thinking of what you’re good at, my dad will be over tomorrow morning to put to place you. We’ve all got jobs to do.”

“Thank you so much Beth.” Morales tells her with a smile. “We really appreciate it.”

-=-

Carl, Glenn and Rick worked together to put out all of the tables and chairs for dinner as usual, adding extra for their new residents. It was good to have another family on the compound. Rick felt a sense of pride being able to give a sense of security to another man, another father, who knew what that struggle was like. With a world so cruel and unpredictable, having the means to even bring people in like this was something everyone at the compound was elated to offer what they had to anyone who came their way. Anyone who deserved it that was. In the five years they had been there, everyone who they had brought in became a vital part of their growth and survival. Morales and his family would surely be a great addition to their community. 

“Can we at least get _someone_ my age next time? I’m so sick of being the oldest around all these babies.” Carl groans, placing more chairs up to the last few tables.

“Carl, I don’t pick and choose who comes to the gate.” Rick throws his hands up in the air, laughing at his son’s relentless, incessant need to complain about every little occurrence. As much as people had warned him about teenagers, his son had been a handful and then some. Always sulking and back talking his mother, erratic mood swings and general awkwardness. No wonder the kid was such a mess, he had no one to relate to.

“Can’t blame the kid. He’s just hoping next time you’ll find a family with four teenage girls. Am I right?” Glenn interjects teasingly.

“I’m not saying I’m opposed to that idea but anyone my age would be better than more little kids following me around.”

“But now you see how _we_ feel with you around.” Glenn gives him a smile and ruffles his hair, causing Carl to glare back obviously unamused. 

“Alright you two, worse than the twins sometimes. Carl, go see what your Momma needs help with inside.”

-=-

“God, she’s beautiful, Lori. Look at those eyes.” Patricia and Annette had been bickering over Judith for most of the afternoon while they had been there preparing for the dinner. Everyone was so eager to see the new baby. It was a rare occurrence to see in the outside world, but in the safe walls of the compound, infants were a welcoming celebration to the community as a whole. A symbol of their survival, their will to live and keep each other going. 

“Thank you. She looks so much like Carl did at that age. Remind me next time and I’ll bring down the couple of baby pictures I have of him. Of course, his cheeks were bigger but she’s got plenty of time to catch up.”

“She’s a doll. Looks just like her momma.” They cooed again, marveling at the resemblance. “We had fun with Beth at this age. Maggie did too. Used to get so mad when anyone else would ask to hold her. Insisted that she was _her_ baby.”  


All the wives are working in the kitchen to prepare dinner for the compound as well as their new guests. Along with the regular spread of roasted meats and vegetables, there are two peach crumbles. 

Maggie snorts at her mother’s story. “Yeah, until she got older and started driving me crazy. Then I was happy to give her back to y’all.” Sitting next to sister at the kitchen table as they peel vegetables, she elbows her.

“People say middle children get the most flack but honestly, I think you give me the most grief, Maggie Greene.”

“ _Rhee_ , Bethie, I told you that before.”

“I thought it was Greene-Rhee or Rhee-Greene or something along those lines?”

“It’s not like I’m writing checks all the time or signing my signature or anything! I forget sometimes!” Maggie swatted her sister for teasing her. Chewing on the end of a carrot, Lori shakes her head at them, chuckling. 

“You two are worse than the kids sometimes, I swear.”

“Who’s worse than me?” Carl asks, walking in from the garage. 

“Maggie and Beth, fighting like you and the twins.”

“They fight each other, I just mediate.”

“Mediate. Okay, good one. I’ll use that one next time you get caught up in some shenanigans with those two.” Gathering the baskets of utensils and napkins, Lori makes her way to the outside door. “Grab a dish, Carl.”

-=-

By the time the sun had started to paint the freckled clouds with rich, magnificent oranges and pinks, the heat started to fade and a breeze carried through the compound, relieving the stress from the day, beckoning the evening’s celebration. Everyone gathered at their respective tables excitedly talking as they got settled in, Hershel began preparing his weekly speech.

“Alright, everybody. You know what time it is. Now I’ll do my best to be brief because I know we’re all hungry. I am more than happy to welcome the Morales family into our homes here and I’m trusting you all to do the same. Be a good neighbor, do your best to extend a hand like we’ve all done to you in the past. That’s the thing that will keep this community going until the very end, our willingness to accept, our generosity to give and the ability to survive as a group.” Hershel looks towards the Morales family, smiling at them all warmly as he continues. “It warms my heart to see a family united, in one piece. I hope you know that I will do _everything_ in my power to make sure that you all stay together.” He puts out his hand to shake Morales’, both of their faces ridden with emotion, from father to father, man to man. “Alright, I’m sure you’ve all had enough of this sappy old man! Now, let’s eat!”

As the food was passed around and everyone began talking and socializing, Hershel made his rounds from table to table, checking in with his friends and family. Stopping at Rick and Lori’s table to see his new granddaughter, of course. He gives Lori a sly grin. “Don’t you think for a second I’m letting you get away with holding that baby while you eat. Give her here.” Putting out his arms for her, Lori lays Judith gently in his arms.

“My goodness. She is a little cherub. I never thought there would be a baby Grimes girl with all these grandsons.”

Rick laughs and shakes his head. “If it were up to Beth we’d have nothing but girls. She complained about Lori’s entire pregnancy.” Daryl tries to pretend not to listen, to keep eating and turn his head away but he can’t help but feel the blush that comes over his face thinking about Beth being pregnant. The idea is actually a total nightmare. 

"Don't be surprised if she's pawing you day and night till she gets one, Rick."

“Hormones. It’ll pass.” Lori smiles smugly, looking to Rick.

“Mind if I take her to the grandmothers? I can feel Anne's eyes on me already." Hershel chuckles and sure enough she's got her arms outstretched, motioning for her granddaughter. 

Daryl glances over at Beth, a few tables over. She's got on a simple summer dress the same blue as her eyes. Her hair is braided high up on her head like a crown of gold. Sitting at the children’s table with Mika, Lizzie, and the twins, she’s got Andre in her lap. It’s obvious to him then that there’s nothing more than she’d want than a child of her own. Trying not to imagine of her slim figure with a pregnant belly, he grimaces. How can he be so head over heels for a girl who's trying to have a baby? Going back to his food, he pushes the thought out of his head.

Before dessert begins, two guys from the coal crew, Zach and Randall, who Daryl has only seen around a new times stumble up to the field, loudly shouting obscenities at each other, causing everyone else to become very quiet, turning to the young men. Hershel is up and out of his seat, handing Judith back to her mother.

“Gentlemen, I don’t know what you’re up to but I don’t know why you think this kind of behavior is acceptable. Take a seat and appreciate the food in front of you or take your business back to your house.” His eyes are serious, warning them not to push him a step further. Randall, who’s usually the quieter of the who, does as he’s told and sits at one of the empty tables. Daryl watches Zach carefully as he walks over to the table of food where Beth is standing, clearing leftovers. 

“Hey there, sweet thing. Haven’t seen you around in a while. How come you’re always up on the Mountain, huh? Before you married that old man I remember seeing you around here an awful lot.” Beth scowls at him, crossing her arms over her chest. She turns to walk away and he grabs her arm. “C’mon, why you gotta be like that?”

“Get the hell away from me, Zach. You don’t know anything about me or Rick.” Zach grabs again, this time pulling at Beth’s waist, practically pushing her up against him.

Before Rick even has the chance to hear Beth yell out, Daryl is out of his chair, fists gripped tightly around Zach’s collar, ready to strike at any second. 

“Listen the fuck up,” he growls quietly enough that the children won’t hear him, “I don’t know why ya think it’s okay to talk that way to a married woman, but it ain’t. Especially a woman who’s married to _my_ friend.” Daryl is ready to tear him apart, limb by limb.

“So what, her husband can fuck three different women and she just gets to sit around and wait her turn? That’s a real waste. Don’t you think?” Zach’s eyes narrow, pushing Daryl even further. Daryl feels Hershel’s hand on his shoulder, gripping firmly but strangely gentle for the situation at hand.

“Put ‘em down, son. Take him into the farmhouse. Rick and I will meet you there.” Daryl nods his head, releasing Zach from his grip. 

Looking him up and down in disgust Daryl grumbles, “This one's drunker than a skunk.” 

-=-

Carol whips around in her seat, whispering carefully so Dale doesn’t hear her. “Merle, you better not have anything to do with this. You know Hershel doesn’t allow alcohol on the compound. If I find out you made me an unwilling accomplice I’ll make sure you’re banished so fast your head will spin.” 

“It ain’t like that. You saw me with the fruit, ya gave it to me. I didn’t ask ya fer nothin’.”

“And you said you didn’t want to take food from me and the girls. That’s low, Merle. Even for you.” She shoots him daggers with her eyes. If looks could kill, Merle would be dead.

“I thought I hid it well enough. I didn’t think those asshole would be lurkin’ around in the woods lookin’ fer my shit!”

“Well, you didn’t think. Don’t you _dare_ tell anyone about this.”

“I ain’t as stupid as I look! Ya think I wanna go getting my ass kicked outta here? And get you in trouble with yer little boyfriend fer givin’ me yer goodies?”

“You’re on thin ice, Merle. I’d stop right there if I were you.”

-=-  
Daryl leans against the railing on the farm house, watching as Glenn attempts to catch Randall to bring him in, he was currently running around the fields, not wanting to get in trouble. Daryl almost wants to go help Glenn, but truthfully, watching him run was pretty hilarious. Rick comes up on the porch a minute later. 

“You think he’ll catch him?” He asks, standing on the stairs, one leg higher than the other.

“Might be a while, but yeah.” Daryl nods.

“Thank you, Daryl.” Rick tells him, extending his hand a little, wanting to pat his shoulder or _something_ to show his gratitude. Daryl’s look of confusion scares him away, so he awkwardly puts it down.

“For what?”

“Saving Beth.”

Daryl looks down, uncomfortable with the gratitude. “She shouldn’t feel uncomfortable in her home. Ain’t no reason to thank me, just doing what’s right.”

“You could just say ‘you’re welcome, Rick’, Daryl.” Rick teases him. “You’re a good man, Daryl.”

“Come on, Randall!” Glenn whines. “You’re not doing yourself any favors here, just go talk to Hershel, please.”

“What’s gonna happen to ‘em?”

“Randall?” Rick asks. “Probably have to clean the farmhouse windows. That’s a favorite of Hershel’s punishments, he hates cleaning them.”

“What about Zach?”

“Not sure.” Rick tells him truthfully. “This isn’t the first time he’s been…pushy with Beth.”

“And he’s still here?”

“Hershel didn’t know about the first time, Beth begged me not to tell him. I thought it’d be a one-time thing, so I agreed. It was stupid.”

“You gonna tell him?”

Rick shakes his head. “It was a while ago, wasn’t as bad as this.”

Glenn comes to the porch, dragging Randall along. “You guys gonna watch Hershel yell at them?”

-=-

“Where did you get the alcohol?” Hershel asks from the couch. He was seated in the middle, with Zach and Randall on the other couch, looking at him stupidly. “You boys know we don’t allow that stuff here.”

Randall looks over at Zach. “We found in the woods.”

“You found it?” Hershel asks.

“Yes, sir! It was in a plastic bag hidden under some leaves. We didn’t know what it was, so we smelled it and it smelt like rotting ass.”

Hershel stares him down, not amused with Randall’s choice of words.

“But you drank it anyway?” Daryl asks from behind the couch. This had Merle written all over it.

“We knew it was alcohol, like they make in prisons.” Zach finally pipes up. “Saw it on the History channel once.”

“Where is the rest?”

“We drank it all.” Randall mumbles.

Hershel sighs. “Randall, you’ll be cleaning the farmhouse windows tomorrow morning, I’ll let T-Dog know that you’re to be up at 5:30.”

“5:30? Man, that’s not fair!”

“It wasn’t fair that you ruined our family dinner.” Hershel states matter-of-factly. “We have new people that just joined us _today_ , what do you think they’re thinking right now? That we just let drunkards roam around our premises? Go back to your house, Randall.”

Randall gets up, mumbling to himself, and Zach does, too, hoping to sneak out with his friend. “Oh no, Zach, I’m not finished with you. Take a seat.”

Zach plops down on the couch, a sigh escaping his lips. “Why can’t I just help him clean the windows?”

“Because you did more than make an ass out of yourself.” Hershel only raises his voice a little, but Rick can see it’s taking a lot out of Hershel to not ring his neck. “You assaulted my daughter.”

“You know what, man.” Zach slurs. “I did not, I barely touched her.”

“Bullshit!” Daryl comments loudly from behind the couch, causing Hershel to turn around, pursing his lips, warning Daryl to watch his mouth before turning around. “You was holding her against you!”

“That’s a lie.”

“We all saw you, Zach.” Rick states, resting his hands on the back of the couch, leaning down. “You put your hands on my wife, you verbally insulted my other wives, you made my children uncomfortable. We offer you food and shelter—protection—and you act this way? You know the rules. No alcohol, no violence.”

“Why am I in trouble but the redneck isn’t for getting violent with me? He was going to hurt me!”

“Because you started it!” Daryl hollers. “Wouldn’t even touched ya had you left Beth alone!”

“Enough!” Hershel scolds. “Zach, you’re on garbage and septic duty until I say otherwise. You’ll stay tomorrow with making sure the plumbing from the row houses are going into the woods like they’re supposed to.” Hershel wasn’t much for violence, but when it came to his children, it was different. “And I mean it Zach, I find out you’re even so much as looking at her, I will escort you out of this compound myself.”

-=-

What had started out as a beautiful, relaxing evening of celebration had quickly declined into a drunken uproar. After Zach’s outburst, Maggie took Beth back home with her sister wives, her younger sister a sobbing mess. With all the dangers of the outside world, Beth had tricked herself into believing that there was nothing within the compound that could ever harm her. Before marrying Rick, she had seen Zach around and he had always tried to chase after her, but every time she politely declined. It wasn’t that she didn’t think, at the time, that he wasn’t attractive or possibly even a nice person but Beth didn’t like the idea of being pawed at like that. Being made to feel like a piece of meat. When he looked at her she felt the same way she did when looking into the eyes of the undead, like another corpse fit for a meal.

“Don’t worry, honey. Daddy isn’t gonna let this slide. Can’t believe that piece of shit thinks he can come in here talking to you like that.” Maggie strokes her sister’s hair, releasing the braids from on top of her head. They’re sitting on top of Beth’s bed, waiting for Rick to come home from down the mountain.

“I hope I never have to see him ever again. Thank god Daryl was there.” Biting her lip, holding back tears, she thinks of how grateful she is to have him in her life, even if they’ll always just be friends. None of that matters knowing she has him on her side.

“He did good. Zach would be stupid to even breathe the same air as you after Daryl laid his hands on him.”

“I sure hope so. He comes anywhere near me and I’ll rip his face off myself.”

“Nobody is gonna let him come within a mile of you. I promise you we will all make sure of that. Lay down and rest a while. Rick will be back soon. Okay?” Laying her head down on the pillow and crawling under the quilt, she listens to her sister talk for a while. Maggie talks about the wheat harvest, her relationship problems with Glenn, the next run that they’ve all been planning. Slowly the sound of her sister’s voice starts to fade away into nothing and she begins to drift into slumber. 

-=-

Rick toes his boots off, careful not to kick them on the ground, waking his wives or children. In the dim evening moonlight coming from the small bedroom window, he sees the outline of Beth’s sleeping figure. Between caring for the new baby and neglecting her in the rotation, he feels so guilty for all he’s put her through these past few weeks. In the back of his mind he knows there is absolutely no reason for him to be frustrated with her for wanting a baby of her own. They’ve been trying for months now with no luck and seeing her sister wives with their children and Lori with Judith can’t be easy. Slipping off the rest of his clothes, he carefully lifts the quilt to get in bed beside her. Stirring slightly, she begins to turn as she feels Rick’s hand on her hip.

“Hi.” She says in barely a whisper, her eyes tired and red from crying. Reaching out to touch her face, he softly caresses her cheek.

“Hi, sweet girl.” He gulps hard, noticing how soft and vulnerable she looks beneath him, things felt so messy and turbulent. Laying her head back down, Beth turns away from him. He lays down to do the same, pulling her a little closer to his body. “I’m sorry about tonight. If-if I had known he was ever going to try to pull something like that again, I would have gone to your Daddy.”

“That wasn’t your fault, Rick. I told you not to because _I_ willingly went off with him. I said yes when he asked to spend time with me, back before we were married. He may have made a pass at me then but it was because I was stupid enough to let him.”

“It’s not your fault. Some men are just like that, sweetheart. They’re lust driven maniacs and it doesn’t matter if you tell them yes or no because they think they you owe it to them.”

“Did I make him think that? That I owe him something?” He reaches out to touch her hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing tightly.

“No. He’s lucky to be alive tonight. I’ll tell you that much. If it weren’t for your Daddy I’m pretty sure Daryl would have killed him himself.” 

“Yeah.” She pulls her arm away from him, tucking both hands underneath her chin, snuggling into the blanket.

“He’s a good friend. I can’t begin to tell you how thankful I am to have him around. If anything every happened I know that he’d-”

“Rick, stop.”

“Honey, that’s the world we live in. If something ever happened to me, I need to know that there are people in our lives who will take care of you.” She doesn’t answer him. The tension between them is so thick, so palpable you could cut it with a knife. 

“I see the way you look at each other, Beth. I know how you are. He looks at you like you’re the most amazing thing he’s ever seen.” He exhales deeply, laughing a little. “I had a hunch but the look in his eye’s tonight said it all.” A few more minutes go by with her saying nothing and Rick wonders if she’s ignoring him or she’s actually fallen asleep. Trying to listen for her breathing, he hears nothing.

“I kissed him. I was so upset that you’d turned me away in the shower and the rotation was all messed up. I hadn’t gotten my night in over a week, we weren’t having sex since the baby came and I-I’m so sorry. It was so, so stupid. I’m so stupid.”

Rick is shocked by the truth, as much as he knew it was, he didn’t want to believe it. A part of him knew that Beth was young, naive and often didn’t think things through sometimes, but he had never thought she’d actually do anything physical. Daryl’s little crush on her had been obvious, not unlike the one Carl harbored for her, so he had chalked it up to that. A crush. An unrequited one at that. Now that he knew the infatuation was indeed an infatuation and not just a crush, everything became real.

“Rick?” Getting out of bed, he put his jeans back on and then his boots. “Rick?” She says again, sitting up, holding the quilt against her chest.

“We’ll talk in the morning. I don’t want to say anything I’m going to regret, Beth. Go to sleep.” Turning and closing the door behind him, Rick Grimes makes his way to sleep on the living room couch for the first time in the five years that he’s lived in his house.


	9. chapter nine

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=10p60aw)

Rick made his way down to the farmhouse early that morning, he hadn’t even eaten breakfast yet, instead he left a note on the table for his wives; _Hershel wanted to talk, be back later_. He signed it with a heart and a R.

Hershel had told him last night he wanted to run a couple ideas by him, see what he thought, and Rick had an idea to run by Hershel. Right now, it was only the two of them making the hard decisions—where buildings go, what food to grow, which animals get the ax, and what happens to people who disobey the rules they’ve had since day one. Rick waved to Glenn, who was hard at work planting the peppers for the fall harvest, Maggie in the row in front of him picking some of their last potatoes for the season. They made such a good team, the two of them, facing each other to talk while they worked. They were always out here working on sustaining their family or going on runs when they needed to, Rick couldn’t have picked a better set of in-laws if he tried. Lori’s sister was a terrible pill, always commenting on their small Georgia home, always opting for a hotel instead of staying in their small guest room on a daybed. Rick hated her, Lori hated her, and Carl definitely hated her, always dreading the week before Christmas because that’s when Auntie Lynn was coming to visit and give him itchy sweater vest from designer boutiques that he’d have to wear for an hour on Christmas so Lori could take photos and send them to her. Maggie and Glenn were different, they loved Carl and all of Rick’s other children with all of their being, Glenn chasing them around the yard, much like he did with drunk Randall, except this time it was fun, or Maggie going out of her way—sometimes putting herself in danger—to get the boys something new while on a run.

“Rick!” Annette looks at him from the rocking chair on the porch. “Good to see you, honey.”

“Good to see you, too, Annette.” He walks over and kisses her cheek. “Hershel inside?”

“He’s doing inventory.” She nods. “Go on in.”

Rick nods and heads in, sure enough Hershel is sitting on the couch in the living room, pieces of paper in front of him a pencil in his hand. “Hey Hershel.” Rick walks over to the matching couch across from the one Hershel was sitting on and plops down. “Inventory?”

Hershel nods with a smile. “Run went well medical supplies wise. Gauze pads, peroxide, bandages.”

“That’s good.”

“I didn’t call you down here to talk about medical supplies, although I know you find the topic absolutely fascinating.” Hershel teases, setting the paper down with the others. “I have a couple topics to discuss with you, so I hope you have the time.”

“I’ve got time for you, Hershel.” Rick smiles as Patricia emerges in the hallway. “Coffee, Rick? Did you eat?”

“I’d love some coffee, haven’t eaten yet, though.” Rick responds.

“We’ll we can’t have that, can we? I’ll fix you something.”

“Thank you, Patricia.”

“That woman isn’t happy unless she’s feeding someone.” Hershel grins. “But to the task at hand. That incident with Randall and Zach had me thinking; it can’t just be me and you making all these decisions. We need to consult everyone, especially if, God forbid, we have to remove someone from the compound. That has to be a group decision.”

“I agree.”

“A council, is what I’m suggesting. A member from each group, and a member from each family. I want T-Dog from the coal crew, Michonne from the run group, Andrea from the wall, you, Glenn from the farmers, Maggie, Carol, Dale, Shawn, Amy, and Daryl.”

“So basically every adult person in the camp except Lori and Beth and the rest of the coal crew.”

“Yes. And I don’t want Beth because she’s too caring, she can’t make decisions about things like kicking people out. And Lori doesn’t strike me as someone who _wants_ to make those choices. The coal crew will have their interests represented by T-Dog, someone I can trust. Once Morales and his family show that they’re part of our group, we can bring one of them on.”

“She doesn’t.” Rick nods, knowing good and well Lori would hate every tough decision they made. “I think Morales will prove that sooner than later.”

“Do you think you can manage to get those people on board?”

“I don’t see why not, this is a good idea, Hershel. Exactly what we need.”

“I’m glad you feel that way, son. I need you on my side.”

“Always, Hershel, you know that.”

Patricia comes out with Rick’s coffee and breakfast, a perfectly cooked omelet with a heaping side of hash browns. “Thank you.” Rick smiles as she nods before heading back into the kitchen. “I actually had an idea to run by you, as well.”

“Oh?”

Rick nods, watching the steam come off his mug. “We just had Judith, and Lori isn’t sure when she’s going to be sleeping regularly, and it’s difficult with the three boys in the house making a ruckus, plus with Lizzie and Mika and the new Morales children, that’s just too much for Beth and Lori to be teaching to at our table. Especially when Beth eventually gets her way and we have another baby in the house.”

Hershel smiles, excited at the idea of another grandchild, especially a biological one, one with his genes.

“Lori’s been wondering if we could take that space between the barn and the goat pen and build a little school there. Nothing fancy, obviously, we all live modestly, but a little place where Beth and Lori can teach the kids the basics, they can help with the animals, learning how to take care of them. We need a place specifically for learning, we do this right, when the world starts to rebuild we’ll be in history books like Jamestown or Philadelphia.” Rick states, excitement shooting out of his mouth. “This place can be something, Hershel. A school, an actual _school_ is just the beginning. We get more people we can extend the fences, build more houses; our population can double, even triple in my lifetime.”

“Rick, goodness.” Hershel chuckles. “You had me at building a school, though I like the way you’re thinking. Add more people, more space. We already have something here, but we can make it better. We’ll talk to Shawn about the school, first. If all goes well, we’ll talk about the other projects.” 

-=-

Around 2:00 the sun gets too be too much in the garden, so Rick and Daryl decide to take a break for lunch. Lori made them egg salad sandwiches and lemon sweet tea. Settling down underneath one of the trees, they open their parchment paper and begin eating. Rick takes a bite, chewing slowly, savoring the silence. Since the last dinner Daryl has been unusually quiet with everyone, not just him. Even for Daryl’s standards, it’s strange. 

“I wish she’d stop using so much mayo. I know we got an endless supply of eggs but still, never been much of a fan.” Daryl just nods his head, shrugging. “Tastes fine to me.”

“Yeah.” He looks down awkwardly at his boots. Everything about this felt like a strange, sad haze that he, Daryl and Beth were wading through separately. On occasion they would bump into one another, but the fog is too thick and they can’t see each other. A haze of guilt, shame and resentment. 

“I guess I shouldn’t complain. There’s always something, you know? Holes in the floor, bunnies, drunken assholes. For me, that’s just a part of life.” Daryl cracks a small smirk for the first time in days. 

“Could be worse, right?”

“No, you’re right. It could have been worse. You did the right thing the other night. I know it wasn’t easy but, you did right by her and that means more to me than anything, Daryl.”

“I did it ‘cause it was the right thing. I would have done it for anybody, not just her.”

“But it _is_ her, Daryl. That’s it.” Rick shakes his head. “She’s not the kind of person who can love with caution. Beth loves with her whole heart. She can try to hide things, her feelings, but there’s nothing I can’t see on her face.” 

Getting up and walking a few spaces from Rick, Daryl pulls a rolled cigarette from his pocket and lights it. Inhaling deeply and looking down, he says nothing, glancing up at Rick. In the distance, the wives are busy hanging hanging laundry. They are all gossiping and laughing loudly, their chatter heard from where Rick and Daryl stood. 

“When the twins were about a year old Andrea got lost on a run. It was a freak thing. We got taken over by a herd, everyone was fighting them off. I swear she was right next to me, I look back for a split second and she was gone. Couldn’t find her anywhere. Scoured the area for miles and miles, like she just vanished off the face of the earth. We had to leave eventually.” Gazing out at the horizon, he looks longing at Andrea as he continues the story. “We were sending out people as frequently as we could but as winter began, we started running out of options. I thought she was gone for good. Really, truly gone. One morning after it had snowed hard, I went out to the gate for watch and there walking up were Andrea and Michonne. Barely alive, but just. It was a miracle. They had made it through the winter alone together. They were like one person, moving in unison. Andrea was like this stranger at first. She had become feral and wild. She only wanted Michonne, that was all she understood all of a sudden.”

Daryl has never really heard the backstory behind the women's relationship. He can’t imagine what Rick was going through with he and Beth could be any more difficult than it is, but what he’s describing is unlike anything that could have been imagined. 

“It made sense to me. Michonne became her everything. Her reason for living. Michonne was who she was now. Because of that love, that bond, I was able to see things in myself, in them and in Lori, that I never would have otherwise. I know it just sounds like I’m blabbering, Daryl, but I’m saying is that each of these women, each of my wives, are so much more than that. They are all important pieces of this family, they all offer something different that make us who we are _because_ of who we are. That doesn’t make sense to a lot of people but that’s how I see it.” Rick watches Daryl as he works on his cigarette, carefully flicking the ash off, examining it between his fingers as he considered his words.

“I don’t think what happened was right. Would never go after another man’s woman. I ain’t like that. Don’t want ya thinkin’ that about me.” He looks down at his boots, not able to meet Rick in the eye. “What happened wasn’t right and I’d never let it happen again.”

“Do you think it’s fair, Daryl? That I am married to three other women? But Beth just gets me? That Michonne and Andrea get to be together? It’s not my job to tell them who they can love. I see the way she looks at you. Like her heart is about to leap out of her chest.” Laughing a little bit as he watches Beth pulling a clothespin from between her teeth. “That girl has the biggest heart of anybody I’ve ever known in my entire life. She does everything with her whole heart. Loves everybody with her whole heart.”

“Yeah.” Daryl mumbles, feeling uncomfortable discussing this. As much as he wants to understand, something about the entire conversation makes him feel guilty. 

“If she wants to love you with her whole heart, why should I tell her she can’t? Sometimes I feel like I’m spreading myself thin with her. She wants more than I can give her.”

“Ya think I’m gonna be the one to change that? What about me is gonna make her happy?”

“She sees who you are, Daryl. She wants that. I can understand if it’s not easy to accept, just know that I’m not going to hold her back. If she wants to follow her heart, I’m not going to stop her.”

He shakes his head. “It ain’t right, Rick.”

“It’s you, I trust you.” He stands up, picking up his shovel to get back to work, eyeing Daryl up and down. “Just think about it but, promise me one thing. Don’t push her away. She doesn’t deserve anymore heartbreak.” Nodding, they continue tending to the garden.  
-=-

The stress from the previous days was starting to get to Daryl. Dealing with something like this, with Rick and Beth, was never something he’d ever imagined himself in the middle of. Since the conversation with him at lunch, Daryl had been playing Rick’s words in his mind again over and over. Something about his face looked so sad but understanding. How could he go along with that? Willingly do that to someone who was supposed to be his friend? Someone who he had come to trust and admire. Before the turn, Daryl Dixon did not have friends. He had connections, associates, acquaintances. Merle had always told him growing up that there was no reason in knowing anyone unless you got something from them in return. The incident with Zach made all of these feelings even more prevalent, making Daryl feel as if he was no better for kissing Beth back. Rolling over in his bed, he closes his eyes, trying to forget.

There was a knock on the front door and Daryl grumbled, getting out of bed slowly, making his way downstairs. Low and behold, the cause of all his worries, blonde halo and all was standing there with his box of rations.

“Hi. Brought your stuff for you. Is it okay if I come in?” Her eyes look hopeful, that same old sweet smile going straight to his head already.

“Uh yeah, sure. Come in.” He stands there awkwardly standing at his feet while she goes over to the little kitchen and begins taking things out of the box.

“Bread, fruit, eggs, preserves, all the usual stuff. Daddy is having a hay day trying to figure out who made that moonshine so he’s wary to give out fruit but until he finds out it’s not like he can really take it away, you know?” 

Daryl had immediately assumed Merle was responsible but had yet to get the chance to interrogate his brother about it. Considering this brother had gone this long without making any trouble, it wouldn’t have surprised him the slightest to find out he was responsible for it. Merle had been in jail several times before, this wasn’t his first rodeo when it came to homemade liquor. 

“Thank you for that, Daryl. I know we haven’t really talked about it since it happened but, it meant a lot to me that you were there to defend me like that.” He’s not looking at her but he can feel her eyes burning through his skull. How is he any better than Zach? That’s all he’s wanted to say, to Rick, to her. He did the same thing. Went after a married woman. Maybe he didn’t drunkenly grope her in front of a large group of people but when she had flirted with him and kissed him, he didn’t initially tell her no either. As far as Daryl was concerned, those were the same things. Especially because he and Rick were friends.

“It’s nothing. Better never touch ya again or he’ll be getting more than trash clean up, that’s fer fucking sure.” He growls, imagining all the better fitting punishments he would have come up with had Hershel not been such a passive man.

“Really, I appreciate it more than I can tell you.” Setting down the last of the food rations, she moves over to the small couch where Daryl sits, kneeling to meet his face. “It means the world to me.”

“Beth, don’t.”

“I’m sorry. I-I know this is messy but will you just let me try?” Her deep, blue eyes are sad, pleading him to give her a chance to make things right. Barely nodding his head, she takes it as a sign to sit beside him, not too close, afraid she’ll scare him off. “I really care about you, you know.”

“You barely know me.”

“I think I’m a pretty good judge of character.” Laughing softly, she reaches for his hand. “I like what you’ve let me see so far.”

“You carin’ don’t make it right, Beth. I ain’t gonna do this to Rick.” 

“He was a little hurt at first but, he understands. I know it doesn’t make sense to you now and I don’t expect it to. I just wish you’d think about it.” Rubbing circles on his thumb, her small, delicate fingers look so pale and weak compared to his massive, dirty paws. He feels guilty for even this much contact.

“How does this make me any different from Zach, huh? I went after ya, didn’t I? Let ya flirt with me, let a suck my fuckin’ finger! Kissed ya back, didn’t I?” Daryl is angry now. Angry with her, angry with himself for ever letting things go this far. Ripping his hand from hers, he runs it through his hair, burying his face in his hands. 

“ _Daryl_ , you are nothing like him. He stalked me like prey, treated me like I was a piece of meat. Made me feel like dirt. You have never made me feel anything but amazing. Maybe a little confused sometimes but don’t ever think for a second think you’re anything like him.” Enclosing her arms around his shoulders, she nuzzles her face close to his, her softer breaths calming his deep, erratic ones.

“How the fuck is this supposed to work, huh? We’re just supposed to go around everybody’s backs? Sneaking around?” He thinks about all the glances they’ve snuck at each other, her need to touch him and talk to him, feeling guilty for even those small pleasures. 

“It wouldn’t be like that. Of course we’d have to be discreet but we’d figure it out. Together.”

“This is too fucked up. I can’t do this.” Getting up from his seat, he begins pacing, his mind going a million miles a minute. 

“Just think about it, okay? The last thing I want to do is scare you away.” 

He stops for a moment to absorb her words, wanting nothing but to be with her, even if the position they’re in is an absolute mess. Walking back up to him, she wraps her arms around his shoulders. Not being able to help having her this close and not touching her, Daryl succumbs to her embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist. Slowly she raises her head to his, barely meeting her lips to the corner of his mouth. Taking a deep breath and saying a silent apology to himself, Daryl dives head first into her lips. Unlike their first kiss, which was very short and impulsive, this was more gentle, full of emotion. All of the pent up tension between them, the guilt they had harbored towards themselves and each other dissipated for a moment, leaving only the glorification of their infatuation. Being with Beth like this felt like something borrowed, something that didn’t fully belong to him, something he was only allowed to have if he could succumb to something he couldn’t comprehend, but with her lips on his at that very moment, Daryl Dixon was willing to do anything it took to have the chance to do it again.

Pulling away, she exhales deeply, smiling hazily up at him. “Just think about it, okay? You know where to find me.” He watches her as the walks away, grinning like the love sick puppy that he knows she’s turned him into.

“Okay.” He barely gets out before her face disappears behind the door.

-=-

Getting some more order set up in the compound was going to be a great thing for everyone, not just to take some pressure off of Rick and Hershel, but to give everyone a voice and a sense of authority. After the incident with Zach, he was worried that something like this could happen to anyone, not just Beth. And Rick was going to make sure that didn’t happen. Giving them the school house would benefit not just the children, but Beth and Lori as well. Having her own space to teach and nurture the children was sure to help keep her mind off of all the other issues going on in their lives between Daryl and her growing need to become a mother.

“You ready?” Michonne interrupted his thoughts, her hand reaching out to give him his pack. They were going out to scout for wood to build the school. It would be good to get some time away from the compound for a while, clear his head. She was the best person for that. Not needing to always tell her how he was feeling, she already knew.

“Yeah, I’m ready. Sorry, I was just thinking.” They head down the mountain towards the gate, side by side, weapons in hand.

“What about?”

“Just how great this school is going to be for everyone. The kids are going to love it. Andre especially. I can’t believe how big he’s getting.”

“I know it, he’s a little spit fire, that one. What is that saying? _Snips & snails & puppy dogs tails_?”

“If that’s what Andre is made from, then Billy and Carl are 100% piss and vinegar.”

“I’d say those odds are pretty good.”

“Don’t tell Beth or Lori I said this but, I like having sons better. They’re more fun.”

Michonne laughs, “You’re only saying that because you’ve only ever had sons. Just wait. Judith will have you wrapped around her pinky, just like all the other women in your life.”

“You’re probably right about that one.”

As they exit the gate, Rick looks behind him, studying the compound and everything that it holds. Stepping back to soak it all in, he blinks slowly, realizing how lucky he is to have his entire family growing and thriving when most people have tarnished years before. Feeling Michonne’s fingers wrap around his own, her breath hot in his ear. In a low, flat voice she whispers, “They’re safe, Rick. It’s okay.”

-=-

A few miles down the road they find a hunter’s lodge that has been damaged from a storm, weathered from time but there is plenty to be scavenged from the building itself as well as some large, strong trees in the area. They make a note of it on their map as they go on searching for other possibilities. Next they would go to a nearby school and bring back whatever they could find. The bond between them is often quiet and unspoken. The further they get from the compound, the more Rick can feel himself relaxing. 

“What do you think about the council?”

“Gives people a chance to be a part of what goes on in everyday life, how it affects their families. Especially now that we have more and more children running around.” He nods his head again, surveying the distance for any threats, dead or alive.

“Mmmhm. It’s important we give everyone the best sense of stability we can. That’s the best thing we can do for the kids.” 

They walk in silence for a little while longer, both lost in their thoughts. Eventually they find a truck with enough gas in it to get them back to an elementary school not too far from home. Inside they find chalkboards, some bookshelves, more tables, 

After unloading the truck, they take a break for a little while, surveying their haul for the day. 

“I know I may be getting a little ahead of myself here but, having these things in advance will help. Once we bring everyone back for the lumber and everything else, it won’t take too long to construct the actual building itself.” 

“Do you think this will make things better?”

“How could it not? We can’t have all those kids in the house every day now that the Morales family is here. It’s too much with the baby.” Rick is confused by her question but then he realizes.

“She won’t be angry with you anymore if you build her the school house? Form the council? That’s why you’re doing this? For Beth?” Originally she had sparked his motives, the altercation with Zach, her need to be with the children, to have a child of her own. As much as Beth had given Rick, he often felt like his inability to be there for her, most times emotionally, it was easier for her to give back to him in other ways. That much was evident. 

“I mean, I know it would help her but it’s not because of what happened.”

“With Zach you mean? Or with Daryl?” Always one step ahead of him, Michonne already knows his true intentions. She sees everything, often saying nothing. 

Rick knows that he’s caught. With her, there is no reason to hide behind his walls, his need to protect and provide. “Yes.” He nods a couple of times. “It’s not easy with her, Chonne. She makes me feel like I’m drowning sometimes. Like everything, all her emotions, all her needs suffocating me and it kills me.” Moving closer to him, she sets her katana down, settling between his lap, their hands interwoven. 

“The world isn’t on your shoulders, Rick Grimes. I know you think it is but, I promise you, it’s not.” Her voice is low and considerate, her ability to climb over his walls, infiltrate his thoughts and keep them at bay unlike anyone he had ever met. 

“I feel like she needs more than I can give her. If-if she had someone else, she wouldn’t have to feel that way. It’s like she’s got more love than I can take from her. That makes me sound like an ungrateful ass but, that’s just how it is.” Chuckling a little at the situation, he sighs, his shoulders drooping and relaxing a little.

“Beth is still so young. This has to be pretty confusing for her too. She probably feels like she’ll be judged now that you’ve been married a year and she’s making eyes at Daryl. I know things weren’t the same with Andrea and I but, be kind to her, okay?” Michonne knows good and well that Rick can often wear his heart on his sleeve when it comes to his wives. Something about Beth often brings him back to feeling like a lovesick teenager, her being as young as she is. It’s hard not to.

“That’s the thing, I understand why she feels the way she does and I don’t, I don’t dislike Daryl at all. In fact, he’s one of the best men I’ve ever met.”

“I heard Hershel say once, ‘There’s no book of love, I’ll love mine and you love yours.’ and that always rung true to me. We do what we do because we _feel_ it and from what I’ve gathered about Daryl, I think he’ll feel it too. In time.”

“You think so? I don’t want to put Beth through all this and it not work out. She doesn’t deserve that.”

“I think it’s worth the chance, worth a try. It was with me, right?” She grins at him, bring his hand to her mouth and planting a kiss along his knuckles.

“You were different. The second I saw you, I knew there was something about you I couldn’t explain. The way you and Andrea looked at each other, it was like you had morphed into one person. You had saved her, you had brought her back to me. Everything was taken from me and given back in an instant and then, I had you too.”

“That doesn’t sound all so different to me. Beth needed saving, didn’t she? Sounds to me like there’s something about Daryl too.” Giving him that knowing look, she gets up, steadying herself, extending a hand to lead him.

“I guess you’re right. Maybe.” Nodding his head and thinking of the possibilities of extending their family again, they get into the truck and head back to the compound.

-=-

“How long do you think he’s going to be out there?” Lori asks, bringing another basket full of cans over to the table. They were beginning the process of inventorying for the winter months, when there was a chance they could get trapped on the mountain, they’d need a stockpile for a least a week to feed the growing family three times. 

“That banging is driving me nuts! I know we should be thankful for Daryl’s handiness, which far exceeds any that Rick has, but goodness.”  
Beth looks down, still upset about her conversation concerning Daryl with Rick. How can she be thankful that he’s here when she knows the hurt she’s put on Rick because of him and her feelings? 

“When I went and checked on him, he said he was just now finishing up the legs.” Beth begins to separate the fruits and vegetables from the previous basket. “I don’t know why he thinks we need three rabbit hutches.”

“Rabbits reproduce like crazy.” Lori starts unloading this trip’s cans. “Hershel said something about having to separate them at a certain age or they’ll fight. The more space, the better.”

“Glad you were paying attention during that conversation.” Beth smiles, adding a jar of potatoes to the vegetable pile.  
There’s a knock on the door before it slowly creaks open, Beth and Lori both look up from the table to see Hershel slowly making his way in.

“Hi daddy!” Beth exclaims, dropping her towel and heading over to hug him. “You didn’t walk up here, did you?” She asks, pulling back in his arms.

“No, no. Drove the station wagon. You know how your mothers get when I dare to walk any distance.”

“Daddy, we just don’t want you getting hurt, is all. You’re too precious to all of us.” Beth kisses his cheek. “Now sit.” Beth heads over to the kitchen to get her father some tea.

“Yes ma’am.” Hershel teases, walking over to where Lori was standing, kissing her cheek. “And how are you?”

“I’m fine, I’m surviving.”

“The little angel keeping you awake?” Hershel asks with a laugh, pulling a chair out to sit down.

“Yeah, but Beth has helping a lot, giving me breaks so I can take naps. If anyone’s the angel here, it’s her.”

Beth brings the glass over to her father, placing it in front of him with a smile. “What brings you up here?”

“Have some news for you.”

“Rick already told us about the council.” Lori tells him. “Says he’s got everyone on board, been running around all over the farm before he left with Michonne.”

“No, not about the council.”

“What about then?” Lori asks.

“I just talked with Shawn about an hour ago, we’re going to be building a school in that space between the goats and barn.” Hershel smiles.

Beth’s eyes light up. “Really?”

He nods. “Rick brought it up, said it’s been something you two have been wanting.”  


Lori lets out an excited laugh. “I get my kitchen back!”

-=-

“Stick her in the wrap for me, will you? My arms are KILLING me.” Beth fastened Judith into the sling in Lori’s across her body as she fussed, wanting nothing but the warmth from her mother to calm her. “She is _way_ more fussy than Carl was. Honestly, I had an easier time with the twins collectively than her on her own.” They smiled as they watched her eyes drooping, her cries faded into whimpers, nuzzling her chubby cheeks into Lori’s shoulder and drifting into a sleep stupor. 

“There you go, big girl. Just as stubborn as your brother and Daddy.”

They stood quietly in front of the table folding laundry together, Lori swaying ever so slightly to keep her infant daughter’s sleep at bay for the time being. Speaking in hushed tones, making plans for the school, Beth tried to muffle her excitement in order to keep her voice down. The thought of having her own space to do whatever she wanted with filled her mind with endless possibilities. They could hang art projects all over the walls, put on little plays, catch tadpoles and learn about the life cycle of a frog, learn about the inner workings of the farm and the compound. See the jobs that their families worked so hard to keep going, the tasks that they would grow up to learn themselves. 

“I can hardly believe it! I’ve got so many ideas!” Hardly being able to contain her excitement, Beth’s face lights up thinking of all her husband is willing to go through for the sake of she and the children.

Lori smiles at her sister wife's enthusiasm with a chuckle. “Be realistic, honey. It’s gonna take a little while to construct and put together. I know you’re excited but don’t make yourself crazy planning already!”

“I know, I know. I’m just so looking forward to it. Plus, it’s a plus we get the kitchen table back to ourselves right?” Shooting Lori a cheeky smile, Beth takes the remainder of the folded laundry, stacking it into the basket and carrying it upstairs.

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” Beth turns to look at her as she walks down carefully, not to wake Judith. “Once the school is done being built, you should take over teaching. Judy needs my full attention and I know how much you love it.”

Her eyes widen, trying to think of teaching without Lori for all these years. It had become some of her favorite time together, just the two of them with the children. “Are you sure? It’s been the two of us for so long, I’m not sure I’ll even know how to do it without you.”

“Beth, you don’t give yourself enough credit. You’re plenty capable. I’ve seen you keep those kids in line. They listen to you.”

“As long as you’re sure. You know I’m gonna miss you though, don’t you?”

“You act like you don’t see me all the time.”

“It’s not the same. I’ll miss teaching the kids together.”

“Honey, sometimes I think you need to learn to be a little more independent. Maybe this could help?”

“What do you mean?” Beth’s feelings were a little hurt. Something about her tone indicated that she wasn’t just talking about the kids or the school. This wasn’t just about she and Lori anymore.

“I think this is going to help you a lot, Beth. Learning to do this without me is going to be good for you.”

“I don’t understand.” She furrowed her brow, hurt by Lori’s words.

“I’m not trying to upset you, Beth. It’s just, I feel like we baby you sometimes, especially me and I think it’s time to stop.”

“What are you talking about?” Tears began swelling in her eyes, Lori reached out a hand to comfort her, careful not to wake the baby sleeping on her chest.

“You’re twenty now, Beth. Pretty soon you’ll be having a baby of your own and you know we’ll all be there to help you but I think it’s time for you to have the chance to do something on your own, on _your_ terms. It’s easy for us to pair off like we have been, you and I, Andrea and Michonne, but you’re more than that, sweetheart. I can see that, Rick can see that. This is going to be your chance.”

“So you’re done? Just like that? Once the school is built I’m on my own?”

“No, I never said that. We’ll make a smooth transition. This isn’t a bad thing. This is your chance to do something your way, on your terms.” Beth’s face begins to soften, trying to understand what Lori is telling her. Everything has been so difficult recently between the other night at dinner, the tension between Rick and Daryl, it was a never ending cycle of nerves. 

“Okay.” She nodded her head a couple of times, softly smiling. “I understand but don’t think the kids are going to be happy about this.”

“They’ll get over it. And so will you.” Giving Beth that knowing look, she squeezes her hand and plants a kiss on her forehead. “I know we’re _all_ in a transition period but we’ll figure it out, okay? This is just the school. As far as the house goes, as far as this family and this marriage goes, I’d be absolute shit without you, Beth. So don’t go over thinking this because I already see you doing it.” For the first time in weeks, things are finally starting to fall into place for them. The compound, their family is a constantly evolving, growing, breathing organism. Every family, every person a vital piece of it’s growth and survival. Together they are everything.


	10. chapter ten

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=10p60aw)

As July came to an end, the temperature began to even out in the evenings and there was plenty of light which provided perfect opportunities for construction on the school to begin. The original plan was a traditional style one room schoolhouse with a small bathroom. With the bookshelves they had scavenged up against the walls, there would space be an area for all the desks they had found, Beth’s reading circle she had been hard at working already making pillows and a giant rug for and general area for the children to play. Rick had managed to snag some yarn Beth was willing to give up to help them map out the width of the building. She had settled on a mucky brown that had been hiding at the bottom of her yarn bin.

The measurements of the building were roughly 24 feet by 30 feet, plenty of windows to let in light, although Beth had already requested solar panels, foreseeing the children and candles begin a dangerous combination. A small wood burning furnace was put in for the winter months ahead but other than that it had everything that most one room school houseses of the past had. Once the foundation of the building went up, everyone became more excited about the construction. More often than not the children would sit outside at dusk and watch the men working on their new school. Generally dinner would take place before or afterwards depending on what meat was made available on that particular day. In the barn, Hershel had been keeping all of the tables, chairs, chalkboards and other furniture and supplies they would need. With the help of Lizzie and Mika, so far they had put together a few pillows for the reading circle as well as a few rugs for the room. Pillows used for beds were stuffed with fabric scraps, but because these would not be made for sleeping, they had been stuffing them with hay and straw instead.

Beth made her way to the barn from the main area where she, Lori and Andrea had sat watching the men work. She smiled to herself thinking of all the things that had brought their community together, from new visitors to new babies now they had the council and the school. As time went on things were slowly starting to become as normal as possible. As normal as life could be on the compound. It felt especially good knowing that the children, _her_ children would have the chance to have a somewhat normal life, going to a real school with actual desks. The thought made her giddy imagining all the things she would do and teach them. Turning the corner, she doesn’t expect to see Daryl there, leaning up against the side of the barn, smoking a cigarette. 

She stops dead in her tracks, his dark distinctly blue eyes, doing her best not fall head first into them. “Oh, Hi.”

“Hey.” Flicking some ash off the end of the cigarette, he shifts his weight awkwardly. 

“So, how’s the building going?” It had been a few days since they had last spoke, since she had begged him to think about it, give it a try and come find her if he was ready. Considering he hadn’t found her yet, Beth was taking that as a sign he wasn’t interested. 

“Pretty good so far.”

“Good. It’s going to be a really good thing for all the kids.” The tension was so evident, so palpable, even though they were outside, Beth still felt claustrophobic like it was taking up all the space, all the air between them.

“Yeah, I bet they’ll be happy ‘bout it. You too, huh?” He takes another drag, cocking an eyebrow in addition to his question.

Shaking her head a couple of times she smiles awkwardly, “Yeah, I’m looking forward to it. Lori isn’t going to teach anymore. Just me. She wants the time to be with Judith.” Saying nothing he nods in her direction. “So, you done coming up to the mountain now? Now that Rick’s arm is better?”

Shrugging his shoulders, he doesn’t look at her. “There’s lots to do down here, I guess.”

“I understand it isn’t easy. I just wish you’d at least tell me, not shut me out.” Crossing her arms over her chest, she turns around to walk away from him. Before she can take a step forward, his hand is at her wrist.

“I didn’t know what to say, Beth. I’m shit with this kinda stuff and I just, I don’t know.”

“What don’t you know? Is it that hard to make up your mind?” 

“It’s just, I-I can’t be with you if you’re trying to have a baby with Rick. I can’t be apart of that, you know that.”

“That’s the only reason? It’s not the polyamory or Rick? That’s not what you’re worried about?”

Looping his arms around her waist, he pulls her closer, speaking softly into her ear. “It ain’t exactly the most ideal situation and I’m not crazy about the idea of havin’ to share ya but, I’d be willing to give it a try fer ya.” Her face softens, silently scolding herself for being so hard on him initially. “Only ‘cause it’s you, Beth.”

“Are you sure? Because I don’t want you telling me this if you aren’t serious about it.” Tightening his grip on her, she absorbs the smell of nicotine, of sweat, of _him_.

“I don’t know how any of this works but I’m willing to try, okay?” His face is earnest, genuine. Everything about this situation shouldn’t make sense. That voice in the back of his head is telling him to run for the hills, but every time their eyes lock, all of that fades away. Maybe all of the complicated stuff will is easier together. He wonders if that’s why their family is so big, why they all need each other.

“This mean you’re my boyfriend now, huh?” She flashes him a wicked grin, causing his face to flush instantly.

“Don’t go gettin’ ahead of yerself, Grimes. I said I was willin’ to try, didn’t I?” Reaching up on her tippy toes, she plants a soft kiss on the corner of his upturned mouth.

“Thank you, Daryl. I know it’s not easy but I promise it’ll be worth it.” Letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in, all his worries and anxiety about Rick, Merle, Zach all melt away because he’s got her right there in his arms. For now, that’s enough.

-=-

Lori marveled at her month old daughter, watching her coo and squirm on their bed. Judith was very alert, always looking around and letting you know exactly what she thought all the time. Despite it having been so long since she had last had an infant herself, Lori had been enjoying motherhood even more so with this pregnancy. Sure at night she often put up a fight and wouldn’t always take her bottle but the majority of the time, Judith was a dream.

“What do you think? She looks a lot like Carl, huh?”

“I guess. I think Carl’s ears were bigger.” Rick shrugs, going back to the map in his lap. He was planning out a route for their next run.

“I wish he’d let me take the scissors to it. I get so tired of seeing his brush his bangs out of his eyes all the time.”

“Oh, leave it alone. He’s a teenager. He’s gotta have something to fight you about, right?”

“Is there anything that kid doesn’t fight me about? I can’t believe he’s gonna be sixteen, Rick. What the hell are we gonna do when he’s eighteen?” Lori’s eyes widened, imagining her only son growing up and wanting to leave the safety of the compound some day. Rick takes her hand, squeezing gently and giving her a reassuring smile.

“We’ll deal with that when the time comes. For now let’s see if we can’t give him a few driving lessons and teach him how to shoot a little better, huh?” Knowing he might have been pushing his luck with those ideas, Rick didn’t push it any further.

“As long as he’s _heavily_ supervised. My kid is not walking around this place with a rifle under his arm 24/7 like he’s freaking Rambo. Carl doesn’t need anything giving him a big head.”

“I’ll make sure myself he gets every piece of knowledge about gun safety crammed into his head, alright? He’s getting older, needs to learn to defend himself, start becoming a man.”

Her face got serious, her eyes more intense. “I want _everyone_ watching him at all times. Everyone on his ass as long as he’s got a weapon in his hands. No excuses, you hear me, Rick?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure everyone is on their toes when Carl is packing heat, alright?”

“Ugh, please don’t say it like that. I’m so over this conversation entirely.” She laughs awkwardly as she swaddles Judith in a new cloth, neatly tucking in every corner with care. Rick watches her intently, so emerged in the new life in front of him. Another beautiful, healthy life was a blessing to him and he suddenly understood why his youngest wife was so intent on having one of her own. 

“Guess it’s a good thing we had a girl for once then, eh Miss Judy? Won’t be putting your momma through this, will ya?” Lori gives him a stern look as he coos at the baby. There’s a shy knock on the door that can only belong to Beth. The door opened slowly, Beth slipped in, closing it behind her. “Is it okay if I come in? She asleep?” She asked in a hushed tone, pointing towards the baby.

“No, honey, not yet. Come in, sit down.” Lori gestures towards the empty space on the bed between she and Rick, encouraging Beth to crawl in. Leaning up on the headboard between them, she nuzzles her head into Rick’s shoulder, her eyes on the baby.

“I talked to Daryl today.”

“And?” Lori presses, expecting Beth to have said more, anticipating the worst considering she had been so brief.

“Said he was willing to try. As long as I promised I’d put trying to put having a baby on hold. I mean, I understand and I don’t wanna scare him away but, I’m a little sad all at the same time.” Rick reaches out for her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

“You sure this is what you want, sweet girl? I don’t want you putting all your eggs in one basket and I know you were dead set on having a baby right now but maybe this is why it hadn’t happened yet? That’s why you were meant to meet Daryl?” His tone is hopeful, optimistic, hoping she will see the silver living to the situation. 

“I know it feels right. I know I want to be with him, for him to be a part of this. Of us.” Her eyes cast down at her lap, her brows furrowed in worry.

“I know this is going to be a lot for him and it’s not exactly ‘normal’ for us to take on a boyfriend instead of another wife but, we’ve never done things like everyone else in this family.” Lori uses air quotes when she says the word normal, smiling at Beth, trying to ease her nerves. “Just take things slowly, honey. You won’t scare him away. It’s obvious he cares about you.”

“You think?” Flashing an eager grin as her sister wife, bad thoughts dispelled at the thought of Daryl’s potential feelings for her.

“Have you seen the way he looks at you? He’s got it bad.” Rick shakes his head, nudging Beth’s shoulder, teasing her, both of their faces turning red. 

“What now?" Lori asks, placing a sleeping Judith in her crib beside their bed and blowing out a few candles, she settles back down in bed next to them.

“We tell Andrea and Michonne?” Beth asks softly. Nodding his head, Rick leaning over to take Lori’s hand with his free hand.

“Yes. Tomorrow we tell them.”

-=-

Andrea adjusts her legal pad and settles back into the couch, a smile on her face. She was excited to finally be going on a run again, she could feel the excitement building in her veins as Rick talked about the plan; who was going in what car, which two people would be going off together. The school was a big project, but one the entire compound was excited about. Especially the people living the mountain house since they’d be getting their first floor back, and Dale, because he no longer had to take Lizzie and Mika up on the hill.

Rick, Merle, Shawn, Glenn, and Amy all sat in Hershel’s living room, they were the crew going out in the morning to the elementary and middle school forty minutes away where they found the big, metal pieces for their gates. The elementary school that Rick and Michonne stumbled across got them some good items, especially a new set of math books that Beth absolutely loved more than the previous set, but with Lizzie and Liza being older, the material wasn’t challenging enough, and with Mika and Louis on the verge of needing better material, Beth begged and begged Rick to go back to the middle school and get her new books. And Rick really couldn’t deny her something else. He knew Michonne was right, that he couldn’t just keep getting her things to make her happy, but for now, it worked, and he understood it. If they were going to build a school, they were going to build it right.

“Andrea, go with Amy, Shawn and Glenn, and I’ll go with Merle.”

“He gonna let you trip over a box of wipes again?” Amy asks with a laugh.

Andrea scoffs at her sister. “Amy, really? He was seriously hurt.”

“Seems all better now.”

There’s a knock on the front door and Rick sees Patricia come running from the kitchen, wringing her hands on a tea towel. “Just a minute!”

“We’ve cleared some of the elementary school before, getting books and paper, but I’m going to send Amy and Andrea back in there to find some more school stuff. Posters, pencils, chalk, anything you think we might need to keep this school running for the foreseeable future. Andrea has the list of books Beth has, so if you see any of them grab a couple more, we can always use them. Glenn and Shawn will come with Merle and I to the middle school.”

“Rick honey?” Patricia turns back, giving Rick a big smile. “Someone’s here to see you.”

Rick gets up and walks over to the door, Morales is standing there, looking a little weirded out. “Liza okay?” Rick asks, stepping out on the porch.

“Oh, yeah, she and Louis both are just fine, they love it here.” Morales smiles. “They’re over playing with Lizzie and Mika.”

“That’s good.” Rick nods.

“I-uh, was wondering if it was possible for me to go on the run with you tomorrow.” Morales asks, looking Rick in the eye. “I know I’m working the fields until Hershel finds something better for me, but I really think I can do well at this. I’m not strong like Daryl and some of the younger guys, but I’m fast, and I can pull my weight on a run. I’ve kept my family going this long by doing it alone, towards the end it got a little hairy, but looking back I realize we couldn’t find any food because your group cleaned everything out.” Morales gives a small smile. “And to be able to help give my kids an education now, that’s everything, you know?”

“I don’t see why not.” Rick smiles, patting his shoulder. “You can come with Merle and I. Why don’t you come in, we’re about to start brainstorming some stuff we might need.”

-=-

“You’re sure you’re okay with just going in there with Amy?” Rick asks Andrea as they stand outside of the school. “You can take Glenn.”

Andrea purses her lips and looks at Rick. “Really?”

“Didn’t say you couldn’t handle yourself.” Rick rests his hand on her hip. “Just offering.”

“We don’t have to do any heavy lifting. I think our delicate lady hands can do it.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Rick smiles. “If anyone is capable of lifting furniture of their head like a bodybuilder it’s you.”

“Charming as always.” Andrea leans in and kisses him. “You stay safe, you hear me? Or I’ll fracture your other arm.”

“Yes ma’am.”

-=-

“How did you find this place anyway?” Morales asks as he walks behind Rick and Shawn, Merle and Glenn a few steps ahead of them to check in the windows of rooms. Morales had an old cart Rick and Hershel found at a plant nursery a while back to put heavy things on.

“Just happened to drive by it.” Rick tells him. “We marked it on the map and came back the next day with the truck, loaded up a bunch of metal in the bed and headed home, then the next day we sent a team down to get stuff from the elementary school to teach Carl and the girls.”

“Was it overrun?”

“Elementary school was, the yard wasn’t so bad. They closed the schools around here pretty early on because of the sickness, Lori kept Carl at home the whole time there were news casts. We argued over it, I thought he needed to go, I’m glad she won.”

“We kept ours home, too.” Morales states. “Louis had the flu, he was just a baby, and we thought he was going to turn into one of them, we didn’t know how it was spreading. It was scary, luckily he pulled through right before Birmingham fell. Scariest night of my life, watching those helicopters fly above us, there were so many sirens you could hear them miles away. And that doesn’t even compare to the bombings, once we started hearing those go off Miranda and I packed up the car and headed out. We had a place for a while but like everywhere else, it go overrun.”

Rick nods. “That’s what most of the people we’ve met tell us. I met Hershel six months after on his farm, but it was in a bad spot so we packed it up and headed out. Hardest couple months we had, transporting all those loud animals. It was just Lori and Carl and me, and Hershel’s family; Annette, Patricia, Shawn, Maggie and Glenn, and Beth. Shortly after Amy and Andrea. We lucked out when we found the farm house, but it wasn’t easy. Carol and the girls and Dale came along next, then the coal crew. Merle and Daryl shortly before your family. It’s been tough, but we’ve been here going on six years now. I like to think the worst of it is over, now it’s time to rebuild.”

-=-

“Beth pregnant yet?” Amy asks with a laugh as she pulls a little kindergarten chair to the corkboard to pull a few posters off it.

Andrea sighs, sitting at the teacher’s desk, attempting to pick the lock on the long, middle drawer so she could go through it. “No, thank God.”

“Thought you mountain people were all about being fruitful and multiplying?”

“Hilarious, Amy.” Andrea shakes her head. “You act like we’re all a bunch of weird fundamentalists, that’s not the case at all. We all just love each other. I’m happy Beth isn’t pregnant yet because we have a lot going on, that’s it. I want her to have as many children as she wants, when the time is right. Lori just had Judith, it’s not practical, and Rick isn’t going to have his foot down for long.”

“You said they were trying.”

“They were, because Beth wanted to, I don’t think Rick really realized how awful having two under two at different ages would be. Luckily now that Judith is here he’s putting it off.”

“But you don’t think it’ll stay that way?” Amy gets off the chair, shoving the pushpins in a small plastic baggy she had set on the desk earlier.

“I know it won’t. Beth has Rick wrapped around her finger.”

Amy laughs and folds one of the posters in half. “You act like it’s hard.”

“You’re right, it’s not.” Andrea smiles, finally getting the lock undone. “My turn to be nosy.”

“Ugh. What?”

“When are you going to make me an aunt?”

“Gross! Andrea!”

“Babies are not gross, Amy.” Andrea rolls her eyes, pulling the drawer out and going through its contents, she finds a pack of gum and decides she’ll be keeping that to herself.

“No, obviously not, but the idea of one coming out of me? No way. Hershel and Annette already bug us every time Shawn and I are over, it’s so awkward, they’re basically asking us if we’re fucking. Which, obviously, but still. They don’t need to know.”

-=-

Going through the classrooms was hard, especially when a teacher had photographs around the room. But that was a part of life now, seeing these photographs, taking stuff that belonged to the people in them. Their cart was piled high, books for the kids, both educational and for fun, new supplies, some decorations. Beth would have a field day going through this stuff and crafting a curriculum and designing the room the way she wanted.

They meet up with Andrea and Amy outside, their personal bags full, with a couple more at their feet next to a rolled up rug.

“Ain’t a dead body in that rug, is there?” Merle asks with a laugh as he leads the group, the rest of them helping Morales push their heavy cart, in their trip around the school they’d found a rocking chair they knew Beth would love, unfortunately, it was heavy as hell.

“Really, Merle?” Andrea asks, hands on her hips. “It’s an alphabet rug, for the children.”

Rick smiles from behind Merle. “She’s gonna love that. You know she likes to walk around barefoot, girl loves cushy rugs between her toes.”

“Looks like you found a lot.” Amy states, watching as Glenn runs up to unlock the car.

“Good run. Even found some food in the old cafeteria, not much other than some canned applesauce and those nasty healthy hundred calorie cookies, but we can throw those in the emergency bags.”

“Let’s get this loaded up, I’m tired and you owe me a foot rub, Grimes.” Andrea teases.

-=-

After breakfast Rick told Carl to take the twins and Andre outside to pay for a while so the adults could have their meeting. Sitting around the kitchen table, Rick between Lori and Beth, they were all visibly nervous. Andrea cocked her eyebrow, looking between Michonne’s amused expression and Rick’s tense frown. “So, is Beth pregnant or…?

“Uh, not exactly. I didn’t want to say anything until I knew it was serious but there’s an inevitable attraction between Beth and Daryl.” Rick says it so matter of factly, laying everything out on the table.

“Oh. Wow. This was not what I expected. Okay.” Andrea is taken aback by her husband’s frank statement. “So, we’re marrying him?”

“No, no, they’re only dating for now. We’ll cross that bridge if we come to it but I don’t want to scare him off.”

Putting her face in her hands she shakes her head. “Wow. I don’t understand.” Rick looks to Beth, hoping she’ll make her voice known.

“I know it seems like it’s coming out of nowhere, but it sort of just happened over time. I know sometimes you think that I’m young or I’m naive or whatever but Daryl, he’s such a good man. Such a sweet, kind, _honest_ man and when I look into his eyes I just know he’d make a great part of our family.” Extending a hand to her sister wife, Beth pushes to make Andrea understand her feelings.

“I’m honestly surprised Rick is okay with this. You’ve only been married a year. Isn’t this a little soon?” Looking to Rick for an explanation, she cocks and skeptical eyebrow.  


Shrugging his shoulders he answers flatly. “It’s not an entirely different situation than when Michonne came into the family.”

Andrea snorted and shook her head, biting her lip in disbelief. “It is a little different. The circumstances are totally different but I guess I get it.”

“It’s not up to me to dictate who you love, why would I deny Beth that? Daryl is a good man. I trust him with my life as well as yours. If anything would ever happen to me, I’d feel a lot better knowing you all had someone watching out for you.”

“You think I wouldn’t take care of them? The kids? We don’t need another man to do that, Rick.” Michonne takes her hand, soothing her wife with just her touch, reminding her of the way things had been early in their relationship. Nothing was easy for anyone but as far as polyamory was concerned, everything was twice as complicated.

“That’s not what he means. Beth cares about Daryl and that should be enough for us.” Looking across the table at Beth, Michonne gives her that perceptive glance, her silent seal of approval. 

“Okay.” Andrea throws her hands up in the air. “I’m not saying I don’t like him or I dislike him, I’m just a little shocked. Adding another wife is a different story. A boyfriend? That’s unheard of.”

Rick finds himself searching for the right words to combats his wife’s doubt, her voice rich with cynicism. “We’re not mormon.” Rick shrugs empathetically. “We don’t have any sect or religion, specific rules to follow. For us, we go along as we follow our hearts. Like I did with you, all of you. That’s what Beth has done. Daryl is a part of our path and the reason for that may not be clear but he’s come into our lives for a reason.” 

Letting out a deep breath, Beth takes Rick’s hand in hers. “Rick is right. Daryl is important to me and I care about him very much. Next to you,” she smiles brightly at her husband, “he’s the best man I think I’ve ever known. That’s saying a lot.” Leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead, the tension in the room begins to break slowly as the news settles. 

“So we’re really doing this then? Beth’s got a boyfriend?”

“Don’t make a big deal out of it, okay? This has gotta be scary and new for him. Can we just pretend it’s like he’s here just like before?” Her face painted with worry, Beth imagines all the awkward remarks Andrea would make to him the next time he was at the house.

“I’m not going to say anything.” She puts her hands up in surrender. “Just don’t be hanging all over each other. I know how you can be, Beth. We don’t need the kids asking questions.”

“We’ll be discreet, I promise!” Pouting at the accusation, Beth is already resenting her sister wife for judging her so harshly. “Alright, alright. Beth already knows how to conduct herself, there’s no need for the third degree, here.” Playing referee, Rick reminds his wives there’s no reason to shed tears over something that has yet to happen. 

-=-  
Heading down towards the farmhouse to speak with his father in law about Carl’s looming birthday, he found this a perfect opportunity to break the news to his son about Beth and Daryl.

“So, Daryl is going to be around more often from now on. Not just working for us around the house anymore.”

Carl shoots his father a strange look, confused by the statement. “Okay. What do you mean by that exactly? He’s always up at the house.” Rick struggles to find the words to explain what he means without it coming out wrong.

“He and Beth are seeing each other.”

“Seeing each other?” His eye’s widen at Rick’s words.

“They’re dating, Carl.”

“And you are fine with this why…?”

“They care about each other a lot. We all really like Daryl and there’s no shame in that. I see no problem with it.”

“This is unbelievable! You’re fine with sharing your wife with another man? With _Daryl_?”

“That’s part of polyamory, Carl. It’s not like she’s having an affair. Everything is open and honest, out on the table. That’s how we’ve always done things in our family.”

“Wow. Okay. Well, I thought you had more balls than that, Da-” Before he can even finish his sentence, Rick stops and grabs his son by the shoulder, his eyes burning with hurt and anger.

“I know you’re saying things you don’t mean because you’re angry and hurt for reasons you might not fully understand, Carl, but don’t go telling me what you think I should do in my relationships. You want to grow up and have one wife, that’s fine. Beth is a grown woman and I won’t stand by and let you judge her so harshly.” Squeezing hard, he lets him go and continues walking down the mountain, Carl following behind.

“I’m sorry, Dad. I’m just surprised.”

“It’s okay. Just be mindful of your feelings. You respect Beth, think about what you say, okay?” Although he was giving a warning defending his wife’s wellbeing, Carl knew that his father was scolding him for referring to him less of a man. 

“Daryl is to be treated as a guest in our home as well. I don’t need you giving him any snide remarks, making him feel uncomfortable. You hear, me?”

“Yeah, Dad.”

-=- 

Towards the end of summer, the days were getting longer and longer. Some nights the sun wouldn’t go down until around eight or nine o clock. The children would often run and play outside while the wives sat by with Rick, watching and talking, drinking sweet tea and enjoying their time together. Other nights they would go down the hill and spend time with the extended family. Beth and Maggie giggling a secret between the two of them, Lori, Carol, Miranda, Annette and Patricia fawning over the baby, stopping to bicker over who had the most effective home remedies for teething and diaper rash. Michonne and Andrea chasing after Andre, the twins doing their darndest to keep up with Louis to see who could catch the most fireflies. Liza, Mika and Lizzie would sit underneath one of the big trees playing with the rag dolls Beth had helped them make in school. Carl could be seen sulking on the sidelines or badgering Glenn or Daryl about something or other, doing their best to dodge his annoying questions about every little thing. Rick, Hershel and Dale would stand around and talk about what needed to be done, future runs.

Walking back into the farmhouse to grab a fresh diaper for Judy, she feels his eyes on her, hunting her. Before she can turn around to try to find him, he’s pressed up behind her, hands interknit in her cascading tendrils, pulling back to gain access to her neck.

“There you are,” she exhales fervidly, arching into his embrace. “I’ve been wondering where you were all day.”

“Mmmm I been workin’ all day baby doll. Thinkin’ about ya though.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh huh.” His hands are eagerly kneading the soft skin at her waist, fingers mapping a labyrinth of intricate circles.

“It’s not my night tonight,” she barely whispers, her lips hovering above his. “I was thinking maybe when the sun goes down, we could go look at the stars? What do you think?”

“Good.” He growls, sending traveling down her spine. “You ain’t worried ‘bout no walkers or creepy crawlies gettin’ ya in the woods?” Curling his lips into a delicious grin, he planted a trail of kisses along her jaw. “I think you’re the only thing I gotta worry about out there, Daryl Dixon.”

“Yer right about that one, honey. I’m gonna devour ya.” Twisting her body to face him, without breaking contact she kisses him hungrily, pushing for more and more. “Mmm yer gonna be the death of me. Pressin’ up on me like that.”

“Don’t go keeling over on me yet, Dixon. We haven’t even had our first real date yet.”

“Oh yeah? That’s what you call kissin’ behind barns and sneakin’ around in the woods? A date?”

“Not like there are many options around here. If you can think of anything better, be sure to let me know.”

“Nope.”

“That’s what I thought. Meet me in the garden tonight at sundown.” Peeling her body from his, she scampers into the farmhouse, looking back to shoot him a mischievous smirk.  
-=-  
Waiting nervously for Beth to appear from the house, Daryl put another hand rolled cigarette up to his mouth. Pulling the lighter from his pocket, lighting and inhaling deeply, he felt his nerves start to dissipate slightly. She walks out from the house, wiping her wet hands off on her dress. He had never been on a date before the turn, or anything that remotely resembled one. The most he had ever experienced was getting set up with a friend of whoever Merle was running around with at the time. Never with someone he was interested, no one like Beth anyways.

“Sorry it took me so long. Somebody gave the kids sugar tonight and it was a nightmare getting them to bed on top of trying to get dinner cleaned up.”

“S’ok.” Daryl nods at her, extending his hand to take the rolled up blanket from her, tucking it under his arm. 

Things were awkward again, not like how they had been before. Something about being each other now that things were different changed everything. Now that they were allowed to see each other, actually spending time together was more overwhelming than Daryl had initially anticipated. Especially now that everyone knew Beth was out with him. Walking closely to him, she slips her hand through his coyly. Shifting his head to glance at her, baby blues looking up at him, they both smile. She smells faintly of dish soap and baby powder as always but there’s something else there. Cinnamon maybe?

“What’s wrong? You nervous?”

“Nah, I ain’t nervous. Are you?”

“Maybe a little.”  
He nudges her with his elbow, fishing for another smile which she gladly gives. “Whatcha got to be nervous about, girl? I’ll protect ya.”

“I know you will. Seen you do it before, haven’t I?” Referring to the night with Zach, he thinks back to the anger, the rage that fueled through his veins when he saw him lay his hands on Beth. In that moment, he was willing to do anything to keep her safe. 

“Mmhmm.” Nodding her head she looks down at her feet. “That’s when I knew I was right about you, Daryl. When I knew you were someone I could trust.” She squeezes his hand, leading him to a clearing where they set down the blanket, shaking it out onto the grass.

“I brought hot chocolate. There’s not actually any milk in it but it’s still pretty good. The kids always like it anyways.” Pulling out a thermos from her backpack, she pours him a cup, the steam piping over the corners, framing her face in the moonlight making her look like the angel she truly was.

“Thanks.” He grins awkwardly, sipping down the far too hot liquid, not caring that it was scalding his mouth, happy to take anything she’ll give him. “It’s good.”

“The secret ingredient is nutmeg. Makes it a little spicey.” That’s what it was he had smelled on her. Nutmeg. “My mothers used to make it for us on winter nights when we’d be snowed in and couldn’t do much else. Kept us happy for a while. I’d never give it to all our kids in the middle of winter. We’d all pull our hair out.” They finish their drinks and settle down on the blanket, Beth cuddled up to Daryl’s side.

“They seem like good kids though, fer the most part.” Already knowing he’s referring to Billy and Carl, she cracks a grin, turning her head to face him.

“They are. I mean, every family has their black sheep right? We’ve got ours too.”

“I think my whole family were black sheep. Me and Merle have always been.”

“But you stick together, that’s what’s important, right?” Feeling her hands travel up his wrists and forearms, her nails scratching lightly, his breath hitches. “That’s what I love about my family. Even when we disagree and pick sides, we always stick it out, you know?”

Gulping hard, he finds the words to answer her. “Uh, ya. I try to. He always took care of me so, I try to return the favor.” Unable to rip his eyes from the lines and contours of her body in the moonlight, she’s grinning, relishing in his gaze. “Just get tired of tryin’ to save his ass all the time, ya know?”

“That’s a part of being a family too, isn’t it? I can’t tell you how many times Maggie and Lori have had to clean up all the messes I’ve gotten myself into.” 

Moving her hands to his neck, her fingers start working their way through his shaggy hair, her nails scratching his scalp, causing him to let out a moan deep from the back of his throat.  
“Girl, what do ya think yer doin’?”

“Mmm, whatever I want.” She giggled against his neck, her hot breath intoxicating against his skin.

“Oh yeah? You used to gettin’ everythin’ ya want? That why yer so spoiled?” He had hit the nail on the head with that one. Beth was too busy sucking on his earlobe to answer. “What do you want from me, huh?” 

Tightening his grip around her waist, she takes him by surprise and hoists herself up on his lap, urging, pressing herself up against him as close as she can. At first he thinks he should pull back, stand up and tell her she’s probably moving too fast, but he’s too far gone to make that decision. Instead he turns his head to meet her lips hungrily, swallowing her whole just as she’s tried to do to him.

-=-

Merle shifted his weight, trying to get comfortable against the gate. Most days he spent his down time ‘resting his eyes’ as he liked to call it. He and the others were there more for caution than to stand guard. Or at least that’s how he saw it. To Andrea and Michonne he was just being a lazy, good for nothing redneck. But to Merle that wasn’t anything new, old news in fact. That was common knowledge before he and Daryl even stepped foot on the compound. The only people who seemed to like or even tolerate him were Dale and Carol. Rick seemed to like him well enough, Hershel too, but everyone else shied away from him.

“She came home pretty late last night, huh?”

“Sometime after midnight, I’m sure. I still can’t believe Rick is letting her do this. They’ve barely been married a year!” Merle’s ears perked up at the chatter of gossip coming from the two women.

“I know it’s a shock, Drea but he’s made his choice. She may be young but she’s not a little girl, either.”

“It just felt like it came out of nowhere! One minute he’s there helping out Rick, working around the house and now he’s dating Beth? How the hell did that even happen?” 

Merle couldn’t believe his ears. His baby brother had actually bagged one of Rick’s wives. Not just any of his wives either, the youngest, most beautiful one. Needless to say, he was impressed. Smirking to himself, he made a point to congratulate his brother when he saw him later.

“And for him to try to compare them to _us_? Rick is delusional.”

“I know the situations are different but he’s saying that he’s not going to stand in the way of their feelings for each other, not that what they have is more than what we do.”

“They’ve known each other for what, two months? If Rick thinks he’s moving him into the house, he’s fucking lost it.” This was juicy gossip. Not only was his little brother shacking up with Rick’s youngest wife but Andrea and Michonne were more than just _sister wives_? Merle thought he had to be dreaming.

“Be quiet, he’ll hear you!” Michonne hisses in a low tone, her voice wary with paranoia. 

“Are you kidding me?! That old bastard sleeps like a fucking log.”

Turning to his side, Merle snickers. “Don’t worry, ladies. I won’t go runnin’ my mouth to nobody.”

-=-

Lori and Beth stood side-by-side in the farmhouse kitchen, Beth mixing up a big chocolate cake from two of the baking mixes they keep on hand in a secret spot in the house for occasions like this, while Lori chopped up vegetables to accompany the deer tonight. There would be no run tomorrow, tonight’s dinner was to celebrate Carl becoming a little more of a man.

“Sixteen.” Lori sighs. “Can you believe it?”

“He doesn’t act a day over twelve.” Beth replies with a laugh.

Lori laughs as well. “I was hoping that maybe this birthday would change that, make him more mature. I guess we’ll see.”

“Rick said something about teaching him how to drive?”

“We’ll see how that goes.”  
-=-  
Carl looks down the dirt path that leads from the farm up to his own house. He was finally going to walk down it without his dad or his mom or anyone. His grandpa had wanted him to come down to the house so he could talk to him. He’s not really sure why he’s so scared of the path, he’s seen his dad walk it a thousand times or more, same with nearly everyone on the compound. There was just something about it that made him uneasy, even though he had his knife with him and he hasn’t seen a walker since the twins were born.

He takes a deep breath and heads down the road, carefully looking out for rocks so he didn’t fall. He’s not sure what’s going to happen this year, they’ve been in the compound for six years now and they’ve brought in more people in just a few short months than they ever had since the walls went up. Michonne was first after the wall, and she became very important to their community, becoming his third mom quickly. It was quiet for a while after that, Andre was born and then it was even quieter after that. Until the Dixons rolled up and shook everything up. Now Beth was dating Daryl and it could potentially send a rift through their family. Carl was just getting used to the idea of Beth possibly having his new sibling, then they go and change everything and bring Daryl in where he doesn’t need to be. Carl likes Daryl, he thinks he’s so cool, but that doesn’t mean he wants another dad.

Carl gets to the end of the road and sees Daryl helping set the tables out in the lawn of the farm house, Shawn and Glenn at his side. He’s already slipped in, practically became family. Carl sighs and makes his way into the house, not knocking because he never does. His mom, Beth, and grandma Patricia are in the kitchen laughing about something, Annette is digging through the supplies in the space between the door and the infirmary they built in the living room.

“Carl!” Hershel is coming down the stairs, a smile on his face. “The _man_ of the hour!”

“Hi grandpa.” Carl gives him a small smile and watches as the old man comes down the stairs.

“Why the long face? It’s your birthday, Carl.”

“I know. Just tired, I guess. The twins are loud.” He half-lies, that’s not what was bothering him, he’s learned by now to tune the twins out.

Hershel nods, though he knows his grandson is lying to him. “Well, come sit with me, I’ve got a present for you.”

Carl smiles, excited for a gift. They got presents for Christmas, it was more for the kids, so usually he just got new clothes they found out on a run or comic books like he got last year. They usually just have a dinner for birthdays, and your gift is a new privilege you didn’t have last year. This year Carl would be learning how to drive and would get more gun training, once he turned eighteen he’d be allowed to pack a gun around the compound and go on runs, at seventeen he’d be able to go a little bit outside the walls.  
They move to the set of couches across from the infirmary and sit down.

“You’re becoming more of a man today.” Hershel tells him. “You’ve still got a ways to go, but you’re getting there, soon you’ll be a valued member of this community, you’ll be figuring out what you want to do as a job, maybe your soulmate will wander through those gates one day, huh?” Hershel smiles. “Your father and me, we carved this community out for your generation, Carl, that’s why we’re building the school and getting the council together. We want this play to survive, be around for your kids and your grandkids, maybe even two hundred years down the line.” He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a small pocket knife with a brown case. 

“I’ve had this knife for a long time, Carl. In fact, I’ve had it so long I can’t remember where or when I got it. The blades are rusted and I don’t even think it could cut paper, but I want you to have it. I’ve got a full chest upstairs of things I found important when I was vacating the farm and that was in there, it made me think of you. I know you’re going to treat it with respect and eventually pass it down to a child of your own someday.” 

He hands it over and Carl grins, he loved looking at Hershel’s old stuff, and now he had a thing of his Hershel’s that was his? 

“Thank you Hershel, I’m going to put it on my bedside table, it’s so awesome!”

“Now, I know I don’t need to tell you this but don’t let your brothers play with it. If that rust gets into their bloodstream it could be bad, you understand?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep it safe.”  
-=-  
Carl’s pretty sure that this is the first dinner he’s ever had where his mom isn’t hounding him to eat his vegetables or he can’t have dessert.

Beth brings out his double chocolate cake with a single candle popped in the middle and places it in front of him, then leads the group in the happy birthday song. When he blows out his candle he hopes that the community continues to thrive and someone his age will come through the gates, just like Hershel said.

-=-

By the time the schoolhouse had neared completion, Beth had gathered just about all the supplies she needed to get everything in order. Between the several runs that had been made during construction, they had compiled a pretty good amount of chairs and tables, several sets of books from the middle school, posters and more craft supplies, even some boxes of paints and colored pencils. When Rick had approached her with the box of goodies, his wife had almost knocked him down with her enthusiasm. Leaping up and throwing her arms around his neck, gripping him tightly with her small hands. 

“Oh, Rick, thank you so much. I can’t tell you how happy I am you’ve done all of this for the children and I.” Stepping back to let him set the box down, she immediately began digging through it, excitedly pulling out each item. She felt so lucky to have a husband who always put her admirations and feelings first. Even if Rick couldn’t always outwardly say those things, he did his best to show Beth how much he cared about her.

“It’s nothing, sweet girl.” Crouching down to meet her gaze, he takes her chin in his hands, softly kissing her. “You deserve to have the best.” Her eye flutter open slowly, giving him a hazy smile. 

“How’d I get so lucky?” She whispers back against his lips.

“I ask myself the same thing every day.” Grinning at her, he stands, clearing his throat. “I’m hoping we’ll have this done by the end of summer. Get things situated by the time September rolls around.” 

“Really?” Her eyes as big as saucers, spinning with the thought of the schoolhouse being done so soon.

“The way things are looking now, hopefully. We’re getting closer to completion every day.” 

“Does that mean I should start getting curtains made?”

“Sure does, sweetheart. I’ll even hang them for you myself.”  
-=-

Merle made sure to be home when Daryl got back from his daily duties. After gathering the information he had today, there was no way he was letting his little brother go unscathed. There was the reason for all his strange behavior. The sneaking around and the fact that he hadn’t ever asked Merle to come hunting with him anymore was even more puzzling. At the time he had just assume that he was busy with all the work he had been given. Of course Merle thought himself lucky to fly under the radar with guard duty while his younger sibling ran around back and forth for Hershel and Rick’s approval. And all the time he’d been between that little blonde’s legs. He had to give him props. Merle never would have suspected it in a million years.

Before he turn, Merle had tried to set Daryl up with several women. Friends of his girlfriends or whatever woman he was sleeping with. More often than not Daryl would end up turning the girl away or spend the whole night with his eyes cast at the ground. To say he was awkward with women was an understatement. To think of it, this was the first time, as far as he knew, that Daryl had been with a woman by his own doing. When Daryl lost his virginity, it had been at his older brother’s hands. Between the countless shots of bourbon and whiskey and the cigars they’d smoked late into the night, Daryl was far from sober. By the end of the night, after bar hopping, they ended up at Merle’s favorite brothel. Having already paid for his brother’s present the previous day, he lead him in without explanation, having asked for the most beautiful woman money could buy. Afterwards, Daryl angrily smoked his cigarette, scowling through the smoke as he looked out the window of Merle’s shitty car. The few days following, Daryl was quieter than usual and reluctant to put up with his brother’s shenanigans. The next time he had tried to set him up with someone, Daryl narrowed his eyes, downed his drink and walked out of the bar without saying a word.

“Hey there, baby brother. Ya been workin’ late again today?”

Daryl shrugs, carrying the box of rations under his arm. He begins unloading the food and Merle immediately notices an extra jar of peach preserves.

“Whatya have to do to get yer hands on an extra jar of them, huh?” Eyeing his brother suspiciously, Daryl stalls to answer the question, standing there with the peaches in his hand.

“They had a good harvest at the mountain house. Offered us an extra. Ain’t no big deal.”

“Oh yeah? Ya sure them wives ain’t getting sweet on ya? Can’t be enough of Rick go around with all them women around.”

“What are you getting at?”

“Heard through the grapevine you been fuckin’ the little blonde one.” Merle flashes a mischievous grin. “Job well done, Darlene. Based on yer past, I didn’t think ya had it in ya. She got a nice ass on her.”

“It ain’t like that.” He growls, averting his eyes back to the rations, pocketing the bag of tobacco he knows good and well is to be split between them. “I don’t know what yer talkin’ about.”

“Rick let’s ya fuck his wife? Don’t tell me I’m wrong.”

“Shut up, Merle. She’s a good girl, don’t be talkin’ about her like that. Rick and his family are, different er whatever.”

“If yer smart you’ll get yerself more than one like he did. Then you can have Beth _and_ another one.”

“That ain’t the way it works Merle.”

“You know Xena warrior princess and the Nubian goddess are fuckin’, right? Woo-wee. What I’d do to get myself in the middle of that.”  
Merle had officially gone too far. 

“Don’t fuckin’ talk about them like that. They’re Rick’s wives and ya better not go runnin’ yer mouth like that outside this room. I ain’t gettin’ kicked out cause ya can’t keep yer dick in yer pants and yer thoughts to yourself.”

“Hey, I’m just sayin’ you got yourself into a good spot there, brother. Keep doin’ whatever yer doin’.”

Daryl rolls his eyes, going to his room and saying a silent prayer Merle will keep his mouth shut for the time being.  
-=-

 _”Beth,”_ he growls against her mouth, “you gotta slow down, baby doll. Yer killin’ me here.” He pulled back from her, looking at her deep blue eyes, hidden under heavy lids. Daryl hadn’t had tons of experience with women but in the short period of time he had been with Beth, he had gathered that he was already worried about keeping up with her. Every chance she had to get him alone she was grabbing at his clothes, practically knocking him down with a force that surprised him with as small as she was.

That afternoon she had slyly pulled him away from the garden while he was weeding and getting ready for the fall harvest, leading him into the woods behind the house. 

Continuing to ignore him, she digs her hips into his feverishly, pressing them both up hard against the oak tree proving them shade. “Girl, did you just hear a word I said?” Her hands travel to his shirt, slowly starting to play with the buttons. “I’m warnin’ ya, Beth. Quit it.” 

It took every fiber of his being not to push her off of him. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Fooling around in the woods during the middle of the day, Beth grinding herself against him like some horny teenager. This was why Andrea didn’t respect him.

“Ya gotta stop, this ain’t happen’.” Finally she listens, pulling back to meet his gaze. “We can’t do this here. It ain’t right. You deserve better than some romp in the woods.” He says quietly, looking down at their intertwined fingers.

“I’m sorry, Daryl. I know I can get a little too handsy with you but, I just get excited I guess.” Pulling her leg over, she moves to sit on the ground next to him.

“We don’t gotta rush this.”

“I know it’s all new to you, this isn’t something I’ve done before either it’s just, I want more, you know?”

“Whatta ya mean?” He knew exactly what she meant. She shrugs her shoulders.

“You know.”

“Look, we’ll see if I get can get some time at the house without Merle there, okay?”

“Or you could always sleep here one night. My night was on Wednesday.” Biting her lip at him suggestively, she sways her shoulders, looking up at him with those gorgeous orbs he can never resist getting helplessly lost inside of.

“Ya really think that’s such a great idea? I know the house is pretty big but ya gotta be able to hear everythin’. Especially with all those kids.” Daryl makes a face of disgust, imagining everyone in the Grimes home hearing Beth’s moans of ecstasy. 

“I can be quiet.” Whispering in his ear, her breath is hot, smelling of mint and sweet tea.

“Mmm, I seriously doubt that. Ya get loud enough out here, can’t imagine the kind of sounds you’d be makin’ in an actual bed.”

“Just wait till I get you in a bed, Daryl Dixon. You’re gonna think you’ve died and gone to heaven.”

“Oh, gettin’ cocky now, are we, Grimes?” Cracking a grin, he leans in to kiss her neck, savoring the softness of the skin, the hint of salt and sweat.

“Maybe. Guess you’ll have to find out for yourself.”

-=-

One quiet afternoon after school had let out, Lori and Beth sat at the kitchen table peeling potatoes and carrots for dinner. Judith and Andre were down for naps and the boys were down the hill with their Grandpa. Gave the wives some time to get the house in order for the week, prep dinner. In the month or so that Daryl had been dating Beth, Lori had seen the changes in her immediately. That glossy look she’d get over her doe eyes, the way she’d daydream aimlessly, not realizing she’s been peeling the same carrot for a few minutes now, it was practically a baby carrot at that point.

“You alright there, honey?” Lori smirked at her, startling Beth.

“Oh! Yeah.” She blushes looking down at the mess in front of her. “You know me, clumsy as always.”

“Got your mind on other things? Baby things?”

“No! I’m just thinking about all the things I still need to do to get ready for the classroom!”

“Uh huh. I’m so sure.” Chopping the last few potatoes in her bunch, Lori reaches for a few more to peel. “I know that look you get. You were that way when you and Rick first got married. On cloud nine.”

Beth gushes at the thought, she knows her secret is out, her feelings displayed so plainly on her face for all the world to see. “I just really care about him. He’s so sweet, so gentle. Such a _good_ man.” She shakes her head, trying to get the thoughts out for a second, feeling hazy and light.

“I hope you two are being careful. At least use condoms. I know they’re expired but it’s better than nothing.”

“Lori!” Beth’s face turns bright red, her mouth turned into a frown. “We haven’t even had sex yet! Not that I haven’t tried but, he keeps insisting we wait.”

“The way he’s seen you carry on about wanting a baby, can you blame him? You’ve probably got him scared half to death.”

“I told you, I’m not trying to have a baby right now! Stop saying that! And don’t you say anything to Daryl either! He doesn’t need any more pressure trying to get used to all this.” She puts her hands on her hips as if she was an actual threat.

“Beth, I’m just telling you to be careful, okay? Not trying to ruffle your feathers here.” Lori grins widely at the rise she got out of her sister wife. As much as she loved being Beth’s closest friend and confidant, something about getting that girl’s goat always gave her a good laugh.

From upstairs Judith started to cry, indicating she was awake. “Alright, alright. Let me go retrieve our evil overlord and we’ll continue this conversation later.”


	11. chapter eleven

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=10p60aw)

Carl rushed down the stairs, today leaping off the second to last, landing inches away from Judith’s rocker.

“Carl!” Lori sighs, setting the dish of eggs down. “What have I told you?”

“Not to jump past the last step.”

She gives him that ‘next time I will slap the side of your head’ look before heading back into the kitchen.  
“Where’s your father?”

“In Andrea’s room.” He crinkles his nose and bends down kiss Judith’s head.

“He’s still taking you down to the farm to drive, right?”

“He better!” Carl exclaims, sitting down in his normal spot, across from the twins who were already munching away on some blueberry pancakes.

“Carl—driving is a privilege, so you need to listen to your dad, okay?”

“I know, you already told me.” He sighs. “Do I get pancakes?”

“If you ask nicely.” Lori smiles, flipping the one in the skillet.

“Can I please have some pancakes?”

“Three?”

He nods, looking at his brother’s half eaten mouse shaped ones. “I’m glad Beth taught you the Greene family recipe for pancakes.”

“What was wrong with the Grimes family recipe?”

Carl looks at her and grimaces as she sets the plate down in front of him. “You’re joking, right? They were clumpy and gross.”

Lori scoffs. “Well then.”

“I still love you.” Carl smiles, grabbing his knife and fork.

The unmistakable sound of Rick’s boots against the steps is all that’s heard over Carl shoving his pancakes and eggs in his mouth, only stopping for a water or peach break. 

“Hey, honey.” He smiles, walking over and hugging Lori from behind, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Hope Carl saved me some.”

“He’s a growing boy, Rick. Sit down, I’ll fix you a plate.”

Rick makes the rounds, kissing the soft hair of the four children in the room, Andre was still sleeping upstairs, so he would get his kiss later, before sitting down at the head of the table. 

“You ready for today, son?”

“Yeah! I could hardly sleep last night.” Carl smiles. “Can I drive the truck? Actually no, I want to drive the flatbed!”

“You can drive the Altima.” Rick tells him. “It’s safe, small. You’ll be able to drive the trucks eventually.”

Rick walked behind Carl, watching as his once terrified son ran down the hill quickly, excited to start a new chapter of his life. He couldn’t believe Carl was finally old enough to drive, the thought terrified him.

“What’s going on here?” Dale asks with a laugh as he stands on the little slab outside his door.

“Teaching Carl to drive.” Rick smiles. “Figured we’d take the Altima for a ride outside the gates, that way a goat or a field doesn’t get run over.”

“Smart.” Dale nods. “I’ll open the gate for you, no reason to have Michonne get down from her post for this.”

“Thanks, Dale.” Rick pats his back and turns to watch the old man head down the dusty road before jogging over to the silver Altima sitting in their small lot of cars. Carl was already standing there impatiently. 

“I’m going to drive it out the gate, then you can take over. If you ruin the crops Hershel will have both our hides.”

-=-  
“Turn the key,” Rick instructs, watching Carl carefully. He had already checked his mirrors and both seatbelts were safely buckled. Carl starts the car and a giddy sound escapes from his lips.

“This is _so_ cool!”

“Check your mirrors again.”

Carl does, adjusting the rearview, looking at Dale standing outside the gates. “They’re good.”

“Press on the gas.”

Carl presses it and they go zooming five feet down before he stomps on the break.  
“Slowly! Carl! Slow!” Rick sighs, look at his son. “Slow.”

“Okay, slow.” Carl looks over at his dad. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, just remember we don’t have all the gas in the world, okay?”

Carl nods. “Can I drive to the end of the road?”

“That’s why we’re out here, huh? I need you to drive so I can do other things.” Rick smiles and pats his son’s shoulder. “Come on, still got two hours before I need to help Hershel.”

-=-

“I don’t know what we’re gonna do about these damn bunnies. They’re multiplying like crazy!.” 

Lori bounced a fussy, teething Judith on her hip, complaining to Daryl about the overabundance of rabbits in such a short period of time. One of the older bookshelves in the family room had broken and Daryl was attempting to screw it back together, furthering the infant and mother’s frustration with the noise.

“What did ya expect? Where’d ya think that expression comes from? _Fuckin’ like bunnies_? ” 

“I imagine people would say the same thing about our family.” Smirking, she rolls her eyes at his remark. He scoffs at this idea, shaking his head at the thought of the Grimes family having another baby already. “But seriously, I don’t know what to do. One of the little ones, the runt, has a nasty gash on his leg. Beth had to put him in a wooden crate until it heals up.”

“What’s the problem? They got plenty of space, don’t they? Nearly took me a damn week to build the hutch!”

“I don’t know! I just know they’re agitated and when they get all worked up like that, they get aggressive and then we can’t be having the kids around them.”

“Jesus Lori, do I look like Dr. Dolittle or somethin’ because I don’t know what ya want me to do about it.”

“You’re the one that built the hutch, it’s your responsibility, Daryl. I can’t be worrying about bunnies fighting when I’ve gotta keep the twins from killing each other as it is!”

“After this, I’ll get some wood and supplies and I’ll figure it out. Build a separate spot fer the trouble makers.”

“Little bunny time out zone?” She looks at Judith, who’s slobbering fiercely on a rag doll Beth had made her, the two little squiggles of teeth barely poking through her inflamed gums. “What do you think, Judy? Should we have Daryl build a kid jail while he’s at it?”

“I’m sure the council would _love_ that.” Shaking his head and chuckling, he imagines Carl behind bars in this fictional child prison. Maybe it would keep him from badgering everyone so much.

“Hey, I’ll put in a good word with Rick for a proposal.”

“I wouldn’t hold yer breath on that one.”

“Guess it’s safe to say I’m done having babies. I sound meaner than a snake. Watch out for Beth though, she’s on the prowl.”

Cheeks growing hot with embarrassment, narrowing his eyes at Lori, Daryl grumbles, “She’s cuttin’ that shit out. With the schoolhouse she ain’t got time to be havin’ a baby.” his cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. 

“Just saying. You two better not be like those bunnies otherwise we’ll have to separate you too, huh?” 

Ignoring her comment, he begins putting all the books back on the newly fixed shelf. Lori was never subtle, never one to beat around the bush but she had down right mortified him. Shaking his head, he curses himself for having made the bunnies remark in the first place.

“Listen, me and Beth ain’t nobody's business.”

“Didn’t mean nothing by it, just giving you a hard time.”

“Now I see why Rick get his balls busted so damn much.”

Before Lori could respond to Daryl’s wisecrack, Andrea bursts into the house frantically yelling.

“It’s Ben! He’s not breathing! I don’t know what to do!” They both stop what they’re doing and run out the door, where Michonne is bent down on the ground with Ben, Billy, and Andre standing by looking absolutely horrified.

“Sit ‘em up. He’s havin’ an asthma attack.” Daryl bends down to cradle the boy’s head, supporting his back at a 90 degree angle. “Try to breathe as best as ya can, buddy? Okay? I know that sounds dumb but just try it. In through yer nose and out through yer mouth, okay?”

Ben nods his head frantically, tears streaming down his cheeks but slowly his breathing begins to slow down. “Ya okay?” Daryl rubs his back sympathetically as the little boy steadies himself on the man’s shoulder’s. “Careful there.” Andrea reaches down to pick him up.

“What happened, baby?” Pushing the sandy blonde hair out of his eyes, she looks to her son for an answer to his unexplained episode.

Barely in a whisper, Ben burrows his head into his mother’s shoulder. “The baby bunnies were fighting and biting each other and I started crying and I couldn’t breathe anymore.” Lori shoots Daryl a look, silently proving her point about needing to do something with the bunny situation. 

“Don’t worry, honey. Daryl is going to build some extra cages for the baby bunnies so they’ll quit with all the roughhousing, okay?” Lori interjects, giving Ben and Andrea a hopeful glance.

“Let’s get him down to Hershel. We can’t have this happening again whenever he gets upset. How do we even know it’s asthma?” She shoots Daryl a glare, as if he didn’t just save her son’s life.

“Used to have this neighbor growin’ up, asthmatic. Sometimes he’d forget his inhaler and one day after he’d had an attack, his mom pulled me aside at the bus stop and told me what to do in case if ever happened again.” Not really caring one way or another whether Andrea cared or not, Daryl got the car ready to take down to the farmhouse. “If you wanna load ‘em up, I can drive you down. Don’t want him walkin’ down the hill, might start ‘em up again.”

Andrea kind of stands there for a second, unsure what to do, before Michonne comes up behind her, taking Ben from her arms. “It’s okay, Lori is watching the kids. He’s right.”

-=-

Hershel rubs his hands together before cupping the stethoscope to warm it up before placing it on his grandson’s chest.

“It’s gonna be a little cold still, okay? Just like your check ups. Be a good boy and take real deep breaths for Grandpa, okay?” Ben nods his head, puffing out his cheeks to exaggerate his breaths.

“There’s some wheezing here. I’d say the stress brought on the asthma attack.”

Andrea shakes her head, arms crossed at her chest. “I don’t understand how we didn’t pick up on this before. You do his check ups, why now?”

“Sometimes these things can lay dormant for a little while until kids get older. We’ll keep an eye on him for the time being but be thankful Daryl was there. He saved Ben’s life.” Reaching out to wrap a protective arm around his wife, Rick places a kiss on her shoulder. The sense of relief in the room is fervent. The tears pool in her eyes, she turns to bury her head in her husband’s chest.

“Everything is gonna be just fine.” He assures her, squeezing her tighter. 

Loading Ben back into the car, Rick stops to look back at his son, eyes droopy with sleep. He looked exhausted from the attack on his small, limp body. He was so grateful Daryl had been there to step in for him. Had neither of them been there, Ben could have died. More and more Daryl was proving to be the kind of man Rick could trust. He hoped in time Andrea would come to see that too. If he cared about the kids, how could she see him as anything but a welcome addition to their family.

“We got really lucky today.” Continuing to stare out the window, she doesn’t answer him, her body rigid with worry.

“Luck? You call some redneck who never took a CPR class in his life telling our kid to ‘sit up a breath’ saving his life?” Snorting at her husband’s retort she casts him a grin. “I don’t know why you’re so quick to defend him, Rick, but he’s not going to win me over that easy.”

“You’re not even gonna thank him for what he did? He’s a good man. I wish you could see that.”

They sit in silence for the remainder of the ride, both lost in their own thoughts. Rick had been so quick to accept Michonne into their family, to love her as one of their own because Andrea did. How could she be so quick to write him off as a washed up scumbag? He had done nothing but go out of his way for their family. Making a mental note to thank him somehow, Rick put the thoughts out of his mind as to what could have happened had Daryl not been there to step in. That day had become even more of a reminder of why Daryl had come into their lives. If anything every happened to Rick, he always knew his family would be safe.

“I guess I shouldn’t be so harsh. I appreciate what he did, I just wish you would make things a little easier with him. Give me some time to get used to the idea, okay?” 

“Okay.” Rick plants a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth. He may have been rough around the edges at times, but somewhere inside she knew that her husband’s intentions were always honorable.

Giving his hand a quick squeeze, she exits the car, putting the seat back to retrieve their sleeping son.


	12. chapter twelve

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=10p60aw)

Daryl made sure that Merle would be out on the run before he had any intention of inviting Beth to stay the night. The idea of having a woman sleep in his bed over night was more than a little nerve wracking. Their row house was small and modest, more than what either of them had ever had before the turn, but he couldn’t help but still feel embarrassed about it. Sure, the mountain house was full of mismatched pieces of things, odds and ends here and there, but it was an actual home. All he had to call his own was his bedroom. Before she arrived he made sure to shower thoroughly with the homemade clove soap Annette had given him, dressing in a freshly washed flannel and a pair of jeans Carol had mended for him. If anything he looked down right studly. Good enough for Beth, he hoped. She had said she’d be by that evening, as she had to help the other wives wind down after dinner and get the kids to bed.

Pulling out a cigarette to settle his nerves, Daryl tried to push thoughts of Beth out of his mind. Things had been so strange but so wonderful all at the same time. Sure, it was a messy situation but she was beautiful and bright and radiant. When she was around him he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her, which she knew, and took to her advantage any chance she got. Considering he was trying to fly under the radar with Andrea watching him like a hawk, it had been difficult for them to get much time alone together. There were a few quick kisses here and there between coming and goings but other than that, they had to sneak away. 

Exhaling deeply, finding himself in a cloud of smoke and uncertainty, he hears Beth’s signature knock. One long, two short. Setting the cigarette down in the ashtray, he springs to the door to find her grinning up at him. Tonight she’s wearing a light purple dress with delicate detail around the thin straps and neckline, falling just above her knees. Looks like something you’d see in old pictures from the 60s. Everyone on the compound made do with the clothes available but Beth made everything look like it was made just for her.

“Good evening, Mr. Dixon. Mind if I come in?” He nods his head, letting her by, shutting the door behind him.

“Ya want some coffee or somethin’? I think I got some tea ‘round here somewhere.”

“Daryl, you’re sweet. I’m okay. If I drink any coffee I’ll never go to sleep.” She bats her eyelashes at him as always, suggestively emphasizing the part about not sleeping. “Not that I’ll be able to anyways, I’m too excited to be here with you.”

“Oh yeah?” Lifting an eyebrow he gives her a mischievous grin, locking his fingers in hers.

“Mmmhmm. Nowhere else I’d rather be.”

“Good.” He leans down to kiss her forehead. They sit down on the small couch, nestling into each other’s arms, Daryl’s arm around her. 

“This is nice.”

“Yeah.”

“Quiet.”

“Uh huh.” Something about having her there all to himself makes this night even more special, despite the intentions they had planned. “Usually can’t get a word in edgewise. Merle runs his mouth all damn day.”

“No wonder you’re so quiet.” Taking his hand to her mouth, she kisses each of his fingers.

“I prefer soft spoken.” He mumbles back at her.

“I like that about you. Tall, dark and handsome.”

“I dunno ‘bout any of that but I appreciate the compliment I guess.”

“Nobody ever told you how good looking you are Daryl?”

“Nah, I’m just a dirty old redneck, remember?”

“Please. That first day I saw you, my jaw just about fell to the ground. As if you couldn’t tell already.”

“I thought ya were just teasin’ me at first. That or I was seein’ things. Almost shit myself that time I cut my hand.”

“That was purely innocent. It’s first nature to put your finger in your mouth when you cut it!”

“Yer finger maybe but mine? That took me by surprise.”

Leaning forward to inhale her scent, he brings a hand to her hair, savoring the silky tendrils. She’s been using the lavender soap, he notices. Taking a deep breath in, he moved his lips to her neck, gently kissing and nipping at her skin. She reciprocates by turning to face him, leaning her body into his, bare legs snaking around his stiff, jean clad legs. The heat coming from her body is so tangible, he swears he can feel it burning his legs. Meeting her lips in a hungry kiss, he moans deeply, desperately trying to pull her closer.

“C’mere.” Pulling her into his lap, she giggles against his mouth. “That’s better, hmm?” She nods her head, hiking her dress up to get a better grip on his torso. Leaning down to kiss her exposed collarbone, he savors the taste of her skin on his lips. Running his fingers up her arms, he slides down the strap to give him better access to her soft flesh. Breathing in deeply, she grinds her hips against him harder, showing her appreciation for his action. Taking that as a sign to keep going, Daryl slowly starts peeling down the top of her dress, noting her lack of bra. “This okay, baby doll?” He presses his forehead against hers, waiting for an answer before proceeding.

She nods, licking her lips. “Uh huh.” Returning to her collarbone, he peppers her chest with kisses teasingly, sliding a hand up her torso slowly, caressing every rib gently. His gentle touch sent a chill up her spine, sprinkling her skin with goosebumps.

“Yer sensitive, huh?” He laughs teasingly, his breath his hot on her skin.

“Mmhmm.” She barely manages from the back of her throat. Leaning down to kiss her chest, just between her breasts he turns his head to give an experimental lick at her nipple only to lean back and blow on the provoked bud. Resulting in a whimper, he takes her in his mouth fully, sucking softly. Beth reciprocates with a moan, running her hands through his hair, arching her body away from his.

He pulls away from her with a loud pop, her nipple taunt and wet with saliva. “Fuck.” He looks up at her, eyes heavy with lust, hair tangled, lost in desire. The heat growing in his jeans was becoming insufferable, his cock digging against his zipper as she continued to gyrate against him. Meeting her other nipple with equal enthusiasm, he goes back to work, resulting in a series of steady moans, more vocal than before.

“Daryl, mmmf….”

“Shhhh, Dale’s a snoop. If he saw ya come in here he’ll definitely be listening.” Barely whispering above her skin, he takes her nipple back into his mouth, gently biting with his front teeth.

“Then let’s go to your room.” She groans, steading her hands on his shoulders. He stands up, gripping under her bottom tightly as she wraps her legs around his middle, securing her hands around his neck. Laying her down on his bed, Daryl’s insecurities about the meekness of his room fade away and all he can see is Beth. Returning his lips to hers, his tongue plunging passionately. Slowly he he begins peeling the thin dress off of her body, leaving her simple cotton underwear.

Pulling away to soak in the sight before him, he trails his fingers along her body, looking her up and down as he does this. “Shit, girl. Yer even more beautiful than I’d imagined.” She giggles, her cheeks burning, biting her lip to bite back a smile. 

“You been thinking about my body, Mr. Dixon?”

“Ya surprised?” He laughs against her shoulder, sucking lightly at the skin there, his fingers playing with the elastic of her panties.

“No, I had hoped you had. Even since you cut your finger.” Pressing her hips into his hand she starts working on the buttons of his shirt.

“Does that make me bad?” She runs her fingers up and down his chest, stopping to tenderly stroke his chest hair.

“Nah, I don’t think so."

“Good.” She pushes his shirt off his shoulders, meeting his lips in a ravenous kiss, now meeting his tongue with more intensity than before, deepening the kiss. His fingers travel to her thighs, lightly grazing her skin with his rough fingertips. Taking his time, he kneads the skin there, gently making his way to her center. Arching her back into his palm, she hisses at the contact, internally begging him to remove the last piece of flimsy cotton. 

“Ya want these off, huh?” He smirks at her, trailing one finger along the top of the elastic.

Beth whimpers back at him barely, her eyes heavy with longing. She lifts her hips to give him better access to pull them down, sliding off her hips, carefully unhooking them from each of her feet.

“Better?” He growls into her ear, his hand warm against her exposed mound, gently working his fingers through her velvety hair. 

“What about you?” She gasps, digging her nails into his shoulder as he starts to explore her folds.

“What do ya mean?”

“You still have your pants on.”

“Mmmm this ain’t about me right now, baby girl. We’ll get to that. Be patient.” His soft laugh his hot against her skin, sending a fire from her belly to her thighs where his fingers lay, slowly, teasingly circling just above her clit.

“That okay with you?” She nods her head, unable to say anything even close to audible words.

“Okay, good.” Going back to work on her neck, he sucks on the flesh there, moving to her collar bone, stopping every so often to take a nipple into his mouth. Pooling the wetness from her center, sliding up and down her slit, he teases her clit inching his finger closer, adding more and more pressure. Her body tenses, trying to control the fever scorching inside of her.

“S’okay, just relax. Ya got yerself too worked up.” Suddenly all of the tension from the past, all of the longing glances and quick kisses, comes back to him and he sees the frustration, the need in her eyes. “I’m gonna take care of ya, okay?”

She nods her head, licking her lips, blinking several times. He takes her mouth back into his in a tender kiss, giving Beth everything he has, fully grasping his feelings for her. Fully comprehending the situation of being with a woman he cared for. Using his index finger, he slowly begins working himself inside her, thumb rubbing circles on her clit. Gasping, she starts making soft moans and mews in appreciation of his movements, smiling against his lips.

“Shhh, try to be quiet, okay?” Pulling away from her and laughing he studies her face, “I love the noises yer makin’, drivin’ me fuckin’ crazy but we don’t need anybody talkin’.” 

Nodding her head in agreement, Beth is lost in the movement of his fingers, her muscles tensing with the intensity. Increasing the pace, he can tell she’s getting closer. Taking everything in her not to scream, Daryl muffles her orgasm with his mouth, relishing the look on her face, trying to burn it into his brain forever. Falling limply against him, she lifts her head, a delicious smile plastered on her lips. 

“I hope I wasn’t too loud.” She laughs, kissing his chest, skin slick with sweat.

“Nah, if I hadn’t reminded ya we would have been in trouble. Didn’t know ya were a screamer.”

“I am _not_ a screamer! I’m just...vocal.” 

“Uh huh. If I hadn’t shut ya up you’d have had the whole compound thinkin’ you’d been bit or somethin’.”

“Oh please, I’m not that loud.”

Fumbling with his belt buckle, he swallows hard, insecurities flooding his mind. Letting out a shaky, breath, he discards his jeans, now fully exposed.

“Commando?” She muses teasingly.

“Ya weren’t wearin’ a bra? What’s the difference?”

“I’m just a little surprised is all. It’s not a bad thing.” Embracing his his cock in her hand, she strokes his length a few times, delicately, agonizingly slow. His eyes roll into the back of his head, saying a silent prayer to whomever decided he was worthy of the woman before him. 

“I ain’t gonna lost long if you keep up with that, honey.”

“Okay, okay.” Releasing him from her grasp, she giggles at him, looking into his dark, serious eyes. “This okay?” Slowly lining himself up with her slit, he applies a small amount of pressure, causing her to take a sharp breath in.

 _”Yessss.”_ Rubbing the tip of his cock against her clit, he draws it out for as long as he can, savoring every sound, every whimper, every soft little moan that comes out of her mouth. After what feels like forever, he finally enters her, immediately taken aback by how tight and wet she is.

“Jesus, girl. Yer so fuckin’ wet.” Thrusting in and out of her deeply, they find a rhythm, her hips moving to meet his, the bed creaking with the sound of their love making. One hand gripping the sheets and the other digging into Daryl’s back, she does her best not to scream.

“Shhh, you’re okay, baby.” He muffles her moans with his kiss, doing his best to keep the motion steady. Thrusting into her harder, faster than before he feels himself getting closer, coming undone. Rocking into her, deeper and deeper, losing himself. In one quick motion, he pulls himself from her, spilling onto her stomach. “Fuck, I’m sorry.” Grabbing his shirt from the ground, he wipes her off, cheeks burning from the awkward motion. He hadn’t thought to ask her, everything had happened so quickly.

She stops him, taking both of his hands in his wrists. “Don’t be. Everything was perfect. _You’re_ perfect.” Kissing him slowly, she pushes him back against the bed, nuzzling her head into his chest. Breathing heavily still, taking in the afterglow, Daryl pulls her closer to him, overwhelmed with everything he feels for Beth. 

“Ya tired?”

“Mmm, I could sleep, but I think I’ll take you up on that tea offer.”

“Okay.” He starts to get up and she stops him.

“Can we just lay here for a while first?”

He nods his head, kissing her cheek and laying them back down against the pillows.


	13. chapter thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Due to some personal circumstances we will only be posting once a week now as opposed to twice. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=10p60aw)

As summer came to a close, the compound was a constant frenzy of activity. Everyone was working hard to finish the summer crops to get things going to the fall season. From canning to putting the finishing touches on the schoolhouse, everyone had a job to do. Extra runs were made to get as many jars as possible, as this had been their most plentiful summer harvest yet and would make for a bountiful stockpile come winter. So far they had added eggplant this year in addition to sweet potatoes and okra. It was safe to say that this was the busiest time of year when it came to productivity. Working hard in the summer and fall ensured they would have as easy of a winter as possible. Generally the winters were spent in doors with family, working hard to keep everyone warm and fed. 

Everyone went about their regular jobs but things moved a little more slowly, more laid back. So, with winter in sight, there was much to be done. Hershel had gotten everything planned out on a schedule for the harvest, a steady hoard of medical supplies in case of any and all emergencies and an updated evacuation plan. Annette and Patricia distributed rations for the winter stockpiles as Beth, Maggie, and Amy went through inventory to ensure no expired food was kept around for longer than needed. Inside the kitchen, Lori and Beth had a prosperous herb garden that they tended to year around. In fact, the pesto had grown so rapidly that it had to be transferred to a new pot. Beth ended up making enough jars of pesto sauce for everyone’s rations. In the short time that Daryl had been there, he had procured more furs for the compound than they had collected themselves in almost an entire year. To say everyone would be snug and warm was an understatement. The farmhouse inventory was updated with jackets and snow boots to accommodate the drop in temperature, as well as the hats and scarves Beth had taught Lizzie and Mika to make. Thick quilts and blankets were put on every window to keep out the draft. Meats were to be cured, wheat and oats harvested, everything in order.

The council slowly began to grow more confident in their abilities to govern the compound together. Making decisions was becoming easier and Rick felt the pressure lifting from his shoulders. Having more time to focus on his family, on the approaching winter, made things a lot easier in general. 

-=-

“Alright, single file line everyone!” Beth clapped her hands together, trying to get the children’s attention. “We’re all going to take turns standing against the wall here. We’re going to track your growth during the school year so you can see how much you’ve grown!” The children cheer, Billy immediately going on his tip toes, eyeing his twin to see who was taller. 

“Feet flat to the ground!”

Lizzie proudly stood in front, obviously the tallest being the oldest, followed by Mika. 

“No fair!” Billy frowned and stomped his feet.

“Don’t you start, mister. You keep eating your food like we tell you too and maybe you’ll be the tallest one in the class by the end of the year, hmm?”

He continues to scowl but nods his head, only half believing the words Andrea and Michonne have told him every time he’s turned his nose up at a vegetable. After everyone’s height was tallied, Beth had all the children settle down on the rug for reading circle. So far she had decided that was how they would start their mornings. Reading, followed by spelling and math. Playtime and lunch, then history or science, followed by art or music. Having several grades meant having to split her time up just right, but the older girls were great about working on their own and always wanted to learn more. Andre had a small desk next to Beth’s where he would work on his coloring pages. Beth had Rick find him his own little chalk board as well so he was able to feel like one of the big kids. 

As nervous as she had first been about teaching without Lori, things were actually going fairly smooth so far. Billy was a pill as usual, fighting with Louis and Ben over legos when there were plenty for the three of them. Of course, the plans she had for arts and crafts could be a disaster, but Beth was more than willing to deal with that when the time came. She reminded herself that this was her chance to do something on her own, to show Rick and her Daddy, her sister wives that she was capable of handling this without anyone else’s help. Showing even an ounce of frustration would set the tone for the rest of the year and Billy would never stop acting out.

“Why isn’t mother Lori here?” Billy grumped, pouting and laying his head on his desk.

“Because now that Judy is here, she needs to worry about taking care of the baby. Besides, we’ve got our new classroom, a new school year and Mother Lori can always come visit.” She ruffles his hair, sitting in the chair next to him to work on some math problems.

“When are you going to have a baby?” Ben asks from across the table, quizzically.

“Well, I’m focusing on teaching you kids right now, so some day when I decide I’m ready _then_ I’ll think about having a baby, okay?”

“You don’t want one?”

“Of course I do, but there’s plenty of work to be done here. Besides, Judy is only four months old. You want to deal with another crying baby in the house?” She makes a face, reminding him of all the screaming and crying his little sister has done since she’s been born.

“On second thought, no.” Ben and Billy forget by the prospect of another wailing infant and go back to their school work.

Looking around the classroom at all the kids working, she can’t help but feel her heart swell with pride. If it wasn’t for her family, none of this would be possible. The compound, the schoolhouse, the children. Because of Rick and her father, everything and anything was possible. 

-=-

The dining room table was the new place for council meetings. Dale, Glenn, Maggie, T-Dog, Rick, Andrea, Shawn, and Michonne—the members that wanted to be in the council—all sat around, watching as Hershel came from the kitchen, a mug of tea in his hand. “Guess I’m late.” He teases. “You all look ready for business and I’m here with my nightly tea.”

There’s a few laughs as he takes his spot at the table. “Harvests are coming in good, everyone’s been doing such a great job doing their parts. As I was helping Patricia and Annette do the counts on our last harvest—I realized that our abundance is far more than what we’re used to, we always have a crate full of cans left over of various odds and ends, but thanks to your hard work, we’re at five crates of cans left over, and that’s not including our odds and ends that we harvest in the winter.” He stops to take a sip of his tea. “I was thinking, we have worked so hard for this—it’s been a long six years, but we’ve done it, and we’ve taken in six new people in just a few short months, but Rick and I were talking a while back, we have big plans for this place, and we’re not going to get to those plans without people. People are such an important thing to have—we can build more; extend the back wall, add more farming areas, build more houses. You know I love everyone in this compound, but we’re all on top of each other, we can have more space. But we can’t do it without people, who knows what kind of skilled people are out there—we could find a real doctor, someone as smart as Shawn—imagine the possibilities.”

Dale scoffs. “You want to bring in more people?” He asks. “Hershel, your opinions are usually spot on but is this really the time to do this? Like you’ve said, we’ve brought in six new people—and luckily those six have become valued members, but who knows who is out there? People who have survived this long without a group like this. We aren’t going to be lucky every single time. It’s bad enough we have Merle running around here and the coal crew, what are we going to do if we get some Hot Shot who thinks they can take over?”

“You really think we’d let that happen, Dale?” Rick asks. “As for Merle, he’s pulling his weight. He’s a bit strange, but I trust him. My kids play in front of his house, Daryl’s up on the mountain nearly every day. The Dixons are fine. We know good people from bad people, and I sure as hell wouldn’t bring someone who I thought could take over in here.”

“It just doesn’t seem smart—it’ll be winter soon, we’ll be stuck with them if we don’t like them, no one is going to send people out in the winter.”

“It’s a risk we should take.” Hershel states. “Like you said, it’ll be winter soon, would you want to be out there? Starving? Risking your life every time you lit a fire to keep yourself warm? We find a group, give ‘em a run over the winter, see if they can contribute. If they can—great, if not, we’ll send ‘em packing.”

“Because that’s such an easy thing for you all to do.” Dale sighs. “Zach? He nearly got in a fight and was drinking on the compound, and all he was given was septic duty. You bring someone else in here and they start breaking the rules, you know damn well they’re going to get off with a slap on the wrist. I’m not _for_ banishment unless it’s serious—but you can’t say you’re going send people off for doing this one thing when history says otherwise. I respect you as both our leader and a human being Hershel, you know that. But this is ridiculous and it’s going to bite us in the ass.”

“Why are you always so cynical, Dale?” Andrea asks. “This is a good idea, we need people. Who knows who could be out there, waiting to attack us? We get more people, we can defend this place, make it last. Like Hershel said, more space, a bigger community. I’m completely for it.”

Dale shakes his head. “Don’t count on me to be there when we’re forced to exile them. I’m not voting in something like that.”

“We pick the right people and we won’t need to.” Rick tells him. “I plan on picking the right people. I want Maggie, Glenn, and Merle to go with me. Maggie’s gonna be able to win the trust of women who wouldn’t go with a group of men. Glenn is just nice, got a friendly face. You two can fight, and so can Merle, who will be my backup. He’s got a smart mouth, but I think we can convince him to keep quiet.”

“It’s settled, then. Thirty miles in each direction. You’ll go out every week.” Hershel stands up. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to get some rest.”


	14. chapter fourteen

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=10p60aw)

“Thought coal crew was supposed to be doing this?” Daryl mumbles, an ax swung over his shoulder as he follows Rick into the wooded area behind the mountain house, Rick dragging a wagon behind him, its original red color masked by layers of paint from his kids.

“Thought we could handle splitting some logs for the stove.”

“Don’t you mean you thought _I_ could handle it? Just because you ain’t got rulers on your arm don’t mean you’re lifting stuff. Hershel’ll beat my ass.”

“You got a point.” Rick smiles, stopping at the pile of logs. “I started before you and Merle came to us, then other stuff started happening. We’re almost through our stockpile, don’t want to upset the wives.”

Daryl nods, lying the ax against a tree stump, and grabbing a log and placing it on the stump. “I still don’t know how you keep up with ‘em all. Most guys can’t even handle one, you’ve got four.”

Rick laughs, watching as Daryl grabs the ax. “Well, with Lori it was easy, we had mutual friends even though she’s younger than me. I was training to be a cop,” Daryl snickers, heaving the ax above his head. Rick shakes his head, a smile on his lips. “one of our mutual friends brought her to a New Year’s Eve party, it took me a minute to even remember she was still in high school.”

“Legal?”

“Obviously. I was only freshly graduated myself. We hit it off, became friends, didn’t want to start anything serious until she graduated, so we waited, then her freshman year in college I knocked her up with Carl, so it was kind of like, okay, this is it. We had a quickie wedding, I think she planned in two months, only cost $2,000 because that’s all we could spare. Still one of the best days of my life. Then Carl came, I became sheriff,”

“You were elected?” Daryl asks, shoving half of the log down to the ground with the ax blade.

A pink tint comes over Rick’s stubbly cheeks. “Yeah, got reelected, too. Not like it was some big deal, our town was mostly people we went to high school with, a couple older folks.”

“Then this happened?” Daryl was so happy that Rick finally trusted him enough with this. He knew about Andrea and Michonne, how that happened, but this was different.

Rick nods. “Then this happened. Carl was barely ten when the TV reports started—it was a freak accident here, a guy eating someone’s face there. I didn’t think it was anything serious until kids just stopped showing up at Carl’s school. The last day we sent him he said that there were three other kids in his class that day out of thirty. Lori was terrified, we fought for two hours over him going back to school the next day. She said ‘Rick, they give them five days without penalty, this is scary, I can’t lose him.’ And so I thought ‘you know, we’ll keep him home five days—that’s what the county says, after that they’ll be working on a cure; this will be over.’”

“Didn’t happen.”

“No, the bombings started on the third day we kept him home. They had closed some of the schools in Atlanta, but not his, the county was trying to hold out. We left after the bombings, we packed up and headed out, ran into Hershel and his family shortly after. Hershel was a different person then, bitter about leaving his family’s farm, he only did it because Maggie, Beth, Glenn, and Shawn told him and Annette and Patricia they were leaving, they weren’t waiting until something bad happened. So they packed up what they could of their farm—the pigs, the chickens, the goats. Let their cows run free; give ‘em a chance. We ended up here after, then Amy and Andrea, then Carol, the girls, and Dale. Lori and I weren’t happy, the strain of this world was too much, I talked to Hershel, he told him about his first wife Jo, Maggie’s mom, how they’d brought Annette in under a similar situation. Andrea was open to it, it just naturally happened, I guess.”

Daryl nods, adding his third log, somehow the story made him chop faster. “Twins born?”

“Yeah, that was a shock.” Rick chuckles, leaning down to add the pieces of wood to the wagon. “Then that run happened and she was gone, just all of a sudden Lori and me were taking care of the twins and Carl by ourselves, it was hard. Beth came up to help, give Lori and me break. Then Andrea came back with Michonne, she was different, you know? Only wanted Michonne and I understood, it made sense. After a while Andrea became her normal self.”

“And that’s when you moved in?” Daryl jokes.

“I can see how you’d see it that way.” Rick nods, watching as Daryl’s slick arm muscles shine in the small amount of sunlight peeking through the trees. “Michonne just gets me. It didn’t start out like that, of course. It was a crush, I felt like a little kid whenever I saw her. She’d come out of the bathroom in her robe, give me a little grin before heading back to her and Andrea’s room. Our hands would brush while doing something. It was all very juvenile, but after a while we would just sit outside and talk for hours, it was like meeting a different version of myself, a version of myself that just _understood_ this version of me. She’s the only person who can bring me back down with a look, those eyes, there’s just something about her.” Rick stops and smiles. “Anyway, the four of us had a chat and we decided to bring her in, she’d be married to me and Andrea instead of just me. Different, a little complicated, but worth it.”

Daryl was definitely feeling like he was in Rick’s inner circle now, finding out all this information. “So why does Andrea hate me, then? Ain’t it kind of the same what Beth and me are doing that she and Michonne did?” Rick’s thankful Daryl steers the conversation away from what brought Beth to him, he wasn’t sure if now was the best time to let that information come to light.

Rick shrugs. “Andrea’s ideas don’t have to make sense to anyone but her, I’ve tried to understand her opinions on things and why certain aspects are okay but others aren’t, and it just got to the point where it made my head hurt trying to figure her out. So I don’t try anymore. She doesn’t hate you, though.”

Daryl grunts, leaning the ax against the stump once more and walking over to the log pile, his form catching Rick’s eye, those muscles still gleaming as he selected the perfect log, his flannel riding up just a little to show his tummy, a shade lighter than his arms thanks to farmer’s tan, when he hoists it up on his shoulder to bring it over to the stump. This was exactly how it was with Michonne, and Rick couldn’t bring himself to even start to think that way about Daryl. It was _Daryl_ of all people, the polygamy thing still weirded him out enough as it, Rick couldn’t go getting a crush on him, too. 

“How are things going between you and Beth?” Rick asks, trying to be casual. Trying to act like it’s totally normal that he was kind of—perhaps—checking out his wife’s boyfriend. He definitely sees what she sees, that sweet interior, the rugged exterior.

“Ain’t talking to you about that.” Daryl grins.

“Come on.” Rick smiles. “I’m not asking for the gory details, just want to make sure it’s going okay.”

“It’s going good.” Daryl again pushes pieces of wood off the stump. “Still don’t get why you’re okay with it, but I ain’t complaining.”

“Sometimes I wonder that myself, but then I remember it could be a lot worse and she could’ve fallen for your brother.”

Daryl scoffs. “When hell freezes over, maybe.”

“You’re a good man, Daryl. I wouldn’t have invited you in otherwise. I know it’s strange, but I’m glad you’re here.”

-=-

“So, do I get to drive the truck today?” Carl tried, hoping for something more exciting than the Altima. He and Rick had only had two lessons since that first day and Carl was anxious to get on the road as much as possible. 

“The flat bed?!”

“No,” Rick shook his head, laughing at his son’s eagerness. Carl had been so break happy, Rick had been complaining of whiplash for days after the first lesson. The last thing he wanted to do was give the kid a larger vehicle to drive. “we’re going to do something different today. You’ll see.”

As they make their way down the hill, Dale is in clear view, his head underneath the hood of the hold pick up truck.

“Today, you start your lessons with Dale. He’s going to teach you all the ins and outs of how they run.”

Stepping back from under the hood, Dale wipes his oil stained hands off on his jeans, extending one to shake Rick’s.

“Thank you again for offering to do this, it’s gonna be a good thing for Carl.” His son scowls, silently cursing his father for volunteering him for such a thing. 

“Of course. I was around Carl’s age when I started learning about cars too. Now is the perfect time.”

“Exactly. You wanna learn to drive these things, you need to know how they work too. How to repair them, keep up on the maintenance. That’s all apart of it, son.” 

Shrugging his shoulders and nodding his head, Carl keeps his eyes averted from his father’s gaze. This wasn’t exactly what he had in mind but at the same time he knew there was no way out of it. Rick was the kind of father who was all about showing you about lessons, not telling you a story from some irrelevant time before the turn. This was his way of doing that now.

“Okay. Yeah, thanks, Dale.” 

“It’s my pleasure. Plus, once the twins get older you’ll be able to teach them all this. Then Andre!” Dale grins at him, thinking of all the time they have ahead of them, so precious and valuable in every way. Carl can see how excited he is for this, especially having only daughters. Giving him the benefit out the doubt, he warms up to the idea, surveying the scene under the hood.

“Whoa.”

“I said the same thing my first day of autoshop. I know it’s a little overwhelming but before you know it, you’ll know cars like the back of your hand.”

He nods his head nervously, looking back at his father. Rick has a smirk on his face, arms crossed at his chest.

“It’s okay, Carl. It’ll be a good skill to learn, I promise.”

-=-

Tensions were running high at the mountain house. Judith had a few teeth ready to cut through her poor, inflamed gums and nothing was soothing her. Not having access to things like teething rings or anything

“Please, Beth. Take her? I’ve got a splitting headache.” Lori looked miserable. Dark bags under her eyes, her skin pale and pasty as if she hadn’t slept in days, because she hadn’t. 

“Go try to take a nap. I’ll take little Miss outside and see if we can’t get her mind off these gums.” Beth balances the fussy infant on her hip, a quilt and a few toys in her other hand.

She walks over to the garden where Daryl and Rick are weeding, knee deep in dirt and muck. Under the shade adjacent to them, she sets out the quilt, settling Judith down on her lap.

“Really, girl? The baby is screamin’ an hollerin’ and ya bring her out here? The only place ya can go to get any peace and quiet?” Daryl leans against his shovel, frowning at her.

“Oh, hush. You just haven’t warmed up to her yet. If you can razor sharp teeth cutting through your mouth, you’d be crying too!”

“Ha-ha.” 

Rick smirks at them both. “You two are worse than the kids sometimes, I swear.”

“Naw, she’s just a pain in the ass is all.” Daryl gives Beth a mischievous grin.

“I’ll give ya that one.”

Looking back at him with just as much sass she retorts, “You tell me how to get her to quit cryin’ and then we’ll see who’s the pain.”

“Easy. Scotch on the gums.”

“Mmm because Hershel is so keen on the devil’s nectar.” Rick shakes his head. Setting down his work gloves, he makes his way over to Beth and Judith. Placing a kiss on his wife’s cheek, he sits down next to her, taking the baby from her lap.

Daryl shrugs again. “Right, I give up then. Don’t know shit about babies.”

“Only because you haven’t tried.” Beth smirks at him, her eyes beckoning him to her. “C’mere.” Rolling his eyes and letting out a deep breath, he sets down his tools and sits down on the quilt. Sitting on her other side, with he and Rick sandwiched in between her, Beth takes the blubbering baby from her husband’s hands and sits her in Daryl’s lap. In wonder of the man, she looks up at him, drool flowing down her face, trailing from her hands.

“See? She’s not so bad. I think she likes you.”

“Don’t know ‘bout that. She probably just thinks I’m funny to look at or something.” Judith answers by cracking a grin and cooing.

“See?! She’s not crying!” Beth smiles, looking over to Rick.

“I’m not surprised. The other kids won’t leave you alone neither. You’re a natural.” Bouncing her up and down on his knee a few times, Daryl cracks a small grin.

“Yeah, she ain’t so bad, I guess.”

“I’m glad you think so, cause when this one starts walking, I have a feeling she’ll be following you around everywhere.”

Rick instantly recognized the glimmer of hope in his young wife’s eyes. The way she looked at Daryl, at Judith, he could see the gears turning in her head, trying to imagine a little baby, part of them, part of Daryl. Rubbing her back softly to show his concern, she leans her head on his shoulder, eyes still on the pair next to her.

“Careful there, Daryl. Think you’re giving her ideas.”

He scoffs back at Rick, at which they both laugh, Judy included. “Ya think that’s funny, do ya? Well we don’t need anymore cryin’ around here anytime soon. That’s fer damn sure.” Showing him that she hadn’t forgotten her deal, her end of the bargain, Beth leans over, planting a soft kiss on Daryl’s cheek.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be good.”

“Uh huh.” 

Daryl knows he should feel a little strange sitting there with them. With his girlfriend’s husband. He can’t shake that idea out of his head but something about being there with the two of them, with Judith there on his lap leaves him with a sense of peace. Of happiness. Maybe things were slowly starting to make sense. Maybe in time he could learn to see why the Grimes family had chosen the life they had.

-=-

Rick and Daryl got inside the mountain house just as the rain started to pour down , the light _tap, tap, tap_ hitting the roof above the kitchen. They had been trying to work on the garden, get everything brought inside so Lori and Beth could can it, but they had got caught up in talking about stupid stuff they did as teenagers and managed to only get a small section of the Grimes’ family garden done.

The kids are playing loudly in the living room, Ben and Billy making car noises loudly while Andre watches with his own car, not quite able to make the same noises, so he pushes his car back and forth with a smile on his face, glad to be a big kid. And Miss Judith was having tummy time on the floor in the kitchen, Andrea watching her. Daryl pretends not to notice the scowl she shoots him when he comes inside.

Daryl and Andrea were still not friends, not in the slightest. Daryl was absolutely convinced that if he was on fire she wouldn’t even piss on him to put him out. Rick claps Daryl on the shoulder and leads him into the living room, away from Andrea and her foul mood. “Wish we had some beer—maybe a big screen. Watch some football.” Rick plops on the couch and Daryl follows suit.

“Ain’t never been one for sports.”

“Really?” Rick asks with a laugh.

“Oh Rick.” Lori laughs from the kitchen table, their meal plan board in front of her. “As if you ever seriously watched football. Sure, you’d go to Super Bowl parties, but only for the little football shaped sandwiches.”

Daryl lets out a small chuckle, attempting to picture Rick in some swanky house eating little sandwiches.  
Rick pouts, his cover blown, and the room falls into a comfortable silence, the boys playing and Judith babbling happily with Andrea across the large, open floor plan of their home.

The boys loud **vroom, vrooms** and the wheels of their cars catches Daryl’s eye, how they left Andre over on one side of the living room while Andre played quietly by himself. It tugged on his heart a little, he saw so much of himself in Andre, always being left out for being the youngest, always wanting to be like his big brother. Andre’s a little more daring than he ever was, he gets up and walks over to his brothers, sitting down next to them with his car. Ben, being the better of the two boys, smiles and continues to play, making beeping noises as Andre smiles, moving his car like his brother. Billy on the other hand scowls from the other side, mad at his little brother for stealing his playmate. “Go away fuckface!” Billy yells, pushing Andre a little.  
“William James!” Andrea bellows from the kitchen, standing up. Everyone’s attention landed on the boys in the living room.

Andre begins to cry, upset from Billy yelling at him and Rick stands up, still in shock from the words that came out of his son’s mouth. They didn’t use foul language in front of the kids aside from the occasion ‘ass’ or ‘shit’ or ‘damn’ they let slip. Rick knows for sure that he nor any of his wives have used that word.

Andrea picks Billy up, bringing him to his feet before crouching down in front of him, a stern look on her face. “Where did you hear that word?”

Billy, tears in his eyes, refuses to answer.

“William James you tell me right now.” She lightly touches his chin, making sure he can’t look away.

“Mr. Merle said it to a pig.” He whines.

Andrea lets out a mix of a scoff and a low laugh. “Of course he did.” She stands up, looking at Rick. “Ben, Billy. Go upstairs to your room. Take Andre with you.” The boys do as their told, scared of Andrea’s wrath.

“Do you see what I mean? They aren’t good influences.” Andrea states to her husband. “Our children didn’t even _know_ that word until the Dixons showed up.”

Daryl feels awful. It’s bad enough that Merle said something like that around Billy, it’s even worse that he’s getting blamed for it. Like her kid isn’t a menace already, like her kid didn’t throw dirt clods at his brother. He wants to stand up for himself, stand up for Merle, but he can’t. Not when things are going as good as they are with Beth. He’s not going to mess it up. The sounds of three solemn sets of feet going up the stairs vanish. “Really, Andrea?” Rick sighs. “You can’t blame them for everything, Andrea. Billy could’ve learned that word anywhere. And this Daryl hatred has _got_ to stop, I’m so sick of you complaining about him. He’s as much a part of this family as you or Lori or Michonne or Beth or myself are. Just because things aren’t going your way doesn’t mean you have to be so damned awful about it!”  
Andrea stood there, shocked at her husband’s words. Lori’s mouth was slightly open, silently grateful someone had finally said something to her. Beth was hiding behind Judith, watching from around the baby’s head, not wanting to get involved in this anymore than she needed to.

Of them all, Daryl was the most shocked. Incredibly grateful for Rick’s words, the way he stood up for him, a perfect stranger three months ago to his wife of how many years, the mother of his twin sons. Daryl finally, slightly, understood what it was like to have someone stand up for him out of the goodness of their heart.

-=-

“Tell me again why _he’s_ coming here?” Andrea scowls at Beth, picking up Andre from his high chair where he was coloring excitedly. 

“Because he’s Daryl’s brother and I think it’s important we get to know him better.” She responds bluntly, eyes narrowed but not angry. “It’s important to _me_.”

Sensing the tension in the room, Lori takes control of the situation by interjecting. “Why don’t we get the nice tablecloths from upstairs? The ones your Momma embroidered?”

“Sure, those will be nice. I’ll get them.” Beth gets from the kitchen table where she had been cutting vegetables for her stew that night. Heading towards the staircase, she goes to retrieve the linens.

In a hushed tone, eyes still on the staircase, Lori scolds her sister wife, “This isn’t fair, Andrea. Don’t you do this to her. Let her have this.” Her expression showing warning, Lori hands her a wet washcloth to wipe the marker from Andre’s hands and face.

“I’m still in shock. I’m sorry but I can’t believe Rick is okay with this.”

“He’s more than okay with it. So you need to be too. You need to be happy for her like everyone else here is. You may not have voted for it, but it’s what’s happening.”

The light patter of Beth’s descent from upstairs alerted them and their conversation halted. “Okay, looks like we’ve got the yellow tablecloth or the blue? Which one?” She holds up one in each hand.

“The yellow.” Andrea responds, actually smiling for the first time since she’d caught wind of this dinner.

“Really? I wasn’t sure.”

“Beth, it’s Merle. I doubt he’ll even notice the tablecloth.”

“I just want things to be nice. I want him to feel welcome here.” She frowns, fingers tracing the small flowers on the fabric. “I want Daryl to feel comfortable here.” 

“The yellow is great, honey. It matches the napkins perfectly. I put the rest of the veggies in the pot. Everything is ready to go. Give me that and you go on upstairs and get ready, okay?” Lori takes the tablecloth from the hand, urging Beth to go relax.

“Okay. I won’t be long. Keep an eye on that stew. I don’t want anything burning.”

Putting a hand on her hip, Lori smirks. “I know I’m not the best cook in this house, but I think I can keep an eye on a pot of rabbit stew, don’t you?”

“I’m just saying. Keep an eye on it.”

“Shoo, get outta here.” Lori motions towards her with the wooden spoon in her hand.

“I’m going, I’m going.”

-=-

Beth was nervous about the dinner. Her mothers had always told her that first impressions were important and although she had met Merle before, this was the first time any of them would be spending an extended period of time with him. Andrea and Michonne were really the only ones who had spoken to him since they worked together and even though they didn’t exactly like him, she knew that if Rick said he checked out, there had to be a decent man somewhere under that rough exterior. And if he was important to Daryl, than he was important to her.

Getting into the cold shower and quickly washing her hair with the last of the mint shampoo they had made, the smiled to herself thinking of having Daryl over for dinner like this. It may have been a shock to Andrea, to anyone else, but she didn’t care anymore. Having him there, having him on her mind constantly filled her with glee. Everything about him was intoxicating. The way he looked at her with those deep, serious eyes, his rough, callous fingertips much like the his outer shell. She knew that if she was able to open that up, find the good in Daryl, she could show that to her family, make them see.

Piling her hair into a towel on top of her head, she begins looking through clothes to decide what to wear for the evening. Settling on a blue empire waist dress with cap sleeves and a light cardigan, she combs out her hair, neatly braiding it into a crown on top of her head. Maggie always used to tease her for wearing her hair like this when they were kids. Called them milkmaid braids, but it was something she had become accustomed to. Pinning the last one down, she coats her eyelashes with a thin layer of mascara.

A soft knocking on the bedroom door indicates Rick is there, “You decent?” 

“Mmhm, come in.”

Soaking in her beauty, he smiles softly. “You look beautiful.” He grazes her waist with his finger tips, arms circling around her from behind, taking her in for a hug. “I’m sure Daryl will think so too.”

“Thank you.”

“You ready? They’re downstairs.”

“What?! Why didn’t you say anything?! I’ve been up here dawdling and Daryl and Merle are already here?!”

Shaking his head and chuckling, he loosens his grip on her. “They just got here, hold your horses. You don’t have to be that nervous. It’s just Merle.”

“You know it’s not Merle I’m worried about.” Giving him that knowing look, he senses the desperation on her face, the anxiety. 

“She’ll be fine. I already talked to Andrea and she said she’d mind her business, okay?”

Looking up at him with those big, blue eyes Rick can’t help but melt. When she looks at him like that, he’d be willing to do anything for her. Fight his way through a million walkers to get his way to her, go up against Andrea no matter how angry she was if it meant Beth was happy and content.

“Thank you, Rick.” She says in barely a whisper against his chest.

“C’mon, we don’t want to keep them waiting, do we?”

-=-

On the way up the hill, Daryl had threatened his brother, told him if he wasn’t on his absolute best behavior at this dinner, he’d do more than kick his ass. Merle had swore up and down he would kiss everybody’s ass and not say a word about anything he knew he should. IE, polygamy. 

“I promise! I’ll be good. Not gonna lie, I’m surprised they’re lettin’ me set foot in their house but, meals a meal, right?” Cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth, Merle put his hands up in surrender.

“Ya better not. I ain’t puttin’ up with any of yer shit tonight. You already know Andrea hates us both.” Taking the cigarette from his brother’s hand, he takes a drag and hands it back.

“I dunno why ya care what that ice bitch thinks of ya. You’ve already got Beth don’t ya? If Rick didn’t like ya that sure as shit wouldn’t be happenin’.”

“Ya think? Sometimes I’m just waitin’ for him to change his mind and kick my ass instead or somethin’.”

“Well, don’t worry, little brother. It ain’t happenin’ tonight. Not ‘cause of me.”

-=-

As Rick and Beth made their way down the stairs, Lori made sure Daryl and Merle were comfortable, set them at the table with each a glass of sweet tea.

“Sorry,” Beth flushed, placing a quick peck on Daryl’s cheek. “I was just finishing getting ready.”

Merle rises from his chair to greet her. “Well, ya look nice.” He gives her an awkward smile, stopping to shake Rick’s hand.

“Thanks for havin’ me. Appreciate it.”

“Of course. Daryl is up here all the time, it’s only fair you get your chance at a homemade Grimes dinner, right?”

“Meals, a meal as far as I’m concerned. Never been much of a cook myself. Had a couple of accidents with the hot plate already. Carol smelled it and told me if I burned down the row house she’d banish me herself.”

“Lori has had a few close calls herself.”

She shoots daggers at her husband with her eyes as she places cloth napkins on the table. “I got a late start at learning. My mom wasn’t much of a cook,” she started to explain, “not like little Miss Laura Ingalls Wilder over here. Annette had her canning and baking before she could even walk, I bet.”

Beth’s face turns red with all the attention on her, eyes cast down. “That’s just how it was. Maggie couldn’t be bothered and I was just nosey, so I learned how to do it all.” Daryl smiles at her softly, imagining Beth no bigger than a cricket, standing on a chair in front of the stove, stirring a pot of stew not unlike the one she had prepared for dinner that very night.

“Same with me and huntin’. Merle taught me a little at first but he didn’t care much so I just kinda took off with it.”

“That’s just a sibling thing.” Michonne smiles that knowing smile, placing Andre in his highchair. 

Amy comes in with the boys from outside, “What’s a sibling thing?” Covered in mud as usual, she takes off their boots one by one, as they squirm and make faces, impatient and hungry. “Go wash up for dinner.”

“Wanting to do the opposite of your older siblings. Maggie wasn’t much for domestic stuff at first, Beth ended up liking it. Merle and Daryl were the same way with huntin’. Anything like that with you and Amy?”

Shrugging she tries to recall her life before the turn, before the compound. “I guess. Sometimes my dad would take us shooting or fishing. Until now I don’t think either of us took it very seriously.”

Unsure how to respond next, the awkward silence filled the air. Rick took the opportunity to lighten things up as best as he could. “I’m hoping Carl skips all that and learns how to do everything but so far all he wants to do are things he shouldn’t.”

“ _That_ is just a kid thing.” Michonne answers, sensing Rick’s anxiety with Andrea’s sudden attitude, knowing how their wife can be.

The twins and Carl come downstairs and take their seats at the table, excitedly grabbing the cornbread muffins their mothers had prepared.

“Hey! One a piece to start! I don’t want you kids wasting anything.” Lori warns, handing Carl a second muffin as he’s already finished his first.

“Okay, okay.” He says with a mouth full.

“Really? Company?” With a hand on her hip, she laughs slightly, shaking her head at her oldest son.

“Thanks again for taking the time to let us learn a little more about ya, Merle.” Rick smiles from his plate, gesturing with his fork.

“Nah, it’s not like that Rick. Just happy to be here is all.”

Andrea snorts from across the table, causing Michonne and Rick to both turn their heads quickly, giving her a look of concern. “You’re not exactly difficult to figure out, Merle. I could have told you that. Michonne and I have been on guard with you this entire time.”

“I ain’t never said I was no Billy Shakespeare but I’m here ‘cause Rick asked me to be. Gonna respect his wishes and yer land, ain’t I?

“I’m not saying you don’t have a right to be here, Merle. You don’t find it strange your brother is dating a married woman?”

“Andrea-” Michonne starts. Beth looks as if she’s about to cry, her hands shaking against Daryl’s under the table. Rick’s face is rigid, eyes dark with anger. He’s watching Andrea closely to see what’s about to come from her mouth next.

“No, it’s okay.” He and Daryl look at each other nervously, unaware of how to respond.

“It ain’t much different than you two, is it?” Daryl manages behind slightly gritted teeth, keeping his tone as civil as possible.

“Mmm, considering she dragged me through the snow the entire winter, kept me alive by cutting open livestock for warmth so we wouldn’t freeze to death in the snow, I’d say yeah. It’s pretty different, Daryl.”

“Ya don’t think I wouldn’t do that for Beth? ‘Cause I would. Don’t think I was the first one with my fist down Zach’s throat the second he laid a hand on her?”

Finally, Rick interjects. “You don’t need to defend yourself. This ain’t about you and Beth. That’s not why I asked your brother to come here. It’s important to me that everyone get along.” He looks at his second wife, back to Daryl. “Doesn’t matter how it happened. All that matters to me is that things are done right with the proper communication. Being passive aggressive like that? Ain’t gonna help anybody and you know that, Andrea.”

Shaking her head and grinning she throws her hands up in surrender. “What do you want me to say, Rick? I’m not okay with it. I don’t know if I ever will be. Adding on another wife, sure. But a boyfriend? That’s weird to me.”

“Why does it matter? How does what Daryl and I have affect you in any way?” Beth is shaking with anger now, her tiny frame a bundle of nerves.

“It makes our family look like a joke, Beth. Makes you look like you can’t commit. Can’t make your mind up after one measly year of marriage? That’s pretty pathetic if you ask me.” She crosses her arms at her chest, smirking at her sister wife.

Getting up and saying nothing, Beth storms outside, Daryl following closely behind her.

“I should go.”

“No, Merle. We’re working this out, here and now. Beth and Daryl will be back.”

-=-

“Why does she think she can say things like that? In front of the kids, no less!” Tears streaming down her face, Beth peels the thin cardigan from her arms, her body drenched in sweat.

“She’s threatened. Don’t like the idea of somethin’ happenin’ to Rick and ending up havin’ me as the man of the house.”

“Why wouldn’t she talk to me? She would see that’s not gonna happen.”

“Babydoll, we got no idea what could happen. That’s the point, ain’t it?” He extends a hand to her chin, his thumb grazing her bottom lip.

“I don’t care anymore. I love this family and if she can’t accept you in it, that’s just tough shit, isn’t it?” Pressing her head against his chest, she exhales deeply, tightening her grip around him.

“I don’t think I ever heard ya cuss before, Grimes.”

“She makes me so goddamn mad, can’t help it.”

“Don’t matter what she thinks. It’s me an you in this. Rick is okay with it. Lori and Michonne. Andrea will come around. If she don’t, like ya said, tough shit, right?”

“Yeah.” She whispers back, nodding her head. He was right, as long as things were fine between them, no other judgements mattered. 

“C’mon, ain’t havin’ ya get sick out here on account of me. Then Andrea will really hate me forever.”

-=-

As they made their way back inside, Lori had gotten out the coffee and dessert, a peach crumble made by Beth, of course.

“Hope you don’t mind we started without you. Thought it was the best possible peace offering.”

“It’s fine. Here, let me help.” Beth nods her head, going to help Lori dish out plates of food.

“Everything alright?” Lori whispers, rubbing Beth’s back, comfort shining in her eyes. She smiles up at her, smiling softly.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.”

“No more of this confrontational stuff anymore. As long as you two are happy together, there aren’t going to be any problems. I’m happy to have you both in my house. We all are.” Looking towards Andrea for emphasis, he encourages her to speak up.

“I’m not going to apologize because I don’t feel bad for feeling the way I feel but I’m sorry for the way I said it.” Knowing that was the best form of apology they would get out of her for the time being, Daryl decided to take what he could get.

“From now on, we keep all lines of communication open. Okay?” Rick looks around the room at his wives, at Daryl and Merle. “As far as I’m concerned y’all are good men.”


	15. chapter fifteen

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=10p60aw)

Daryl had slowly started to get used to things at the mountain house now that the drama had died down a little bit. Now it was like he had actually become a part of the Grimes family’s life, not just Beth’s. He was a part of their everyday routine. Most days he’d spend working throughout the day with Rick, throw around the ball with the boys or give Lori a break with Judith while she and Beth worked on dinner. Somehow that ‘no man is an island’ quote came to mind. How could anyone ever be lonely with a family like this? Always someone around to talk to, to help or to listen. 

After discussing the situation with the rabbits hutches, separating the babies to keep them from fighting, they had actually started to mate at an accelerated rate. They generally had to wait about a month or two before they could get enough meat on them to eat but when winter came, they would definitely have all the meat they needed. So far they had eaten five of the first initial litter, Beth was careful to wash and dry every skin, stitching them together for the winter.

Fastening a couple of loose screws on one of the hutches he notices Carl from afar, standing there getting a good talking to from Lori. Having grown up with a good for nothing drunk for a mother, Daryl never had the kind of maternal figure who cared about you. Told you to eat your vegetables, not to say cuss words, to wash behind your ears. Carl had that four times over. No wonder the kid was such a mess sometimes. He couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for him. 

Being sixteen he didn’t come with much freedom in the world they lived in now. Hell, if it weren’t for the turn, Carl would still be in high school. Learning to drive on an actual road, with a real instructor. Maybe playing some sports, college on his horizon. None of that mattered anymore. All of that was a thing of the past. Must have been hard being that age, being the only kid on the compound around a bunch of babies. No wonder the kid was such a pill.

Lori has her hand on one hip, her index finger wagging in her son’s direction. With his arms at his chest and his eyes staring straight ahead, unphased by his mother’s nagging, the looks about ready to fall asleep. This kid has heard it all a million times before. This is nothing new for him. If anything, Lori is wasting her breath.

“You hear me, Carl? You’re sixteen years old. You need to quit with this know-it-all attitude.” She stands there for a few minutes, looking to her son for an answer. 

“Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself? You need to learn to be a good influence for your younger brothers. You think it’s easy raising four boys? It’s not.”

He shrugs his shoulders again, completely uninterested in his mother’s pleas. “I didn’t mean for it to come out like that. I’ll be more careful about what I say around Billy.”

“I won’t tell you again, Carl. Next time, your Dad deals with this.”

Daryl knew that threat was an empty one. Rick was a good man, his friend, someone he had come to trust almost as much as his own brother, but he knew that he was not a strict father. He wasn’t going to do anything more than his wife had. Carl would get another talking to, probably some extra chores, but that was about it. It was obvious the kid didn’t really care anymore. He’d had his parents figured out from the get go and no amount of lecturing they gave him was going to make any difference in the long run. 

Lori walks back inside the house, shutting the door with a firm slam. Carl lets out a deep breath, hands on top of his shaggy head. Eyes meeting Daryl’s, he begins walking towards the hunter.

“Enjoy the show?” He smirks, kicking the dirt in front of him.

“Whatcha do this time? She looked pretty pissed.”

“Billy said, ‘shit’ and I got blamed for it of course.”

Daryl laughs a little, shaking his head. “Ya gotta be careful what ya say around them little kids, Carl.”

“It’s funny ‘cause his mom cusses like a sailor, I’m sure Andrea is the one he learned it from.”

“I’d keep that theory to yourself if I were you.”

After the incident with Merle at dinner, Carl had only added insult to injury. Now Andrea was sure to have a hay day if she caught wind of it.

“She’s not your biggest fan, is she?”

“Not exactly.” He turns away from the hutch, fishing a cigarette from his front shirt pocket. 

“You get used to it. She just kind of has several degrees of bitchy-ness. Seems to me she reached the peak at that dinner, so if we’re lucky she should be in a bitch plateau.”

Daryl can’t help but laugh at that one. This kid has Andrea all figured out for sure. “Ya, don’t go repeatin’ that one neither.”

“Can I have a puff of that?” Carl eyes the cigarette nervously, hoping Daryl will let him try it.

“Ya think I got a death wish, kid? If yer momma smelled that on ya she’d ring my neck first chance she got. Nice try though.”

“Was worth a try, wasn’t it? I hate being sixteen. Everyone still treats me like a kid but keeps telling me to grow up.”

“That’s just the age yer at, it won’t last.”

“I sure fucking hope not.” Carl turns to walk back towards the house.

“Hey, kid.” Daryl stops him, his hand on his shoulder. “I got something for ya.” From his pants pocket, his pulls out a black hunting knife. “It’s only got a two inch blade but, it’s better than nothin’.”

“Thanks.” Carl smirks, running his fingers along the outside of the knife. The one Hershel had given him for his birthday was an antique, an heirloom, could barely cut twine let alone defend him against a walker.

“Don’t let your mom seein’ that though. Or we’ll both be in some shit.”

He nods his head, pocketing the knife and turning back to the house.

-=-

Carl had had the knife Daryl had given him for a little over a week. He tucked in safely between his boxers and jeans, carefully tucked under his flannel jacket with the gray hood his mother made him wear because there was a hint of chill in the early fall air.

Something about the knife, it’s black metal blade and the matching handle made him feel like an adult, he had a way of protecting himself and his family if he saw a walker or a ferocious animal that threatened their homestead.

Down on the farm he slinked his way behind the barn, looking around cautiously for eyes, namely Dale’s, watching as he moved. He had taken an old piece of butcher paper from Beth’s stash in the farmhouse and sloppily drawn a target on it with some paint leftover from the latest construction project he’d lifted from the barn, then he attached it to a large, round hale bale with a few railroad spikes they’d gotten a run years back, left to rust in the barn with a bunch of other stuff they had no use for right now.

He knew this knife was not for throwing, but he had nothing better to do than to test his skills. It was better than helping his mom can or watching the kids.

Carl steps back a couple of feet, squints his eyes and raises his arm back, leveling it where he wants it to go—like a spear, and tosses it at the target. It ends up missing the paper by a whole foot, landing in the patchy grass in the back of the barn. He sighs and runs over, picking it up, then returns to his previous position and tries again with the same result.

-=-

By the fifth time, he makes it on the paper, just hitting the largest ring on the target. He lifts on the balls of his feet, a smile cracking on his face as he takes a mental picture of his bold, black knife piercing the bright red paint on the brown paper. This must be what it feels like to be Daryl—to hit the target every time, to be _that_ awesome. He hurries to the target and yanks his knife out, then runs his right pointer finger over the puncture.

“Carl?”

Carl turns around quickly, hiding the contraband behind his back. “Dad?”

“I’ve been looking for you, what you’re doing?”

Carl moves to the center of the target, attempting to conceal it from his father. “Nothing, just walking around.”

Rick lets out a small chuckle, scratching his stubble, watching his son lie. “That so?”

“Yeah!”

“What’ve you got behind your back?”

“Nothing.”

“Carl.” Rick steps forward. “Either you tell me or we can go talk to your mother. Personally, I’d rather not involve her in this, she’s already having a rough time with Judith today.”

Carl sighs and brings the knife around, holding it out as Rick walks towards him, his eyes wide. “Where’d you find that?”

“The ground.” Carl lies, looking at the ground to avoid getting Daryl in trouble.

“The ground?” Rick laughs despite his anger. “I’d expect that excuse from your little brothers. One more shot.”

“Daryl gave it to me last week. He said I should have a way of protecting myself.”

“D-Daryl?” Rick takes the knife from his son, anger spreading on his face as his smile slowly turns into pursed lips and a furrowed brow. “ _Daryl_ gave this to you?”

“Yeah.”

Rick pockets the knife and looks into his son’s eyes. “We’re going to keep this between us, you understand? You mother does need to know. _Andrea_ does not need to know. I will talk to Daryl.”

“Yes sir.” Carl nods, thankful his father is the one dealing with this and not his mother.

“You know how your mother is. I _want_ you to be able to protect yourself, but we need to convince mom and sneaking knives, Carl, that’s not going to help your case. I know it’s frustrating, but she’s the one in charge—I think we both know that.” Rick smiles at his son, touching his shoulder.

“I know. I’m just tired of being treated like a baby.”

“I’ll talk to her, but you need to step it up. We’ll talk to Dale, okay? See if he has anything you can do to show all of us you’re ready for that responsibility. Sound fair?”

“Yeah. Sounds fair.” Carl nods. “Do I get to keep the knife?”

“I’ll hold onto it for now, once you prove you’re ready you can have it back.”

-=-

The two walk over to the area near the back fence where Dale and his Tommy Bahama shirt were under the hood of the conversion van.

“Dale?”

“One second. Almost got it. The hoses on this are basically useless.” He looks over at the Grimes, a smile on his face. “Any chance you and Glenn know of an auto place?”

“I’ll talk to him.” Rick nods. “Went to one a couple months ago—wasn’t cleared out.”

“Good. We can use all the spare parts we can get. I was thinking maybe we’d take the flatbed out? There are a bunch of cars just littered about. We could use them for something.”

“Don’t see why not.”

Dale tosses the hose on the ground and closes the hood. “What brings you two over here? Carl isn’t supposed to come help me until tomorrow.”

“I wanted to talk to you about that, actually.” Rick tells him, hand clapped on Carl’s shoulder. “We’re trying to convince Lori to let him have a knife—thought him helping you with a project over here would impress her, show her he’s responsible.” He leaves out Daryl giving him a knife because Dale was kind of a blabber mouth and they didn’t need anyone else finding out about it.

Dale nods. “I’m sure I can think of something. Got a bunch of work that needs to be done—Glenn used to help me but he’s been busy with end of year harvests. And Daryl was _supposed_ to be helping me, rumor is he’s a good mechanic, but then someone had to go and break their arm.”

Rick smiles. “Sorry about that Dale. You’ll have him back soon.”

“Don’t need him now that I’ve got Carl.” Dale’s smile is big on his face as he leans against the hood. “Come back tomorrow regular time—we’ll start brainstorming some ideas, get you that knife.”

“Thanks Dale.” Carl gives a half-hearted smile, dreading tomorrow.


	16. chapter sixteen

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=10p60aw)

Rick tried to hide his anger from Carl—it wasn’t completely his fault, and pawning him off on Dale was punishment enough, he didn’t need to get yelled at, too. He understood why Carl did the things he did. He has no independence—Lori won’t let him. He’s grown up in a fucked up world. It’s not entirely his fault. But Daryl—Daryl knows better.

Rick walked the distance from their car lot back to the farmhouse when he sees Daryl with a couple saw horses set up twenty feet from the front steps of the house. He was planning on taking a break, deciding what to say to Daryl after sitting on it for a while, but he was right there. Maybe this would be better.

He makes his way closer, watching as Daryl hammers two pieces of wood together—Hershel must have him making crates for rations, a job Rick personally hated.

“Can I talk to you?” He asks when he gets a few feet away, hands on his hips, staring at Daryl’s sun kissed skin as he grabs a nail from between his teeth and places it against the wood.

“About?” Daryl looks up and immediately knows Rick is pissed. Beth’s gotta be pregnant—that’s the only reason he can think of off the top of his head that would make Rick this angry—his lips pursed, that crazy look in his eye.

“Come with me.”

With Daryl’s luck he’s probably going to gut him out in the woods, so much for this ‘it’s okay for you to date my wife bullshit’ he’s been throwing around. Daryl follows, knowing he has a knife ridden in his shoe.  
He didn’t want to hurt Rick, but if he had to, he would.

They stop thirty feet behind the row houses in a small tree filled area. Rick starts digging in his pocket; that pissed off, crazy look still on his face. “What were you thinking?” He asks, pulling out a small folded knife, Daryl recognizes it at the one he gave Carl a few days ago. “Giving this to Carl?”

“He’s sixteen, he can handle it.” Daryl states, suddenly glad that as far as the both of them knew—Beth was not pregnant.

“That’s not _your_ call, Daryl.” Rick informs him, extending his hand; the knife perched on his palm. 

“He doesn’t need a knife. At least not right now—not without Lori’s say.”

Daryl snatches the knife from him. “You ain’t been out there living, Rick. He needs to be able to protect himself, Rick. What if a big group of ‘em comes through here? He gets cornered. Then what? Kid ain’t gonna be able to fight through ‘em his hands. You and I both know that.”

Rick lets out a low sigh. “I get what you’re saying Daryl—trust me, I do. But this isn’t your call. You’re lucky it was me that found him with it and not Lori or, god forbid, Andrea. She’d have your head on a stick.”  
“He’s _your_ kid, Rick. Man up. You want him to have a knife—give him a fucking knife.”

“If you think that’s how relationships work, I’ve got bad news for you. Especially with Beth.” Rick tells him with a small laugh. “It doesn’t work that way.”

“You people are soft. You think going out once a week for a supply run to get some diapers makes you experts on how to survive—it don’t. One day something’s gonna happen and someone’s gonna get hurt because you refuse to let your sixteen year old have a knife.”

“I’m glad my wife’s boyfriend has such a strong opinion on this. I’ll be sure to relay that information onto Lori—I’m sure she’ll be thrilled.”

Daryl scoffs, annoyed with Rick’s inability to stand up for his son. “I got shit to do.”

-=-

Although she didn’t notice it outright, Rick and Daryl’s strange behavior crept up on her. They had gone from working together almost every day to very seldomly seeing each other. Only at council meetings and in passing, Rick coming home as Daryl was slipping out of Beth’s room late at night, a strange exchange of looks, a head nod here and there. 

At first she chalked it up to Daryl’s awkwardness, feeling weird around Rick, thinking of he and Beth together in the back of their mind when he was with her maybe? All things seemed like normal behavior, as normal as possible for a group of people in a situation like this, especially for someone like Daryl who was not accustomed to polyamory. 

One particular morning, she watched Rick get ready in a hurry, as she sat in their bed, under the quilt, still warm from her husband’s furnace of a body.

“What are you up to today, Rick?” 

“Probably goin’ to see your Daddy in a little while here. See what needs to be done around the house. The usual stuff.”

“You don’t need Daryl here now that your arm is healed?” she says in more of a statement than a question.

Rick nods his head, putting on his shirt and buttoning the buttons quickly. “I guess not. There’s plenty for him to do down the hill.” He shrugs, thinking about it. “If I needed help with anything in particular I know he’d have no problem.”

“You’re not fighting? Because of me?”

“What makes you say that?”

“Something just feels different. I can tell. I think Daryl is jealous maybe? Feels uncomfortable around us for some reason now. I’m trying to think if it’s something I’ve said, something I’ve done.” She racks her brain for the past few weeks, trying to think if she’s been overly affectionate towards Rick around Daryl, but she hasn’t. No more than a peck and a hug here or there.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, honey. Daryl seems like kind of a moody guy sometimes. Just give him his space if he needs it.”

“I guess you’re right. Can’t expect him to be okay with things all the time, can I?”

He plants a kiss on her cheek, hovering for a moment to look into her eyes, planting a firm kiss on her lips. 

“Don’t worry. He’ll come around.” Standing up, he gets his belt from the dresser, securing the loops through his jeans one by one. “Can’t expect him to just hang around like a puppy all the time, Beth. He’s a grown man. If Daryl has a problem with something, I think you should be able to trust him to come to you and talk to about it.”

“You’re right.” Getting up out of bed, she slips her arms around Rick’s waist, burrowing her face into his back. “I’m such a worry wart sometimes. Overreacting over silly little things. Daryl probably things I’m such a brat.”

“Daryl doesn’t think you’re a brat, he _knows_ you’re a brat.”

“Hey!” She gives him a playful swat. 

“It’s common knowledge. You’re Hershel’s youngest daughter and my youngest wife. Ya get just about every damn near thing you’ve ever set your heart on.”

“I got you, didn’t I?”

“You did. Didn’t surprise me one bit, either.”

Rick leans down and gives her a gentle kiss before heading off to start his day.

-=-

Slowly she starts to notice there are no more instances of the three of them sitting together and talking in the garden like that day with Judith, or any at all really. When Daryl stays for dinner he sits to Beth’s side, quietly eating and usually leaving soon after. Sometimes she could get him to stay for a little while, lay up on her bed until it got dark and she started to get sleepy, reading to him from her latest dogeared novel. Her finger ready to turn the next page, she watches him, laying flat on his back in the middle of the bed, palms on his chest, eyelids fluttering in thought. He was waiting for her to finish this chapter, finding a cutting off point to leave, finding an excuse to go home.

“Daryl-” She stops mid sentence, setting the book down without turning down the page to save her spot. Turning his head to look at her, he extends his hand to reach hers. “What’s wrong? You feel a million miles away.”

“Just tired is all, I guess.”

“I didn’t do something to make you angry? I feel like you’ve been so distant.”

Rolling over to his side, his breath changes a little, more nervous, more labored. “It ain’t easy for me, ya know, bein’ in a relationship or whatever. I ain’t use to all this.” He waves his hand in the air to emphasis the everything. The house, her family, Rick.

“This isn’t about Rick, is it?”

He licks his lips, exhaling deeply. “No, it ain’t Rick’s fault neither. I just, feel a little suffocated sometimes.”

“Did I-I do something? I’m sorry, Daryl, I-”

“No, Beth. It ain’t like that. Babydoll, it’s hard for me to explain this shit to ya.” He wraps an arm around her, hating himself for not being able to choose the right words. “Shit, yer more woman than I’ve ever been able to handle. Sometimes I dunno if I can keep up with ya.”

She smiles now, kissing his neck, inhaling the scent of dirt and cigarettes. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to drive you crazy.”

“I know I shouldn’t be complaining. It just takes some getting used to, ya know?”

“I know. I should be able to give you your space if you need it, Daryl.” Pulling away, she looks into his eyes. “Just promise me one thing?

“What’s that?”

“No matter what happens between you and I, never let it affect your friendship with Rick. What happens between is us just that and vice versa. You’re both so important to me and nothing should get in the way of that, okay?”

“I know. I won’t.” He says quietly, playing with the ends of her hair, tangling his fingers in the golden strands.

“I couldn’t stand losing you because of something stupid, Daryl.”

“It ain’t stupid. Nothing you gotta say is stupid. Yer one of the smartest people I ever met.” 

“You know what I mean. I don’t want anything happening to us because we can’t talk about it. That’s not fair to anybody, is it?”

“Nah. I promise, darlin’. Try to let ya in a little more when I can.”

“Thank you.” In barely a whisper, she holds back her tears, not being able to imagine her life now without Daryl in it. Her sweet, fragile, kind hearted archer. 

She might not always understand him, but she would do her best to try. Nuzzling her head into his chest, she sighs. “If only I could get you to spend the night here.”

“Nope, not happenin’. I ain’t explainin’ that one everybody in the morning.”

“You’re relentless, you know that, Daryl?”

“I could say the same thing ‘bout you.”

-=-

The next day Daryl walks by the farmhouse, looking Hershel. He’d snagged a bunch of squirrels by the perimeter and wanted to drop them off, but instead came face to face with his girlfriend.

“Hey, you!” she smiles at him brightly, wrapped up in a long sweater and denim tucked into high boots. If he thought Beth was cute in the summer, she was definitely beautiful in fall.

“Hey,” he says, giving her a small smirk in return and a peck on the cheek.

“You comin’ by the house later?”

“Naw, got plans with Merle.”

“Daryl, I feel like I haven’t gotten to spend any time with you in over a week. You live with Merle, you seen him all the time.”

He softens, knowing Beth will keep at him until he says yes. She’ll do anything she can to wear him down until he says he’ll come over.

It’s hard to resist her with her hand in his, cold from the changing weather, her smile so earnest and endearing. There’s no way he can tell her no. Even if he is still heated from the argument with Rick.

Daryl may not have been with many women, but he thought what Rick had said about relationship was bullshit. With Beth, things were simple. She was simple in a lot of ways. Sure, she often wore her heart on her sleeve and let her feelings get the better of her, but he didn’t have any qualms about his actions towards her up until that point.

As far as he was concerned, Rick was full of shit. He’d have to deal with it.

“Alright. Just fer dinner.”

“We’ll see.”

Beth flashes him that sweet smile, hard headed as always, he knows chances are she’ll get her way about that too.

-=-

Daryl arrives a little earlier than expected, all the kids running around in the garden with Carl while Beth and Lori prepared dinner. Rick sitting on the couch with Judith.

When Beth stops what she’s doing and comes up to greet Daryl with a kiss, he can’t help but spy the smug look on Rick’s face. It’s not jealousy, he knows that for sure. If Rick was going to be jealous, he would have been a long time ago now. 

“Thanks for gracing us with your presence, stranger,” Lori teases, shooting him a smirk.

“Hey, I brought squirrels, what else do ya want?” Daryl mumbles, joining the women next to the sink to clean the game.

“That’s no different than any other night you come for dinner, is it?”

“I don’t care,” Beth gushes, looking up at Daryl with her doe eyes as she chops carrots. “I’m sick of eating rabbits anyways.”

“Ya won’t be sayin’ that when winter rolls around, baby doll.” 

“True,” Lori shrugs, “last winter we were snowed in nearly four days.”

Daryl shuddered at the thought of he and Merle being out there in the harsh Georgia winter. He still didn’t understand how or why they’d come across the compound, but he was thankful they’d be in the confines of shelter for it this time around.

“Well, if that happens this winter, I hope you’re not down the mountain,” Beth pouts, nudging her elbow into Daryl’s side. “Or else I’d have to tunnel my way out to get to ya.”

Daryl flushes, embarrassed by Beth’s incessant need to mention things like that. He knew she was comfortable around Lori but he wasn’t keen on the idea of her husband sitting a few feet away.

“Over my dead body, Beth Grimes,” Rick laughs from the couch. “I’ll wrap you up in all the furs you’ve been saving and barricade the doors myself if I have to.”

“Naw, don’t worry, Rick,” Daryl smirks, “I’d come up here and get her myself.”

Rick doesn’t say anything but the air has definitely changed. He hopes he hasn’t crossed the line, got himself truly fucked over and kicked out before the first snowfall.

“Guess it’s lucky for you we’ve got plenty of shovels,” Rick finally shoots back, bouncing the babbling baby on his lap.

“Exactly!” Lori chimes in cheerily, stepping in between Daryl and Beth to take the squirrel meat from the cutting board. “So, let’s hope we have a mild winter this year, hmm?”

She makes a face at the both of them, warning Daryl with her eyes. Watch it, she mouths at him, turning back to the pot of stew.

Daryl straightens up, washing his hands, both physically and metaphorically. This was Rick’s house, Beth was still Rick’s wife. It wasn’t his place to come into his home and treat him that way, even if he was being a snarky asshole.

They settle down for dinner, all the kids around the table. Lori informed him it was Andrea and Michonne’s night, as they were spending time alone together. He was surprised with all these people they were able to keep some sort of schedule worked out like that. Especially with all the kids in the mix. Regardless, Daryl was glad to not to have to deal with Andrea, so it didn’t matter to him either way.

After they eat, Billy and Ben pull out Monopoly, forcing Rick and Daryl to play with them of course. Naturally, Rick ends up with Billy on his team and they play dirty every step of the way. 

Billy sneaks a hand into the box behind Beth, who was playing as the banker.

“Hey! Billy’s cheating!” Ben yells, pointing at his twin brother who’d already secured the money behind his father’s back.

“No way! I’m just doing better cause Daddys on my team,” Billy sneers, sticking his tongue out.

Ben pouts back at him and Daryl nudges him, “S’okay. We ain’t doin’ too bad so far. Still a chance. Monopoly is a long game.”

Lori smiles over from the couch, Judith fast asleep in her lap. “He’s right, Monopoly takes forever. Hours even, you’ll catch up.”

Of course a couple rolls later Daryl and Ben end up with the go straight to jail card, sending Billy into a fit of laughter.

“Hah, you’re in jail!” He cheers, rolling on the floor in laughter.

Daryl shakes his head. He’ll never understand how they handle all these damn kids. Especially the twins. Maybe Merle was right about them after all.

Rick doesn’t tell him to stop, just smirks and keeps playing, thoroughly enjoying watching Billy do all the work for him.

Deciding two can play at this game, Daryl carefully pulls the hidden cash out from underneath the board, Rick and Billy too busy watching Beth and Andre roll the dice. They end up getting out of jail, thankfully but by the end when they end up with more money, Rick shoots Daryl a dirty look.

“Hey! You stole our money!” Billy pouts, putting his hands on his hips.

“Billy, keep it down, your sister is sleeping.” Lori tells him quietly, rocking Judith gently in her arms.

“You stole the money, huh Daryl?” Rick asks him, eyes narrowing. “What a great thing to show my son, huh?”

Daryl scoffs, “Are you kidding me? Billy took it to begin with. Everybody cheats at Monopoly.”

“So that makes it okay?” Rick shoots back, angrily cleaning up the pieces and throwing them back into the box.

“Rick, please, it’s just a game. Don’t act like this in front of the kids.”

Lori and Beth take the children upstairs to get them ready for bed, leaving Rick and Daryl to themselves, the tension thick in the air.

“Listen, if this is ‘bout Beth, I’m sorry, that ain’t right what I said earlier,” Daryl grumbled, feeling as if he’d already dug his grave. There was no way Rick was going to keep up with this shit. Andrea hated him and now Rick probably did too.

“It has nothing to do with Beth, Daryl. It has to do with your respect for me and my authority.” Rick closes up the box, putting it on the shelf with the kid’s other board games.

“What the fuck do you want me to do, huh? You don’t think I respect you? Would I be out there working and huntin’ fer yer wives and kids if I didn’t? I don’t think we see eye to eye here.”

Rick looks him dead in the dead, taking a step toward him, so close their chests almost touch.

“Watch yourself, Daryl. Be respectful.” His tone is serious, not threatening, not angry. 

Daryl can’t place the expression on Rick’s face either. The feeling is uncomfortable most definitely, but there’s something about the way he’s looking at Daryl that make him feel uneasy. 

He nods his head, knowing there’s no right thing to say in a situation like this. Rick heads back upstairs, stopping before he goes into Lori’s bedroom one last time to look at Rick, his eyes a darker shade of blue than usual.


End file.
